Insert title here
by DahliaStarr
Summary: this was just started out as a Role Play between me and Gazmrules but now it's kinda like a story. i can't summerize. involves: IZ, Percy Jackson  the book series , and the Warrior series. tell me what you think in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Insert title here _.

This was just a little role play thing that me and GazmRules came up with and I'm posting it on Fanfiction. She's posting it on DeviantArt for those of you who are on it also. I know it is under the Invader Zim category but it is a mixture of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Warriors, and Invader Zim. I apologize if it gets confusing.

Chapter one

Characters: Starlight Comet-Gaz, Jayfeather, Lionblaze Purple, Dib, Hades, Athena, and Zeus. GazmRules-Poseidon, Percy, Annabeth, Gir, Zim, Graystripe, Firestar, Red.

Athena *glares angrily*: POSIDON!

Poseidon: *looks up from...whatever he was eating* What now? did someone get a crumb on your throne? *sneering*

Percy: DAD! stop!

Poseidon: *ignors his son and glares at Athena*

*Jayfeather pauses in speaking to Firestar*: did you feel something? it felt like the Earth shook...

***

Athena *stamps her foot*: Posidon get your stupid saltwater butt down here right now!

*earth shakes violently*

***

Jayfeather: THERE IT WAS AGAIN!

Firestar: is it a prophecy?

***

Poseidon: IM RIGHT HERE! what, did you get a crumb in your eye too? in case you havent noticed, WE'RE ON OLIMPUS!

Percy/Annabeth: *sighs and shakes head*

***

Graystripe: Firestar! Jayfeather! did you guys feel the earth shake like that!

***

Poseidon: *slams the non-pointy end of his trident on the ground making the earth shake*

Jayfeather: i don't think it's a prophecy. i think starclan is mad though...*glances up at the sky eve though he is blind* i wonder what they are mad at.

***

Athena: OH, YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SLAMMED YOUR TRIDENT? WELL, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU SEAWEED-BRAIN: JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A POINTY STICK DOESN'T MAKE YOU A HIGHER GOD! *takes a deep breath* anyway, that is not what i wanted to disscus with you.

Athena *turns to Percy and Annabeth*: Leave us. you need not hear our conversation.

***

Jayfeather *still staring at the sky*: Hmmmmmmmmmm...

Poseidon: yes, Percy. Anthena is too terrified to have two demigods in the same room as hr when Zeus, Hades, Hera, or anyone other them me arent around. *glares at Anthena again.* and Percy, i dont think you and Annabeth should like each other.

Percy/Annabeth: *blushing* WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS!

Poseidon: GO.

Percy/Annabeth: *leave*

Poseidon: now what is you wanted now, goddess of wise a**?

Athena: Posidon, just shut yor damn mouth and listen. I actually wanted to tell you that Hades informed me that he wants to come to the Summer Soltice instead of the Winter one.

***

Gaz: plays GS* DIB!

Dib: What?

Gaz: I hate you.

Poseidon: and you had YELL at me, just to tell me that? Zeus is lord of all gods, why dont you tell him.

A/N: sense ur the one copying and pasting this for FanFiction, you can put the real 'a**' word there. i just dont like typing it, because if my mom see's it...well, lets just say it wouldnt be pretty.

***

Zim and Gir suddenly break down Dib's door.

Gir: THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!

Zim: GIR! shut up!

Athena *color faintly rises to her cheeks*: because...i felt like it! AND YES I HAD TO YELL AT YOU! IT'S FUN!

***

Dib: *screams like a girl* NO! CHARLIE THE UNICORN!

Gaz: *glares* Shut up, Dib.

***

Jayfeather: *still stares at sky*

Lionblaze: Um...Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: !

Poeidon: *thinks for a second.* YOU LIKE ZEUS! ohhhh, and if Hera finds out! oh, i hope that happens soon! XP

***

Zim: Charlie the what?

Gir: BIG AND RICH! WELL I WALK INTO THE ROOM, PASSIN OUT 100 DOLLAR BILLS AND KILLS AND IT THRILL LIKE THE HORNS ON MY-

Zim: GIR SHUT UP!

Athena *glares furiously*: NO I DON'T! HE'S NOT ThE ONE I LIKE! I LIKE YO-UM...YO-YOS! YEAH, I LIKE YO-YOS!

***

Dib *sings taylo swift*: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone i'll be...*trails off as everyone looks at him* WHAT? i can't like Taylor Swift? what's so wrong about it?

Gaz: um, everything dude.

Poseidon: yeah. and Percy likes Yams. i know for a fact, you dont like yo-yos, just like Percy hates yams.

FLASHBACK!...Anthna is playing with a yo-yo, when the string gets stuck on her finger, and she cant get it off for about an hour, and then she ends up punching herslf in the eye when the string came lose*

END OF FLASHBACK!

***

Percy: i really hate yams...*shudders*

Annabeth: dont forget the peas. *shudders*

Percy: i dont have to pee...?

Annabeth: I MEANT THE FOOD, SEA-WEED BRAIN!

***

Zim: who's taylor swift?

Gir: i say can you remember sittin there by the water, you put your arms around me for the first time-

Zim: GIR SHUT UP!

***

Graystripe: Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: I said shut-up! I feel something different in the air...

***

Athena: Posidon that was all i wanted to tell you. now LEAVE! wait. how do you know i don't like yo-yos?

***

GAZ: Gir, how do you know Taylor Swift?

Dib: duh, how do you not know her? I HATE THAT STUPID OLD PICK-UP TRUCK YU NEVER LET ME DRIVE-

Gaz: DIB SHUT THE HELL UP!

***

Jayfeather: *nods* yes, i see...

Lionblaze: *glances at Firestar and Graystripe* He sees?

Athena: why did you just have a flashback? and why were you watching me? wait...ohhhhh...yeah now i remember.

FLASHBACK:

Athena: I am better at yo-yos then you!

Posidon: prove it!

Athena: fine i will!

END OF FLASHBACK!

Poseidon: sense when are you one of the Big Three? last time i checked, Me, Zeus, and Hades are the Big Three, not you. and besides, i was walking by with Amphitrite when you hit yourself witht he yo-yo.

***

Gir: I KNOW EVERYONE!

Zim: GIR, SHUT UP!

***

Graystripe: i dunno...

Athena: Shut UP you saltwater covered idiot! *stomps her foot and walks out the door* *sees Annabeth and Percy holding hands and standing far to close for her liking* ANNABETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SPAWN OF THAT ARROGANT SEA BRAIN?

***

Jayfeather: *shakes head* NO, they don't know...*nods* I see...

Lionblaze: WHAT DOES HE SEE?

***

Dib: YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS-

GAZ: NO NOT MILEY CYRUS! *punches Dib untill he's unconsious* much better.

Annabeth: *jumps* Mom! i...i...i was getting cold! he was just being a good frind and trying to warm me up!

Percy: *face red* uh...yeah! i...i would NEVER think about LIKING one of your daughters! Annabeth is just a friend!

Poseidon: *yelling from the throne room* IM NOT AN ARROGANT SEA BRAIN, AND NEAITHER IS MY SON!

***

Graystripe: JAYFEATHER! EARTH TO JAYFEATHER! COME IN, JAYFEATHER!

***

Zim: THE EARTH SHOOK LIKE A POODLE!

Gir: I LIKE POODLES!

Athena *glaring at Percy and Annabeth* *when she spoke again her voice was low and cold* Do not insult my intelengence child. it is the middle of summer and it is only cold in the Underworld.

Hades: *yells from the UnderWorld* Hey! it's actually warm down here Wise girl!

Athena: *ignors Hades* i know there is something going on between you two and so does the fish back there. *points to the throne room where Posidon was*

***

Jayfeather: *still staring at the sky* *gasps* no! really? *nods* yes, i see...

Lionblaze: WHAT. DOES. HE. SEE?

***

Gaz: a poodle? really?

Dib: It's a party in the U.S.A!

Gaz: DIDN'T I JUST BEAT YOU UP FOR SINGING MILEY CYRUS?

Dib: NOW I PUT MY HANDS UP TO PLAY MY SONG, THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY! *puts hands up* NODDING MY HEAD LIKE YEAH *nods head* MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH! *moves hips* NOW I PUT MY HANDS UP TO PLAY MY SONG YOU KNOW I'M GONNA BE OKAY! YEAAAAH! IT'S A PARTY IN THE U.S.A!

Gaz: *grabs baseball bat and starts hitting Dib over the head with it* DON'T EVER SING MILEY CYRUS AGAIN!

***

Hades: *alone on his throne* LONLEY! I'M SO LONLEY! I HAVE NOBODY! I'M ON MY OWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!

Poseidon: *yells to Hades* SHUT UP! I CAN HERE YOU FROM HERE!

Percy: *to Athena* me? mock you? i would never do such a thing!

Annabeth: give it up, Seaweed Brain. this is the goddesss of WISDOM.

***

Graystripe: can i tackle him?

Firestar: no. now Jayfeather. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SEEING?

***

Zim: WHO THE HECK IS MILY CIRUS?

Hades: *sings louder* I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONLEY!

Athena: *grabs Annabeth's hand* We are leaving.

***

Jayfeather: *shakes head and looks at Graystripe, Firestar, and Lionblaze* What?

***

Dib: MILEY CYRUS IS-

Gaz: a **.

Dib: SAYS YOU!

Poseidon: SHUT THE HECK UP, HADES!

percy: =( *thinking: annabeth go byebye!*

***

Graystripe: *eye twiches*

Firestar: so...WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SEE!

***

Zim: TELL ME WHO THIS WEIRD PERSON IS!

Gir: SHES A POTATO!

Hades: *sings even louder untill the roofs of his palace started to crumble* I'M SO LONELY!1 YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS POSEIDON THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A VOICE AS GOOD AS MINE!

Athena: *struggles with Annabeth* NO MATTER HOW CUTE HE IS YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM!

***

Jayfeather: what ar you talking about Firestar? i can't see...

***

Dib: *all bloody from Gaz's beating* MILEY CYRUS IS THE BESTEST FEMALE EVER!

Gaz: no she's not.

Dib: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT BECAUSE SHE HAS A BETTER VOICE THEN YOU AND IS A POTATO!

Gaz: what?

Dib: POATOES!

Gaz: you sound like Gir. SHUT UP ALEADY!

Poseidon: THERE'S NOTHING TO BE JEALOUS OF!

Annabeth: MOM! please! he's just so cute!

Percy: all i want is to SIT by her!

Poseidon: no, because i dont want you by her eaither.

Percy: c'mon! im not going doing anything messes up!

***

Firestar: you stared at the sky and talked to that stuff. you said 'i see' to the clouds.

***

Zim: did anyone feel the ground shake?

Gir: i think so...

Hades: YES THERE IS! YOU'RE JEALOUS OF MY INCREDIBLY HANDSOMLY GOOD LOOKS! AND MY VOICE!

Athena: NO ANNABETH! i forbid you to ever speak with that... THING again! now come on! *drahs Annabeth out the door leaving Percy alone*

***

Jayfeather: *looks skeptical* no, i didn't. that is kinda stupid, Firestar. i mean, no offense, but why would i say 'i see' if i'm BLIND?

Lionblaze: THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT YOU THISTLE-BRIAN!

***

Dib: HIS FAVORITE COLOR'S GRREN! HE LOVE'S TO AGRUE, BORN ON THE SEVENTEENTH! HIS SISTER'S BEAUTIFUL, HE'S HAS HIS FATHER'S EYES. AND IF YOU ASK ME IF I LOVE HIM, I'D LIE...

Gaz: *blinks* um...remind me again WHY are you singing about how you love a GUY?

Poseidon: *to Hades* I LOOK WAY BETTER THEN YOU EVER WILL! *to Athena* AND MY SON ISNT THAT BAD!

Percy: She took Annabeth!

Annabeht: MOM! let me go! im onld enough to make my own choices!

***

Firestar: *sigh* what did Starclan tell you?

***

Gir: BECAUSE HE LOVES THE BOYS!

Zim: anyone know why the Earth shook...?

Hades: NO YOU'RE NOT!

Anthena: *calls back to Poseidon even though she left the throne room* SHUT UP POSEIDON! *turns to Annabeth* Annabeth, i know you are old enough to make your own decisions. it's just...he's a son of Poseidon and i just don't trust him with my children. But, *sigh* i trust you enough. so you may continue seeing him. *hugs Annabeth*

***

Jayfeather: Starclan didn't tell me anything...

***

Dib: NO I DON'T!

Gaz: i felt the Earth shake...

Poseidon: *to Hades* WHY DONT YOU COME UP HERE AND TELL ME THAT TO MY FACE? *to Athena* AND WHO SAID I EVER LISTEN TO YOU?

Annabeth: mom...cant...breathe...

Percy: Dad, please stop yelling. you're making the Earth shake.

***

Firestar: THEN WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO, AND WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT THE SKY!

***

Gir: BOY LOVER! DIBBY IS A BOY LOVER!

Zim: so im not the only one! ...it just shook again! WHO DARES MAKE THE EARTH SHAKE WHILE I, THE MIGHTY ZIIIMM, IS ON IT!

Athena: SHUT UP YOU SEA BRAIN! *lets go of Annabeth* But you WILL NOT under ANY circumstances get into bed with him do you understand me young lady?

Jayfeather: *shakes head* i think you all are hearing things. and seeing things too. are you sure you're not sick?

Lionblaze: JAYFEATHER WE'RE NOT SICK!

***

Dib/Gaz: *stare at Zim*

Dib: what...?

Poseidon: and are you brave enough to come and say that to my face, Athena?

Annabeth: MOM! thats gross! im only seventeen!

***

Firestar: FOR STAR-CLANS SAKE, JAYFEATHER! WHY DID THE EARTH SHAKE?

***

Zim: the earth keeps shaking. NO ONE CHAKES THE EARTH WHEN IM HERE, BECAUSE I WANNA BLOW IT UP, NOT HAVE BE SHAKEN TO DEATH!

Gir: im gonnin home, gonna load my shot-gun, wait by the door and light a-

Zim: GIR, SHUT UP!

Athena: OF COURSE I'M BRAVE ENOUGH TO SAY IT TO YOUR UGLY FACE YOU IDIOT! *turns to Annabeth* that fact that you're seventeen makes the possibility of it all the more serious.

Hades: *does a tap-dance* ATHENA YOU ROCK! HE IS AN UGLY IDIOT! !

Persephone: Shut up would you?

Jayfeather: I DON'T KNOW! FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE! *turns and stalks away to the medicine cat den*

Lionblaze: what the heck is his problem?

Dib: I COULD TELL YOU, HES FAVORITE COLOR'S GREEN. HE LOVES TO ARGUE, BORN ON THE SEVENTEENTH. HIS SISTER'S BEAUTIFUL, HE HAS HIS FATHER'S EYES-

Gaz: DON'T START SINGING THAT AGAIN DIB!

Poseidon:*to Hades* AT LEAST I DIDNT HAVE TO FORCE MY WIFE TO MARRY ME! *to Athena: AND YOU SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE!

Annabeth: mom, i swear on the River Styx i wont d anything messed up -or in a bed- with Percy...until im older.

Poseidon: YOU WONT BE DOING ANYTHING MESSED UP WITH MY SON!

Percy: DAD!

***

Firestar: *shakes his head and walks over to the lake. a huge wave starts rushng toward him. he blinked blankly at it. it got closer.* ! *the wave crashed on him, then he exploded. then he appeared alive and confused on poseidon's tridet.* OMG! HUGE TWO-LEG!

Poseidon: what the heck is a cat doing on my Trident?

Zim: ...did anyone here a scream? or anything like that for the past...few time units?

Gir: I HEARD LOUD PEOPLE CALL EACH OTHER UGLY! and so sad, loud person singing-yelling "IM SO LONELY!" and some one calling someone 'SeaBRain' really loud!

Zim: why would someone call someone 'see brain'?

Athena: fine.

Hades: HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK POSEIDON!

Athena: *yells to Hades* SHUT UP HADES! GOD, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!

***

*jayfeather and Lionblaze run up to Firestar who is still on Poseidon's trident*

Lionblaze: IT'S A TWOLEG!

Jayfeather: i think we've established that, Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: IT'S A TWOLEG!

Jayfeather: SHUT UP!

Lionblaze: IT'S A TWOLEG!

Jayfeather: *rolls eyes*

***

Gaz: *arguing with Zim and Gir about somethingcompletely unimportant*

Dib: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! did you guys hear that?

Gaz: hear what?

*loud booming sound and then "SHUT UP HADES!"*

Dib: *looks at Zim, Gaz, and Gir* did anyone else hear that?

Poseidon: wow. never thought i would see the day you listen to me, Athena. *to Hades* NO! YOU CANT DENY THE TRUTH, HADES! YOU HAD TO FORCE YOUR OWN WIFE TO MARRY YOU!

Firestar: *to Poseidon* how do i know what you're saying?

Poseidon: Get. off. my. trident. NOW.

Firestar: whats a trident.

Poseidon: GET OFF MY TRIDENT, YOU STUPID CAT! *shakes Firestar off his trident*

Graystripe: *finds Lionblaze, Firestar, and Jayfeather. see Poseidon shaking Firestar off his pointy stick* RAWR! *attacks Posidon's face*

Poseidon: ACK!

***

Zim: whats a hades?

Gir: is it a hate tees?

Zim: SHUT UP GIR!

Lionblaze: THUNDERCLAN, *the whole of thunderclan suddenly pops up* ATTACK! *jumps at Poseidon and all the other cats attack*

Jayfeather: *stares at the sky* *nods* yes...i see...

Lionblaze: JAYFEATHER! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU SEE?

***

Athena: do you hear that?

*hades randomly pops up*

Hades: hear what?

Athena: i dunno. it sounds like Poseidon is getting attacked by cats...

Hades: *listens* *hears a bunch of screaming and meowing* oh it's okay. cat's are great with him.

***

Lionblaze: FOR THUNDERCLAN! *claws the heck out of Poseidon's face with Graystripe*

***

Dib: how could someone hate tees?

Gaz: wow. you are so stupid.

Dib: what?

Gaz: it's HADES! not HATE TEES! god. you are such an idiot.

Dib: who's Hades?

Gaz: *blinks at Dib* He's the boogyman.

Dib: ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs and hides under the covers*

Gaz: that never gets old.

Poseidon: YOU STUPID CATS! GET OFF ME! I CANT REACH MY TRIDENT!

Graystripe: TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID TWO LEG!

Poseidon: I DONT KNOW WHAT A TWO LEG IS! GET OFF ME!

***

Zim: anyone hear a bunch of cats attacking someone? and who's Hades?

***

Poseidon: I HATE CATS! ACK! STOP THAT! OW! STOP IT! OWWW! HEY, THATS MY EYE! BACK OFF, BEFORE I SHOW MY TRUE FORM!

Graystriipe: YOU'RE A TWO LEG! YOU'RE ALREADY IN YOUR TRUE FORM!

Athena: *looks worried* but isn't he allergic to cats?

Hades: *blinks*

Athena: you don't care do you?

Hades? not really.

***

Lionblaze: WHY ARE YOU HEAR YOU HORRIBLE, ROTTEN, MOUSE-BRAINED, BAGER-FACED PIECE OF FOX-DUNG?

Jayfeather: *licks his chest fur thoughtfully* i wonder where my stick is...

***

Dib: HADES IS THE BOOGEYMAN!

Gaz: *sighs*

Poseidon: *sneezes loudly* SOMEONE GET THESE CATS OFF ME!

Graystripe: WE'RE NOT JUST CATS! WE'RE WARRIORS!

Poseidon: I DONT CARE!

***

Gir: SOMEONE BEING ATTACKED BY KITTY CATS!

Zim: gir...

Gir: YEs?

Zim: SHUT UP!

that is the end of chapter one. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. Thanks! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Athena: *still standing with hades* you know i think we should go and help him...

Hades: why?

Athena: oh, i don't know maybe because he's your brother?

Hades: so?

Athena: Men.

Hades: uh-uh-uh, Wise girl. GODS.

Athena: *scowls* either way, you're all idiots.

***

Lionblaze: *still attacking Poseidon* WE HAVE TO DRIVE HIM OUT! wait. WHERE'S JAYFEATHER?

Jayfeather: *sniffs around for his stick a mile down the river* i know i left it here somewhere...

***

Dib: DUN. DUN. DUN.

Gaz: shut up, dib.

Dib: NEVER! I SHALL NEVER BE SCILENCED!

Gaz: *anger in her eyes* You wanna bet?

Dib: no.

Poseidon: GET THE H*** OFF ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FURBALLS! *gets really mad and a huge tidal wav crashes over all of Olympus.*

angry gods and goddesses: POSEIDON!

Athena/Hades: *soaking wet* POSEIDON!

***

Dib: did anyone else feel that?

Gaz: yeah, it felt like the world exploded...

Poseidon: GET THESE CATS OFF ME, AND I'LL CLEAN THE WATER OFF ALL YOU IDIOTS! ACK-PFT! CAT HAIR MY MOUTH!

Graystripe: UGH! IM ALL WET! CURSE YOU, TWO LEG! RWAR!

***

Zim: *also wet from Poseidon* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! THE PAIN! THAT PAIN!

Gir: IMMA GO PLAY IN THE PUDDLES!

Hades: NEVER!

Athena: Hades!

Hades: what?

Athena: Good gods, you are SO ANNOYING!

Hades: GOOD GOD, YOU'RE COMING UP WITH REASONS! GOOD GOD, YOU'RE DRAGGING IT OUT! GOOD GOD IT'S THE CHANGIN' OF THE SEASONS IT FEELS SO RIGHT SO FOLLOW ME DOWN. AND JUST FAKE IT, LIKE THE SOUNDS OF DIRECTION, FAKE IT IF YOU DON'T BELONG, AND FAKE IT-

Athena: I DON'T KNOW THAT FREAKING SONG HADES SO STOP SINGING IT!

Hades: Apollo would disagree.

Athena: that is because HE'S THE GOD OF MUSIC YOU IDIOT!

***

Lionblaze: *looks at his paw while fur is spiked up from being drenched* I broke a claw! *glares at Poseidon* Now it's personal! RAWWWWWWWR! *lunges at Poseidon*

Jayfeather: *hums to himself while looking for stick* DOOMY DOOM DOOMY DOOM...why did i just start singing 'doom'?

***

Dib: I'M WET!

Gaz: *shakes head and water comes out her ears* where the heck did THAT come from?

Dib: i don't know. maybe we're having a tsunami! it's 2012!

Gaz: *rolls eyes* yeah. sure. 2012 starting in 2010?

Dib: IF THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END THEN I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING INCREDIBLE BEFORE I DIE!

Gaz: like...?

Dib: KISS A GIRL!

Gaz: *blinks*

Dib: *runs out the door laughing like a deranged monkey*

Poseidon: I'LL MAKE ANOTHER WAVE DROWN YOU IDIOTS IF YOU DONT GET THESE CATS OFF M-*COUGH COUGH COUGH SNEEZE* I HATE CATS!

Graystripe: GET THE HECK AWAY, YOU TWO-LEG!

Poseidon: I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT A TWO-LEG IS!

***

Zim: AHHHHH! IT BURNS! STILL!

Gir: someone wants someone to get the kittys off him or he'll make it rain waves again...YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!

Athena: okay, i'm going down there.

Hades: i'm not.

Athena: okay.

Hades: fine.

Athena: fine.

Hades: good.

Athena: good.

Hades: ...you can leave now.

Athena: i know. *vanishes into thin air*

***

Athena: *suddenly appears next to Poseidon* wow. that's a lot of cats. *looks at Poseidon getting attacked by cats* wow. they really hate you. i wonder what you did...

Lionblaze: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANOTHER TWOLEG! NO!

Athena: a what?

Lionblaze: NO! TUNDECLAN ATTACK BOTH OF THEM! RAWR! *jumps at Athena*

Jayfeather: *sighs* well, it's not here. oh! i know! i left it in my den! *walks back through woods and doesn't even notice the battle*

***

Dib: *kisses random girl* YES! I HAVE SUCCEDED!

Random Girl: *wipes mouth*I EWWW! YOU PERVERT! *slaps Dib before stalking away*

Dib: *rubs cheek* i think she likes me.

Poseidon: THATS ENOUGH! *gets really mad a VERY powerful wave comes and knocks the cats off him and athena, and a few drown.* GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FLIGHTY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, FURBALLS! XO

Graystripe: I STILL HATE YOU, YOU TWO-LEG!

***

Zim: !

Gir: YAY!

Athena: don't hurt the cats!

*sudden lightning and thunder*

Zeus's voice: ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!

Lionblaze: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away screaming*

***

Dib: I GOT MY KISS!

Gaz: Congratulations.

Dib: i love girls!

Gaz: good to know.

Dib: i love you Gaz! you are the best sister ever!

Gaz: don't ever say that again.

Poseidon: *is completely dry but is bleeding from a few scratches and panting, long with his eyes all ichy and nose stuffy from allergy to cats* i hate cats SO much...

Hermes: HEY! my stolen colletcion of IPods got soaked! half of them dont work anymore! you owe me for that, Poseidon!

***

*all thunderclan cats appear back at camp*

Graystripe: that...was really weird.

***

Zim: *burned* Gir...lets go home a destroy the dib beast later.

Gir: Okkie dokkie!

Athena: *totally drenched* Poseidon...I HATE YOU! *pops back up to olympus* UGH!

Hades: *eating a naco* what are you UGH-ing about?

Athena: *glares* shut up Hades.

Hades: NEVER!

Athena: *eyes narrow* Hades, do you really wish to challenge me?

Hades: *thinks* not really.

Athena: good choice.

***

Jayfeather: *walks out of his den with stick in his mouth* *smells all the cats and drops his stick* WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?

Lionblaze: the battle was...*turns to Firestar* wait, who DID win?

Jayfeather: i think those Towlegs did...

Lionblaze: WHAT? NEVER!

Jayfeather: okay...i'm just gonna take my stick and go...*takes stick and goes into den*

Lionblaze: wait! CATS ARE WOUNDED!

Jayfeaather: and?

Lionblaze: *blinks*

***

Dib: WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO! I STILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING THAT I'VE NEVER DONE BEFORE THE WORLD ENDS!

Gaz: and that would be...?

Dib: THIS! *runs over to Zim and kisses him full on the lips*

Gaz: *blinks* why does that not surprise me?

Dib: *still kissing Zim*

zim: UGH! GET OFF ME! YOU FILTHY HUMAN! *shoots Dib with a very painful laser.*

***

Poseidon: What else is new?

***

Firestar: i think we lost that one, Lionblaze. those are strong Twoleggs. but we'll be back...WITH TH OTHER CLANS! we will hopefully work together like that battle with BloodClan.

Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! MY FACE!

Gaz: *eats random NACHO*

***

Athena: Poseidon...just...shut up.

Hades: *yawns* i'm gonna go back to my Persephone!

Persephone:OH NO YOU DON'T!

Hades: *pops down to the underworld*

***

Lionblaze: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *wails like a kit*

Jayfeather: *covers ears with paws* SHUT UP LIONBLAZE! MY HEARING IS MORE SENSITIVE THEN ANY OTHER CATS' EXCEPT DOVEPAW'S!

Lionblaze: WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon: who made you boss?

Hermes: Are you gonna re-pay me, or not? you ruined my Ipods!

Poseidon: Hermes, you're the god of theives. shouldnt you be able to steel them again?

Hermes: pft. so?

Poseidon: ugh. why didnt i just stay in the ocean?

***

Firestar: Lionblaze, SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WE'RE GOING TO GET BACK AT THOSE TWO-LEGS ONE OF THESE DAYS!

***

Zim: *his voice is low, cold and drips with the treat of death and sounds spookier then anyone has ever heard from him before* if you want to live another day, never, NEVER do that again.

Athena: *rubs temples* god, you are giving me a HUGE migrane, Poseidon! you and that Hades!

Zeus: now you know i feel. and they're related to me.

Athena: and Hermes, you're no better!

***

Lionblaze: *still wailling* NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jayfeather: *shakes head* total mouse-dung he can't die...

***

Dib: *looks awkwardly around* isn't the world supposed to end now?

Gaz: uh...no.

Dib: oh.

Gaz: wow, Dib. that was sad, even for you.

Hermes: *goes into Zeus's room to pick around and steel some shoes*

Poseidon: you and Artmis give ME migrians ALL THE TIME!

***

Firestar: ugh. gathering's tonight, Lionblaze. you're coming. and at the gathering we're going to try to get the other clans to help fight off those two-legs.

***

Zim: COME Gir! we're going back to the base so i can DISINFECT MY FACE!

Athena: THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE FOR!

Hades: Hermes, can you brings me some converse?

Athena: Converse? really?

Hades: yes. even the god of the Underworld needs to be comfortable sometimes too, you know!

***

Lionblaze: YES! WE WILL FIGHT THESE TWOLEGS AND WE SHALL WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Jayfeather: *walks over and glares at lionblaze who is prancing around on his toes* Great Firestar, you got his hopes up!

Lionblaze: but did you see what that infuriating twoleg did to me? HE MADE ME BREAK A CLAW!

Jayfeather: calm yourself Lionblaze, it's not the end of the world.

Lionblaze: YES IT IS! *wails like a kitten*

***

Dib: my kissing isn't THAT BAD!

Gaz: says the person who has never kissed anyone before in their life and decides to pick an alien.

Poseidon: ugh. you all drive me insane.

Hermes: get em yourself, Hades. im on break. *drinks coffee from StarBucks*

***

Firestar: COME, ThunderClan. we must go to the gathering.

***

Zim: *at his base* COMPUTER! get me a soda.

Gir: and get me a TACO!

Athena: that's what it said to do in the job discription.

Hades: NO! I WANT MY CONVERSE! AND I HATE STARBUCKS!

Athena: *stares* you hate Starbucks?

Hades: yep. their coffee is to...ALIVE.

Athena: what?

hADES: MY COFFEE IS MADE FROM THE BONES OF THE DEAD.

Athena: wait. you mean that...?

Hades: i drink the cartilage and white blood cells also? yes. it has a lot of calcium.

Athena: excuse me for a minute. *walks away and pukes in a random bush*

***

Lionblaze: *walks up to random cat from ShadowClan* IBROKEACLAW!

Random cat: what?

***

dIB: the world is supposed to end now!

Gaz: not really Dib...

Poseidon: uh...Athena, there was never a job description...

Hermes: ALL WELL! I aint getting you any shoes, because one, i have a life, and two, Zeus is having me run all over the place to deliver messages to so many people...and a few love letters to mortals! oh! that reminds me! *says loudly so Zeus can hear* IF HE DOESNT PAY ME FOR THIS SOON, I GET TO SHOW HERA THE LOVE LETTERS TO MORTALS! *snickers*

Poseidon: he's gonna kill you.

Hermes: I'm immortal, Fish Brain.

Poseidon: IM NOT A FISH!

***

Firestar: *says to Blackstar* and then, like, the twoleg tried to shake me off his pointy stick! can you believe that?

Blackstar: OMG, he did? oh, that beaks the warrior code so badly! but twolegs have a twoleg code, and I bet that breaks the twoleg code!

Firestar: I know, right!

***

Computer: *gives Zim a soda and Gir a taco*

Athena: THEN WHY DID THE PEOPLE HAVE ME SIGN A PIECE OF PAPER SAYING THAT I HAVE TO ANNOY YOU? HMMMMMM?

Hades: because they didn't trust you?

Athena: *glares* shut up.

***

Onestar: *takes out random cell-phone and looks really excited* JUST WAIT UNTILL LEOPARDSTAR HEARS ABOUT THIS! Where is she anyway?

Leopardstar: *LOOKS AT CELL PHONE* *READS MESSAGE* 'FIRSTAR GOT BEAT BY A POINTY STICK AND NOW HE'S PLANING AN ATTACK ON THE 2LEGS! U HAVE 2 GET HERE RIGHT NOW LEOPARDSTAR B4 WE DICIDE ON WHAT WE R GOING 2 DO! WHERE R U ANYWAY AND Y R'NT U AT THE GATHERING?' *gasps* types back* OMG I AM SO THERE!

***

Dib: I WANT A TACO NOW!

Gaz: why?

Dib: i don't know...

Poseidon: wow. he didn't hear you.

Hermes: YAY! but either way, I'm SO going to show Hera.

***

Firestar: HURRY UP LEOPARDSTAR!

***

Gir: *eats the Taco*

Zim: *falls asleep with soda in his hand*

*random thunder booms*

Zeus: HERMES!

*random flash of light and the lightning zaps Hermes until he is burning from the electricity*

Zeus: THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, JERK!

***

Lionblaze: i need to text Cinderheart.

Jayfeather: LIONBLAZE AND CINDERHEART SITTING IN A TREE-

Lionblaze: a tree? we're cats...

Jayfeather: shut up.

***

Dib: !

Gaz: YOU SOUND LIKE GIR! SHUT UP!

Dib: NEEEEEEEVERRRRRRRR!

Poseidon: *laughs*

Hermes: OWW!

Zeus: IF YOU TELL HERA I WILL-

Hera: *randomly pops up* tell me what, Zeus?

Zeus: *pales* um...nothing, sweetheart...

Hera: mmmm-hmmmmm...

***

Lionblaze: *text to Cinderheart*

Jayfeather: Lionblaze, stop texting.

Lionblaze: *looks up* why?

Jayfeather: *eye twitches* in case you haven't noticed: WE'RE AT A GATHERING!

Lionblaze: so? i wanna text Cinderheart! *Resumes texting*

Jayfeather: what the heck i texting anyway?

***

Dib: SAY TACO, GAZ!

Gaz: no.

Hera: well?

Zeus: um...well, you see, dear...i um...

Hera: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Zeus: *glances at pretend watch* wow, look at that, it's time for me to go see Hermes.

Hera: you're not wearing a watch, cloud-brain.

Zeus: *glances nervously around* um, well it's one of those invisible watches. you see, I had someone make me one and no one else can see it. gotta go, bye!

*disappears*

Hera: *sighs* well, at least he doesn't know about all those love letters i sent to those mortal men...

Lionblaze: BUT MY CLAW BROKE!

Jayfeather: ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID CLAW!

Dib: come on Gaz please say Taco? pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Gaz: NO DIB NOW SHUT UP! I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP!

*slams door and tries to fall asleep even though it's barely 5:00 in the afternoon.

That's the end! Of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

For those who forgot who's who, here are the names (there are some new characters in this chapter!):

SC- Gaz, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Purple, Dib, Hades, Athena, Zeus, Onestar, Leopardstar, Cinderheart and Artemis.

GR-Poseidon, Percy, Annabeth, Gir, Zim, Red, Graystripe, Firestar and Blackstar.

Zeus: *finds Hermes hiding underneath a bed in some random unknown house* HERMES!

*VERY loud thunder booms and A LOT of lightning flashes*

Athena: *glances up at the sky* wow...Zeus is **.

***

Lionblaze: WE CAN'T ATTACK NOW, MY CLAW IS BROKEN!

All the cats at the gathering: SHUT UP LIONBLAZE!

Lionblaze: geez...calm yourselves.

Random WindClan cat: LOOK! THE MOON IS BECOMING HIDDEN! STARCLAN ARE ANGRY!

*thunder booms and lightning flashes*

***

Gaz: *walks out of room after her nap* *sees Dib on the couch drooling in his sleep* idiot...

Poseidon: *laughs at Zeus*

Hermes: DONT KILL ME! wait, im immortal...DONT HURT ME!

***

Firestar: i wonder if it's those agnry Two-legs...

Blackstar: what?

Firestar: one of the big two legs -the one with the pointy stick- made a big wave hit us.

***

Zim: duhhhh...ahhh...ehhh...duhhh... *mumbles in his sleep*

Gir: ROAR! IMMA MOUSE!

Zeus: *shoots Hermes with lightning untill he burns. again.*

Athena: wow...

Hades: *laughs at Hermes also*

***

Onestar: how could a twoleg do such a thing? they are weak without their monsters.

Lionblaze: BUT THEY WERE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BREAK MY CLAW!

Onestar: someone sit on him.

*a bunch of cats lunge and sit on lionblaze*

Lionblaze: HEY! MPH! *gets covered by cats* hey i can't-hmph mhphp hmp!

***

Gaz: *pushes dib off of couch*

Dib: *wakes* HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Gaz: nothing. i just wanted to hurt you.

Poseidon: *laughs so hard hi eyes start to water and his face turns red*

Hermes: OWWW! ZEUS, STOP! I WONT TELL HERA! I WONT, I SWEAR! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX, I WONT TELL HER! !

Poseidon: *sides hurt from laughing*

***

Firestar: these are different twolegs. they make water go boom.

***

Zim: HA! *snores some more after a random laugh*

Gir: Master sounds happy like pillow!

Zeus: *still burning Hermes* *after two minutes he stops* really? you swear?

Athena: where's Annabeth? she better not be with that Percy.

***

Onestar: *gasps* no? really?

Lionblaze: mphmhphmph!

Onestar: what?

Lionblaze: mphmphmph!

Onestar: get off him so he can speak.

*cats get off him*

Lionblaze: *gasps for breath* i saw it to! the twoleg pointed his stick and the water go KA-BLAM! and then we got wet!

Onestar: wow, that's it? sit on him again.

*cats sit on him*

Lionblaze: what? hey-mhhhhhhhhhhhp!

***

Dib: you woke me up!

Gaz: no dip, Sherlock.

Dib: *grumbles*

Hermes: *all burnt up* yes...i swear on the River Styx...just stop shooting me with lightning...

Poseidon: *falls out of his throne from laughing*

***

Firestar: well, when do you guys think we should attack?

***

Zim: *mummble, mummble, mummble, ROLL!*

Zeus: OKAY, I WON'T HIT YOU ANYMORE WITH LIGHTNING. *shoots Hermes with lightning once more* now i'll stop.

Athena: *finds annabeth hugging Percy in a random room* ANNABETH! wait. i said i wouldn't get involved. *walks out grumbling to herself*

***

Onestar: Maybe in a week?

Jayfeather: but we need time to prepare ourselves against these massive twolegs, Onestar. i think we should wait at least two weeks. that would be the wise thing to do.

Onestar: well, i guess that would be fine-

Lionblaze: MHPMHP HPMPMHHHHP!

onestar: WHAT?

*cat's get off lionblaze*

Lioblaze: *sits up* don't sit on me anymore! *glares at cats* WILL MY CLAW BE GROWN IN BY THE TIME WE FIGHT?

Onestar: *sighs* Lionblaze if you don't shut up about your stupid claw, i will personally come down there and sit on you myself!

Lionblaze: fine.

***

Dib: i'm going to go to Zim's house!

Gaz: good for you.

Dib: and then i'll go kiss that girl again!

Gaz: oh, i feel sorry for her.

Hermes: *yelps* HEY! that was unfair!

Poseidon: *laughing so hard he cant breathe*

***

Firestar: yeah, i think we should wait two weeks. maybe by then the twolegs will be weaker.

***

Gir: SOMEONE GOT SHOOTED WIT LIGHTNING!

Zeus: no it isn't. what's unfair was that you were going to show Hera those letters and have her be angry at me and me being unable to defend myself because i can't hurt my wife! *taks deep breath* furthermore, i have every right to zap you because i am the king of all gods. speaking of which...*zap Hermes again* that should teach you.

*vannishes to Olympus* *finds Poseidon laughing hysterically*

Zeus: What's up with you?

***

Onestar: good, so it's settled. but wait, where will we find these twolegs?

Lionblaze: i have something to say!

all the cats at the gathering: NO!

Lionblaze: normally i would agree, but this is actually a legitamte question.

Onestar: *sighs* what is is?

Lionblaze: we saw the twolegs at the river, so maybe they would be there again.

Onestar: and if they aren't?

Lionblaze: uh, i dunno.

Onestar: *thinks* wow, lionblaze you actually said something intelligent for once.

Lionblaze: *nods* thanks. wait...HEY!

***

Dib: *breaks down Zim's door* ZIM! I HAVE COME TO- *notices empty room* oh. nevermind. *goes to kiss random girl*

Rg: *spots dib coming toward her* *turns to friend* NO! RUN! IT'S THAT DISGUSTING PERVERT I TOLD YOU ABOUT!

Random gilr/ random friend: *run away screaming*

Dib: SHE LIKE ME!

Hermes: WHAT KIND OF A DAD ZAPS HIS SON WITH LIGHTNING! ah well...hehehe...there's a candy shop down the block...

*back on Olympus*

Poseidon: *finnaly stops laughing* if saw Hermes' face before you appeared and before and while you were zapping him with lightning, you would understand. and i find it amusing that you still write love letters to mortals.

Hermes: *calls up there through Iris Messgase* *is eating stolen candy* OH YEAH, Poseidon? like you dont write love letters to mortals! i STILL remember one where you said 'oh, and like the sunlight on the water, your eyes dance-  
Poseidon: SHUT UP YOU BABBLING MORON! besides...if my wife finds out about that, im DEAD.

Hermes: *smirks and continues eating candy before closing the Iris message*

***

Firestar: so, anything else to discus?

***

Gir: MASTER! SOMEONE WITH A BIG HEAD SAID YOUR NAME!

Zim: *snore...*

Zeus: *eyes widen* wow, Poseidon. i didn't know you wrote poetry to mortals...

Athena: he's a romantic. so are you Zeus. i remember when you told Hera how her laugh sounded like a thousand bells and-

Zeus: and HOW do you know this?

Athena: um...*slowly walks out of the room*

***

Onestar: no. this gathering is over.

Leopardstar: *suddenly appears* I'M HERE!

Onestar: where have you been?

Leopardstar: why is no cat standing? i entered didn't i?

Onestar: *sighs* you're not in Starclan yet, mouse-brain.

Leopardstar: oh but when i am i will haunt you all because you didn't stand for me! *walks away*

Jayfeather: *looks at sky* *nods. again.* i see...

Lionblaze: *text Cinderheart*

***

Dib: *goes back to Zim's house* ZIM! get your butt down here!

*silence*

Dib: fine.

Poseidon: *blushing* well, i wouldn't call it 'poetry'...

Hermes: *Iris Message again* oh uh...Athena did it! she made me, okay! she forced me to show her one of those love letters you wrote to that one mortal, Zeus! it wasnt my fault! DONT HURT ME! oh, and Poseidon, there's nothing else to call what you wrote. it was poetry, and i know because i get read all your mail before i deliver it. *smirks*

***

Firestar: greetings Leopardstar.

Zim: *Yawn* go away...dib. *rolls over*

Zeus: yeah...

Athena: HERMES! SHUT UP!

***

Leopardstar: Don't talk to me Firestar.

Onestar: nice to see you too, Leopardstar.

***

Dib: I'm not going anywhere until you come down here, Zim!

*Two hours later*

Dib: *tapping his foot* ZIMMMMMMMM!

Poseidon: well, at least motals are better then Madusa! well...before SOMEONE turned her into a monster *shots a glare at Athena*

Hermes: wow, Poseidon. you STILL like her?

Poseidon: well, maybe if she wasnt so ugly and wanting to kill the gods!

Hermes: better hope Amphrirte doesn't hear about that comment.

Poseidon: ugh. I don't wanna know what she'd do.

Hermes: I do...

Poseidon: DONT YOU DARE TELL HER!

***

Firestar: very well, LeopardBUTT. be that way.

***

Gir: MASTER GO SLEEPY FOR DA WINTER!

Athena: *smirks* Annabeth told me Medusa still has a soft spot for you, Poseidon.

Zeus: how did you like her in the first place? she was ugly.

Athena: yeah, my makeover for her was an improement.

Zeus: why did you turn her into that monster anyway?

Athena: *glares* THEY WERE MAKING-OUT IN MY PALACE!

Zeus: sure...

Athena: what is THAT supposed to mean?

Zeus: like that's the only reason...

***

Onestar: well, since Leopardstar is gone, this meeting is over! *hops down from branch*

Lionblaze: i can't wait to tell Cindeheart about the gathering and the battle against those mangy twolegs!

Jayfeather: *walks next to Lionblaze* *hardly paying attention* yeah, great.

Lionlaze: but will she have to battle? oh, i hope not, i don't want anything to happen to her and-

Jayfeather: *all he hears is BLAH BLAH BALH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH*

***

Dib: HE'S AN ALIEN! HE'S NOT A FREAKING BEAR THAT GOES INTO HIBERNATION!

Poseidon: SHE WAS NOT! she was very pretty before you turned her into a snake-headed monster!

Hermes: *comes back from delivering mail* YOU STILL HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR HER!

Poseidon: shut up.

Hermes: and Athena, we ALL know you really like P-

*Athena throws a shoe at Hermes and it hits him in the month and knocks him down*

***

Firestar: *goes into his And goes night-night.*

***

Zim: BEARS RULE!

Zeus: *starts laughing*

Athena: um...sorry about that. but that was a good throw.

Zeus: *continues laughing*

***

Lionblaze: *snuggles up with Cinderheart*

Cinderheart: Lionblaze?

Lionblaze: hmmmm?

Cinderheart: i'm expecting kittens.

Lionblaze: WHAT? REALLY? GREAT STARCLAN THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS!

Cinderheart: *purrs*

***

Dib: SHUT UP ZIM!

*Zim continues snoring*

Poseidon: why did you throw a shoe at Hermes?

Hermes: YEAH! THAT HURT!

Apollo: oh, you'll get over it. Artemis throws stuff at me all the time.

***

Firestar: *snore...snore...KITTY SNORE!*

***

Gir: master sure does love bears...

Athena: because i felt like it!

Artemis: *pops up* *throws random brick at Apollo*

***

Cinderheart: yeah...but the kits aren't yours...

Lionblaze: *blinks* what?

Cinderheart: i said that they aren't Y-

Lionblaze: I HEARD YOU!

the whole of Thunderclan: SHUT UP LIONBLAZE!

Jayfeather: *mumbles in his sleep* MOMMY! *snores*

***

Dib: Zim doesn't like bears does he?

Gaz: apparently he does according to Gir.

Dib: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?

Gaz: your mom.

Dib: what?

Gaz: wow.

Apollo: *gets hit in the head with the brick* good night. *falls backwards and stays blacked out for a while*

Hermes: well, at least we wont hear his poetry for a while.

***

Firestar and Graystripe: *snore snore snore*

***

Gir: MASTER LOVES DA LITTLE BEARS!

Artemis: i did you a favor. *disappears*

Athena: i can't stand his haikus.

Zeus: so, why exactly did you throw the shoe at Hermes?

Athena: because. i . FELT LIKE IT! *stalks out the door*

Zeus: i think that's a touchy subject...

Athena: YOU THINK?

***

Lionblaze: well who's are they?

Cinderheart: well, you'll get mad...

Lionblaze: I'M ALREADY PAST MAD! NOW TELL ME WHO'S THEY ARE!

Cinderheart: um...

Lionblaze: Cinderheart...

Cinderheart: *starts to purr really loudly* GOTCHA!

Lionblaze: *blinks* what?

Cinderheart: they're yours, Lionblaze. i just wanted to trick you!

Lionblaze: *is silent*

Cinderheart: are...are you mad?

Lionblaze: *yells really loudly* DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN CINDERHEART!

Thunderclan: SHUT UP!

***

Dib/Gaz: SHUT UP!

Poseidon: what was Hermes gonna say, anyway?

Hermes: uhh...maybe i should keep that one a secret...

Poseidon: TELL ME!

Hermes: I'd prefer NOT to get hit in the head again with a shoe, thank you very much!

Poseidon: I'LL hit you with a shoe if you don't answer me!

Hermes: fine. i was going to say, 'we all know how you love Pomegranate.'

***

Athena: uh...yeah, that was what he was going to say, but i didn't want you people to know that...

Zeus: *raises an eyebrow* okay...

Hera: *suddenly pops up looking like a fire breathing dragon with smoke coming from her ears* *holds up a crumples piece of paper* Zeus, would you like to tell me who Adriana Augustine is?

Zeus: um...Hera, sweetheart, how…how did you find that?

Hera: that doesn't matter. so Zeus...WHO IS SHE?

Zeus: *cowers* but you know I've had kids with other mortals!

Hera: ZEUS!

Zeus: I'm sorry but i don't know what you're getting all upset about.

Hera: *realizes there's an audience* *glares at Zeus* we will talk of this later. *vanishes*

Zeus: HERMES DID YOU SHOW HER THAT LETTER?

Athena: *comes back in with a book* Hey, guys, guess what? there are books written about us! *sees Zeus towering over Hermes* wow, what did i miss?

***

Jayfeather: *twitches in his sleep* snore...snore...MOMMY! LIONBLAZE IS GONNA EAT ME! MOMMY! snore...snore...snore...

***

Gaz: shut up Dib.

Dib: you're not the boss of me!

Gaz: *raises an eyebrow* wanna bet?

Dib: no...didn't we already go over this?

Hermes: NO! I didn't show her anything! maybe it fell, or Adriana dropped it, or something! WHY DOES EVERYONE BLAME ME?

Poseidon: because most of the time, it IS you.

Hermes: and you point is...?

Apollo: *wakes up* my head hurts...

Poseidon: gee, i wonder why.

***

Firestar: *rolls over and runs into Sandstorm* NOOO! DONT TAKE MY WHITE-CHOCLATE MACADAIMA COOKIE! IT'S MINE!

***

Zim: *Snore snore snore* SHOES!

Gir: *plays with Zim's boots and gets his head stuck in one of them*

Hermes: NO! I didn't show her anything! maybe it fell, or Adriana dropped it, or something! WHY DOES EVERYONE BLAME ME?

Poseidon: because most of the time, it IS you.

Hermes: and you point is...?

Apollo: *wakes up* my head hurts...

Poseidon: gee, i wonder why.

***

Firestar: *rolls over and runs into Sandstorm* NOOO! DONT TAKE MY WHITE-CHOCLATE MACADAIMA COOKIE! IT'S MINE!

***

Zim: *Snore snore snore* SHOES!

Gir: *plays with Zim's boots and gets his head stuck in one of them*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Sorry we haven't been updating but it takes a while to write it. I don't know why in chapter 3 the ending repeated itself…all well! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Zeus: Athena, did you show Hera that letter?

Athena: um..no.

Zeus: Poesidon, did you show her that letter?

*silence*

Zeus: *raises an eyebrow again* Poseidon?

***

Sandstorm: *wakes up* FIRESTAR GET OFF OF ME YOU GREAT LUMP!

***

Dib: i want boots.

Gaz: why?

Dib: i dunno...

Poseidon: *underwater eating shrimp with Amphrirte in a coral garden*

Hermes: WAIT A MINUTE! Hera, if you only have kids with Zeus, then why do you write love letters to mortal men?

***

Firestar: OMG!

***

Gir: !

Hera: what? i no of none of these 'love letters to mortal men'!

Zeus: Hera...?

Hera: hold on. *dissappears but pops right back with anothered piece of paper* *reads the paper* 'Dear my beloved Zeusy-bear, i just wanted to tell you that...I LOVE YOU! LAST NIGHT WAS AWESOME! okay...bye. Love, Josh'. Zeus...Josh?

Zeus: *turns super red* um... he's nobody i mean it's...he's um...nevermind!

*random prehistoric T-rex pops out of nowhere*

RTR: Nevermind. Nevermind. Nevermind. *gay girly voice* RAWR!

Zeus: *blinks* are you hitting on me?

Josh: *pops out from behind a pillar* NO HE'S MINE!

RTR: *disapears*

*silence*

Athena: well...this is awkward...

***

Sandstorm: WTF?

***

Dib: did you hear something?

Gaz: no...

Dib: it sounded like one of the Greek gods turned gay...

Gaz: *stares at dib*

Poseidon: *is secretly watching what's happening on Olympus because of an Iris Message* *laughs*

Hermes: yes you do! you know EXACTLY what love letters to mortal men im talking about! you know, there was Bobby, Nick, Mike, Phil, Nico...and a bunch more!

Apollo: isn't Nico Hades's son?

Hermes: no, not Nico de Angelo, this is a different Nico. i think his last name is Bupper...or something like that...

***

Firestar: Hey Sandstorm, who do you think those giant twolegs are?

***

Gir: *run around and crashes into Gaz and the boot falls off his head* GAZY! YOU MY BEST FRIEND, GAZY!

Hera: HERMES SHUT UP!

Zeus: Hera...you wrote love letters to mortals?

Hera: NO!

Zeus: then why did Hermes just say-

Hera: BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT!

Athena: would you like to throw a shoe at him?

Hera: yes.

Athena: *hands shoe over to Hera*

Hera: *throws shoe at Hermes*

***

Sandstorm: i don't know Firestar. maybe something's wrong with them and they're some "special" two-legs. don't worry about it...*yawns* but if you wanna talk, i'll be right *yawns* here and...just say *rest head on paws* the word and..*snores*

***

Gaz: leave me alone gir.

Dib: THANKSGIVING! run turkey run! don't ever look back, they'll tear you apart if you give them the chance. don't slow down, don't say 'they'll nver catch me!'. run turkey run! forever they'll see, you with gravy!

Gaz: SHUT UP DIB!

Hermes: *gets hit in the nose with a shoe* OW! THATS MY NOSE! I NEED THAT, YA KNOW! hey, free shoe! woohoo! now, Hera don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about! *clears throat and starts to read a love letter she wrote in a failed impersonation of her voice* 'dear Jack, I just LOVE the chocolates you sent me! they taste wonderful, just like your eyes look wonderful! i do hope to see you soon, preferably before thanksgiving-'

Apollo: dude, she's gonna kill you.

Hermes: but im immortal. but then again...i shoud run, shoudlnt i?

Apollo: yeah.

Hermes: okay. !1 *run off of Olympus and hides in some random cage in the zoo thats filled with...LLAMAS!*

***

Firestar: my snuggle bug! *brushes his tail against Sandstorms back gently while purring*

***

Gir: BUT GAZY! YOU MY BEST GIRL-FRIEND!

Zim: *wakes up and eats...WAFFLES!*

Hera: *chase Hermes off of Olympus with a sledge-hammer* I'M GONNA GET YOU HERMES!

Athena: wow...

Zeus: but she's the goddess of marriage...

Athena: i dunno. she has problems.

Hers: *hits hermes over the head really hard* I. HATE. YOU. HERMES!

Athena: exhibit A.

***

Jayfeather: *murmurs in his sleep* DADDY! HOLLYLEAF IS GONNA BITE MY TAIL EVEN THOUGH SHE'S DEAD! *snores*

***

Gaz: no Gir.

Hermes: OW! HEY! I DELIVER YOUR MAIL! I DONT HAVE DO THAT YA KNOW! GO DELIVER YOUR OWN MAIL! OWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY MUST SLEDGE HAMMERS HURT?

Poseidon: *still underwater* *laughs*

Percy/Annabeth: *kiss kiss underwater* *kiss kiss*

***

Firestar: WE'RE IN CHINA! *snore snore snore*

***

Gir: *cries* !

Zeus: probably making out with that spawn of that sea-brain.

Athena: ugh what does she see in him?

Zeus: well i guess liking sea gods runs in the family because Percy sure looks a lot like Poesidon...

Athena: shut. up.

***

Random Chinese person pops up* *starts speaking Spanish*

Jayfeather: CHINA! DRAGONS! KITTIES!

***

Dib: great, now he'll never shut up.

Hermes: ! THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY! IM A GOD! DONT HURT ME! IM ONLY HERMES! it feels weird saying my own name...OOOWWWW! NO MORE PAIN! PLEASE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WRITES EMBARRSSING LOVE LETTERS TO MORTALS! HOLD ON AND I'LL SHOW YOU SOME! AND YOU CAN USE THEM TO MAKE FUN OF PEOPLE!

(sorry, i must add Hera into this) Hera: *stops hitting Hermes* conintue.

Hermes: *rubbing his head* ugh...what a headache...well, uh...lets see... *digs in his mail-bag* well, theres some of Poseidon's in here, and Zeus's...oh, and Athenas...and Edward Collen? how in the name of Hades did a letter he wrote to whats-her-face get in here?...oh, and then there's Apollo's...and a few of mine...heh heh heh...uhhh, it's best you dont read the ones i wrote...

***

Firestar: KIITTTTIIIIEEESSS OF DOOMOOOOOMMMMM! MMOOOO!

***

Gir: !1

Zim: *yells from his base* GIR, SHUT UP!

Hera: *smiles evily* give me Apollo's and Poseidon's.

(sorry, i have to add him in this one too.) Hermes: *hands them over* okay, but you didn't get them from me! *dissapears*

*back on Olympus*

Athena: do you hear that?

Zeus: no...

Athena: Exactly! Hera's not hitting Hermes anymore. i wonder what that little thief did to get himself out of this one.

Hera: *pops up* So, Apollo, who's Annmarie Gonzales?

Athena: asked and answered.

***

Sandom: COWS!PIGS! *snores* *rolls onto Firestar* RABBITS! MUST GET THE RABBIT! *starts moving legs in a running motion and hit's Firestar accidentally*

***

Gaz/Dib: THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HIM TO DO!

Dib: morons.

Gaz: who?

Dib: both of them.

Hermes: *On some boat in the Long Island Sound* good thing she didnt want to read any of the ones I wrote...

Poseidon: *makes waves hit the boat very hard, almost capsizing it*

Hermes: GAH! geez, Poseidon, take it easy! *disappeared and ends up somewhere by the Empire State Building* *starts looking about for some stores with something worth stealing in it*

Apollo: who? wait a second...HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT ANNMARIE?

***

(LOL. you put Sandom)

Firestar: GREAT STARCLAN! *jumps up thinking Sandstorm was a hug twoleg, but then sees it's just her* *relaxs*

***

Gir: !

Zim: GIR, IF YOU DONT SHUT UP, THEN YOU DONT GET ANY TACOS!

Gir: !

Hera: *smriks* Hermes juat let me have a couple of yours and Poseidon's letters...

Zeus: oh wow Posedion is going to be furious.

Athena: i'd hate to be on a boat right now.

Hera: and let's read Poseidon's little love letters, shall we? *opens a pink envelope* 'my dearest Olivia, how i miss you. your eyes were like dazzling star and your hair is so silky. i love your laugh that sounds like bells clanging together-' UGH! THIS IS DISGUSTING!

Athena: *has a wistful expresion on her face* it's SO romantic...

Zeus: you would think that.

Athena: what is that supposed to mean?

Zeus: you know what it means.

***

Sandstorm: *keeps doing running motions* NO! GET BACK HERE RABBIT! *kicks firestar accidentally. again*

***

Dib: wow, even 'no tacos' didn't shut him up.

Gaz: *covers ears* SHUT THE HELL UP GIR OR I SWEAR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU MYSELF!

***

hades: *looks at Persephone* I think someone is about to die!

Persephone: shut up. you know how annoyed ! get when you talk about death.

Hades: but i always talk about death. i'm the GOD OF THE DEAD!

Persephone: that's why you're always so ANNOYING!

Hades: hmmm...

Nico: *looks up from his spot on the ground next to Hades throne in the Underworld* im starving! whats for dinner?

Demeter: cereal.

Nico: NO CEREAL!

De meter: DONT SNAP AT YOUR GRANDMOTHER!

Nico: -_-

***

Firestar: SANDSTORM! WAKE UP!

***

Zim: WHY didnt i blow him up eariler?

***

Hermes: HERA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL WHO GAVE YOU THOSE!

Apollo: JERK! *tackles Hermes and gets on of the letters Hermes wrote*

Hermes: NO! DONT READ THAT! *reaches up and tries to get it back from Apollo*

Apollo: *holds the letter out of Hermes's reach. he clears his throat and begins to read.* 'dear Annie, douh, i wov you! you look like a puppy! if wonly i could see you more often but Zeus, the jerk face i told you about, well, he wont let anyone see the mortals they fell in wov wif. i wish i could make you immortal, but NOOO i have to follow Jerk-Face's laws! well, my wov, I must go now. i have much work to do, wov, your shunngle bear!'

Hermes: *his whole face is red from embarrassment* i told you not to read it...

Poseidon: *laughs underwater*

Hades: you're not his Grandmother!

Persephone: thank the goodness. then he would be my son. *shivers* ew...

***

Sandstorm: FIRESTAR YOU STOLE MY RABBIT! *snores* *doesn't wake up*

***

Dib: because. you. are. a. MORON!

***

ZEUS: HERMES! *zaps hermes with a very electric lightning bolt* *hermes burns into a crispy hermes!*

Hera: *smirks*

Athena: wow hermes...didn't know you were one for baby talk...

Hermes: *between getting crispy* I DIDN'T WRITE IT IN BABY TALK!

apollo: yeah, i know. i just wanted to read it that way to make you seem weird. and i worked!

Hermes: ugh. i hate you all.

Apollo: isn't that Hades job?

Hermes: Hades is the God of the Dead moron. not the God of Hate.

Apollo: SO? your point is?

Hermes: THAT YOU ARE A MORON!

***

Nico: no really, whats for dinner. AND NO CEREAL! so what about pizza?

***

Zim: I AM NOT!

***

Firestar: what?

Athena: but it could work. 'hate' is kinda already in his name...

***

Hades: you know, i could go for pizza right now...with the souls of dead people for toppings!

Persephone: *looks sick* you know mother, i think i'll have your cereal..

Demeter: FINALLY!

***

Dib: YES YOU ARE! MORON MORON MORON MORON MORON MORON-

Gaz: SHUT UP! *hits dib over the heat with a bat*

Dib: *goes unconscious*

Nico: *gags* i suddenly lost my appatite.

Demeter: but you ate the whole turkey last year and so many other things before, after, and during then, and now, you havnt eaten all day, and you're not hunrgy?

Nico: in case you forgot, i was also puking all night last Thanksgiving. *shudders* turkey tastes better the first time...and not already chewed...

Demeter: good to know.

Nico: well, it's true!

Demeter: im telling you, Hades. this boy needs more cereal! it will make him smarter!

Nico: HEY! im right here! i can hear everything you're saying!

Demeter: shush already! im talking to your father!

***

Annabeth: i think i swallowed some salt-water...

Percy: me too...

***

Hermes: please tell me none of you will ever speak of that letter?

Apollo: im telling Artemis and hunters about it.

Hermes: HEY! i can still show everyone the letters YOU write to mortals!

Apollo: those are hikus, and they're very good.

Hermes: to you.

Apollo: and whats that supposed to mean?

***

Zim: FIANNLY! VICORTY FOR ZIM!

GIr: ! GAZY WONT BE MY FRIEND!

Zim: GAZ, JUST BE HIS FRIEND! MAKE HIM SHUT UP!

Persephone: Mother, you're arguing with a 12 year old boy.

Nico: hey! i'm 13!

Persephone: details, details.

Hades: i'll go order the pizza!

Persephone/Nico/Demeter: NO!

***

Athena: i think i'll tell Chiron and mr. D!

*dissapears to camp half-blood*

Chiron: *talks to Mr. D* so i was thinking-

Athena: *appears* HERMES WROTE LOVE LETTERS TO MORTALS IN BABY TALK! *pops back to Olympus

Mr.D: *glances at Chiron* what was that about?

Chiron: *shrugs*

***

Gaz: fine Gir! i'll be your damn friend!

*two minutes later*

Gaz: HE STILL WON'T SHUT UP!

Nico: i'd rather become a vegateiran then eat pizza with souls on it. and i love meat!

Demeter: 12 and 13 are too close!

Nico: any other complatites?

Hades: DONT EVEN ASK HER!

Demeter: i have lots of complaints! its too dark and gloomly down here!

***

Hermes: YOU SUCK, YOU POSEIDON-LOVING ATHENA!

Poseidon: *chokes on water while underwater*

***

Gir: !

Zim: JINGLE BELLS, DIB-BEAST SMELLS, GAZY LAID AN EGG! GIR KEPT SCREAMING, AND MRS. BITTERS DIED TODAY!

everyone: YAY!

Persephone: we know mother, you've told us one hundred tims!

Hades: *rubs his head* one-hundred-and-one sweetheart. your darling mother just won't SHUT UP!

***

Athena: *blushes furiously* HERMES! I DON'T LIKE POSEIDON!

Zeus: *starts cracking up* oh, no Athena of course you don't like him. YOU LOVE HIM!

Athena: I DO NOT! WHO THINKS THAT I LOVE POSEIDON?

Everyone: WE DO!

***

Gaz: that was so off key.

Poseidon: *pops up on Olympus* Hermes, do us all a favor, and SHUT THE HECK UP!

Hermes: IM SO LOVED!

***

Nico: Dad, why would you count how many times she's said that. but then again, i've counted how many times Persephone told me how she hates me. so far, it's been 5,678,945.

Demeter: why would you count that?

***

Zim: ALL WELL!

Athena: i hate you hermes.

***

Persephone: insolent boy! i have told you i hate you 5,678,946 times! *turnes to Demeter* another thing you are right about mother: he's stupid.

Hades: normally i would defend him, but i have to agree with you on this one, Persephone.

Persephone: he gets it from you.

Hades: *thinks* yeah, even i have my moments, huh?

Persephone: no. YOU ARE STUPID EVERY STINKING MINUTE OF EVERY STINKING DAY!

Hades: hurtful...

***

Gaz: wow. GIR SHUT UP!

Nico: im not stupid! i may hang out with some stupid people *cough Percy cough* but that doesn't make me stupid!

Demeter: yes it does.

Nico: NO IT DOESNT!

***

Hermes: *smirks* oh, and only the lovers of Poseidon would ever say that.

Poseidon: *chokes on water again*

Apollo: ...this is getting so weird...

***

Gir: !

Zim: MAYBE IF YOU SAID YOU'D BE HIS FRIEND NICELY, HE WOULD SHUT UP! BUT NO, YOU HAVE TO BE A STUPID HUMAN!

Persephone: ugh! you humans are SO irritating!

Demeter: you just now noticed that?

Persephone: no. anyway, if you think humans are so annoying, then why do you have children with them?

Demeter: that is none of your business!

Persephone: actually, it is, seeing as they are my half-siblings!

***

Athena: i don't have to explain myself to you! *storms out of the room*

Zeus: *still laughing* oh this is too good!

***

Gaz: FINE! gir, i...*gags* i will be your...*does barfing motions*...friend. *runs out the door and vomits*

Girs: *still wailing*

Gaz: IT DIDN'T WORK YOU IDIOTIC MORON!

Nico: if Percy werent making out with Annabeth, i would go hang out with them. but no. im stuck here in the Underworld with a bunch of arguing gods and nothing to do. imma go find Bobby. *looks for the skeleton named Bobby who he sword fights with a lot*

***

Hermes: *evil smirk*

Dionysus: *pops up* so, is there any reason Athena came randomly and told me and Chiron that Hermes writes letters in baby-talk?

Apollo: he does.

Dionysus: this may be more entertaining then watch Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades when they're drunk. lemme see that letter!

HErmes: NOO!

Apollo: *gives Mr. D the letter*

Mr.D : *read the letter* wow, Hermes. this is going to camp! *disappears and takes the letter with him*

Hermes: NOOOO! GIVE IT BACK! *disappeared to the camp and tries to get it back from Dionysus while the Stoll brothers and a few other campers other then Percy and Annabeth watch with amusment*

***

Zim: because you gagged. and it didnt sound convincing. YOU NEED ACTING LESSONS!

Hades: *talks into a cellphone* yeah, so i want a large cheese pizza with-

Demeter: STOP HIM! *lunges at hades knocking him down*

Hades: GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY OLD LADY!

Demeter: you did not just call me old. *starts punching hades really hard*

Persephone: *watches with amusment*

***

Athena: SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU MEANIE!

Zeus: *still laughing* *tears streaming down face*

***

Gaz: I need acting lessons? this is coming from the alien whos only disgues is elvis-style hair and contacts.

Dib: don't forget, he also had a 'skin condition'.

Nico: *grabs the phone* umm...sorry about that. i want a large cheese pizza with...peperoni...and some bread sticks...oh, and garlic knots!

Pizza guy: and would that be for drop off or pick up?

Nico: drop off.

Pizza Guy: and the address?

Nico: just leave it outside the big 'H' in Hollywood.

Pizza Guy: uhh...okay...and your order is $25.65. it'll be there in about 45 minutes.

Nico: thanks. *hangs up the phone.* okay, you can let him go now.

Demeter: *lets go of Hades*

***

Hermes: HOW AM I THE MEANIE! and sense when does the smart-mouth ever use a word like 'meanie'?

Poseidon: i am so confused.

***

Zim: yes. and my disguise is INGENUIS!

Persphone: aw, the show's over already?

Demeter: unfortunatly...

***

Zeus: well it might be the fact that you show people other people's personal things!

Hermes: and?

Zeus: wow. i can't believe you're my son.

***

Dib: not really Zim...

Nico: *walks off and comes back a few minutes later* PIZZAS HERE! *Dead people charge at him for the pizza* NOO! CATCH THE PIZZA! *throws the Pizza at the goddesses*

Demeter: *catchs the pizza* YES!

***

Hermes: Thats mean...you're not a nice daddy!

Poseidon: ...

***

Zim: DONT QUESTION MY GUINOUSNESS!

Gir: ! *falls asleep*

Hades: HEY! DID YOU USE MY MONEY TO PAY FOR THAT?

Nico: yep. and the best part is that you don't get even one piece!

Hades: hey! i'm your father!

Nico: so?

Demeter: *eats all the pizza really quickly* *burps* that was good...

Persephone/Nico/Hades: *stare*

***

Zeus: i am ashamed to be your father.

Athena: that's mean...

***

Gaz: at least he shut up.

Gir: *wakes up* !

Nico: YOU JUST ATE ALL THE PIZZA!

Demeter: yeah...

Nico: UUGH! IM STARVING!

Demeter: so? eat cereal.

Nico: IF I EAT ANY MROE CEREAL, I'LL PUKE!

Demeter: well, if you were really hungry you would eat cereal.

Nico: THATS IT! IM GOING BACK TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I GET FREE FOOD THERE!

*At camp half-Blood*

Nico: *appeared in the forest from shadow traveling*

Percy: hey Nico, you just missed dinner. if you got here about a minute earier, you wouldve gotten some.

Annabeth: correction. if you got here 45 seconds eariler you have got some.

Nico: *eye twich* MUST. GET. FOOOOOD.

Percy: Travis and Conner might have some.

Nico: TRAVIS! CONNER! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME YOUR FOOD! *chases Travis and Conner*

Travis: WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!

***

Apollo: wait a minute...Hermes, dont you have a crush on Artemis?

HErmes: *whole face turns red and he stutters* uh...umm...err...no! no, pft, i would i like her?

Poseidon: o_O

***

Zim: you spoke too soon. *goes and turns Gir off*

Conner: I DON'T KNOW BRO, BUT YOU BETTER NOT LET HIM NEAR OUR SECRET STASH OF FRIED CHICKEN!

Nico: GIVE. ME. FOOD!

*down in the underworld*

Persephone: well, at least he's gone.

Demeter: yeah, but we still have HIM. *motions to hades whos rolling on the floor crying*

Hades: MY PIZZA!

***

Artemis: *pops up* I HEARD SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING ABOUT LIKING ME!

Athena: yeah, Hermes does.

Hermes: i do not!

Athena: yeah, you do.

Artemis: *blinks*

***

Gaz: *eye twitches* YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT SIX HOURS AGO?

Hermes: *blushing* I DO NOT!

Apollo: yeah...ya do.

Hermes: NO I DONT!

Poseidon: you made it clear when you started bluching and denying the fact you love her so quickly.

Hermes: oh, and what do yo know about any of that stuff? you married a water nymph!

Poseidon: Amphirite isnt a water nymph anymore! she's Queen of the Sea!

Hermes: whatever. I. Do. Not. Like. Artemis.

Aphroidite: yes you do.

Hermes: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Aphroidite: im the goddess of love. i know who likes who, even if they dont.

Hermes: O_O *thinking: oh crap. they're on to me!* uhh...i have to go see May...BYE! *starts running*

***

Nico: *shadow travels in front of Travis and Conner* GIVE ME FRIED CHICKEN! *tackles them and then tied them to a pole with chains and makes dead people surround them* WHERE IS THE FOOD!

***

Demeter: what a fool. he needs so much more cereal. maybe then he wont be so stupid.

***

Zim: you didn't tell me to.

Athena: HERMES LIKES ARTEMIS! HERMES AND ARTEMIS SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE-

Apollo: THEN COMES MARRIAGE!

Zeus: THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!

Artemis: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

everyone: *shuts up*

Artemis: *glares at hermes* if you like me then let me inform you now. *takes a threatining step towards him* if you so much as touch me or try to make a move, then i swear on the river of Styx that i will personally make your life miserable. and you don't want to se me mad. *dissapears*

***

Conner: *eyes wide* WOW NO WAY! BRO WE ARE SURROUNDED BY DEAD PEOPLE! THIS IS AWESOME!

Nico: *crazed look in his eyes* FRIED CHICKEN!

***

Gaz: *leaps at zim and starts to strangle him* YOU IDIOT!

Hermes: *takes step back and lowers his gaze when Artemis stepped forward* *when she's gone, he glares at everyone else* gee. thanks guys! now im being hated by ANOTHER girl.

Poseidon: Another?

Hermes: yeah. there's Peresphone, Maria, Sarah...*continues to say the names of girls who hate him for 3 hours* and now, there's Artemis.

Poseidon: please tell me it's over.

Hermes: well, those are all the ones i can think of and that are still alive...a few of them killed themselves, or moved to a different country and changed their names, and i few i think ended up in prison.

Poseidon: thats nice.

***

Travis: uhh...i woulding say this is cool...

Conner: why?

Travis: they have weapons and are pointing them to our heads.

dead people: *have weapons pointed at Travis and Conner*

Nico: *comes foward all spooky-like.* tell me. where. is. the. fried chicken!

***

Zim: *choke choke* G...Gir! save your master!

Gir: *turned off*

Zim: oh wait, you're still turned off. crap. *choke*

Athena: *falls asleep while hermes continued on and on*

Zeus: i wonder why they killed themselves.

Hermes: i know, i don't understand it either!

Zeus: wow.

***

Conner: DON'T TELL HIM BRO! DON'T GIVE IN TO THE POWER OF THE DEAD!

Travis: uhh...ohhhkay...

Conner: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nico: GIVE ME THE CHICKEN!

Conner: NEVER!

Nico: ATTACK! *dead people run towards Travis and conner*

Conner: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

***

Dib: GO GAZ GO!

Gaz: *chokes Zim*

Hermes: am i really THAT annoying that they kill themselves? i cant be THAT annoying...

Poseidon: im not sure if you or Apollo are more annoying.

Hermes/Apollo: HEY!

***

Dead Peoples: *attack Travis and Conner*

Nico: *keeps half of the dead people back* go find the stash of fried chicken. NOW!

the half Nico took from the others: *go to find the stash of chicken*

***

Zim: *CHOKE CHOKE* MINIMOOSE!

Minimoose: RAWR!

Athena: if i were one of the girls you dated *shivers* then i would kill myself. although i don't know why i would date you in the first place...

Hermes: hey! i'm not that bad.

Scilence

Hermes: right?

Zeus/Athena/Apollo/Poseidon: right...

***

Conner: *hits dead poepl over the head with random baseball bat that he'd stolen* TAKE THAT YOU ROTTING, DISGUSTING ZOMBIES!

Random Dead person: dude, we aren't zombies.

other random dead girl: yeah i'm like so not a zombie. that is, like, so insulting.

Travis: wow.

Conner: NO YOU WILL NEVER GET MY FRIED CHICKEN!

***

Dib: *leaps at minimoose* NO! THIS IS TOO GOOD TO INTERUPT!

Hermes: you people are so mean. why do i deliver mail to mean peoples?

***

Nico: I will get that fried chicken, if it's the last thing i do!

the dead guys Nico sent to go look for the fried chicken: my lord, we found the chicken.

Nico: GIMME!

dead guys: *give him the chicken*

Nico: VICTORY! *eats the chicken like a rabid cartoon animal* CHICKEN!

*about five minutes later when all the chicken is gone*

Nico: *face is green little* ohhhhh...i ate too fast...*burp*

Percy: ya know, if you were that hungry, you could've told us and we would've just talked Chiron into giving us some leftovers for you.

Nico: Now you tell me? *gags* if you need me, i'll be in the bathroom *goes and pukes a few times*

***

*in the Underworld*

Hades: *glares at the goddesses* told you we shoudnt have let him summon those dead guys to find the chicken!

Demeter: hey! YOU were the one who ate all the pizza!

Hades: So?

Demeter: THE REST OF US WERE HUNGRY TOO!

Hades: clearly. or else Nico wouldnt be puking his insides out right now.

***

Zim: MINIMOOSE!

Minimoose: SQUEAK!

Athena: 'cause it's your job. duh.

***

Conner: DUDE! YOU WASTED OUR FRIED CHICKEN! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?

Nico: *pukes*

Travis: that's just wrong.

Conner: what is?

Travis: THAT HE WASTED OUR FRIED CHICKEN!

***

Persephone: actually, mother, YOU ate all the pizza...

Demeter: what? i did no such thing!

Persephone: yeah you did.

Demeter: PROVE IT!

***

Dib: shut up minimoose!

Gaz: *chokes zim* WHY WON'T YOU DIE?

Hermes: i should put jelly in your letters more often...and a few other tricks i have up my sleeves. *wearing a sleevless shirt*

Poseidon: what sleeves?

Hermes: -_- you know what i mean.

***

Nico: no more chicken...*barf*

Percy: should this be funny, or gross?

Annabeth: i think it's in between.

Percy: yeah.

***

Persephone: ugh, im going to go find some cereal.

***

Minimoose: RAWR! *hits Dib in the head with a random baseball bat*

Athena: jelly in our letters? is that the best you can do?

Apollo: obviously.

***

Conner: HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT SKULL BOY! PUKE PUKE PUKE!

Travis: uh, you're getting a little weird there bro...

Conner: *laughs like a crazy person* HAHAHAHA! PUKE NICO AND DIE!

***

Demeter: CEREAL!

Hades: i really don't like you...

Demeter: the feeling is mutal.

Hades: *glares* i'm gonna go find something better to eat then cereal! *stalks off*

Demeter: GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!

***

Gaz: *pays no attention to her brother getting beaten up* WHAT IS WITH YOU IRKENS? WHY WON'T YOU DIE?

Dib: he can only die if you take off his PAK!

Gaz: *stops choking zim* why did you tell me that three hours ago?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hey, Star here. Sorry GazmRules and me haven't posted in a while. I've been grounded and Gazm has had problems in her family. So! On wit ze story!

Hermes: no, i can do much worse. but anyone who knows anything about trickery and pranks knows to never give away the worst they can do. of course, only the people who have more then half a brain know that, so im not surprised that none of you did.

Poseidon: *makes a wave wash over Hermes* Are you calling me stupid?

Hermes: *shocked face* WHAT? ME? think YOU'RE stupid? really Poseidon, i thought you knew by now that i would never call you stupid. Athena and Apollo, yes, but YOU? pft, i wouldn't even think about calling you stupid. *sly smirk*

Poseidon: *believes him*

the others: *believe him, sense he's using his totally awesome i-can-lie-to-anyone-and-they'll-never-notice-til-its-too-late powers*

Dionysus: notice how he didnt say he would call Artemis stupid.

Everyone else: *laugh at Hermes*

Hermes: SHUT UP!

***

Nico: Ugh...go die in a hole, Morons. I'm going to bed, and if i find out you two did or are planning to do anything to my cabin or me, i'll make sure you both rot in Fields of Punishment. same goes for anyone who wakes me. *walks over grumbling* I don't feel good...

Percy: i would take that treat seriously.

Annabeth: Conner, i can guarantee you that telling a son of Hades to die wont end well. and don't forget his fatal flaw is holding grudges, so i hope you didnt do anything to his cabin.

Travis: *kicks a bucket of hot pink paint away along with the paint brushes* pft, now why would do that?

*silence*

Nico: TRAVIS! CONNNER! GET YOUR SORRY A*** OVER HERE!

Travis/Conner: run! *run off*

***

Hades: *finds an orange and starts to eat it*

***

Zim: NO! NOT MY PAK! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Artemis: *calls from somewhere unknown* HERMES! I HATE YOU!

Athena: that's how we all feel!

Hermes: hurtful...

***

Chiron: *suddenly appears* just one question: tell me, exactly WHY is the HADES cabin covered in PINK?

Conner: *while running* *laughs* you know bro, it's a good thing that paint is supposed to be permanent!

Travis: yeah! the label said that it won't come off for months! or even fade!

Chiron: *hears Conner and Travis laughing like monkeys* *sighs* great, they've done it again haven't they?

Percy: yep.

***

Hades: I LOVE ORANGES!

Demeter: good to know.

Hades: *eats orange really fast* *starts to choke* I THINK I SWOLLOWED A SEED! *gags*

Demeter: too bad you can't die.

Hades: *flops, gasping, onto the floor like a fish* NEED AIR! *gasps*

***

Gaz: *stops choking Zim* anything...?

Zim: yes! *gasps* just don't touch my PAK!

Gaz: hmmm...

Poseidon: you'll get over it.

Hermes: you people are so mean! really, what did i ever do you to you guys?

***

Nico: *sends dead guys to go haunt the Hermes cabin for however long the paint lasts on his cabin.* *sleeps and dreams...mutters in his sleep, but left his door open, so everyone was able to hear what he was saying* Mama? Mama, don't leave me! please don't go! MAMA! MAMA! it...it was Bianca's fault! she put the needle in the toilet paper! it she never put it there, then none of my dippers would have blood on them! MAMA! DONT GO!

Annabeth: he calls his mom 'mama'?

Percy: yeah.

Annabeth: and he's the son of Hades, and normally all acting tough and not soft at all?

Percy: yep.

Annabeth: and yet, he's crying for his 'mama'?

Percy: how many times am i going to have to say 'yes'?

***

Demeter: do you hear your son?

Hades: no...

Demeter: he's calling for his 'mama'.

Hades: his 'mama'? *sigh* if only he knew her.

Demeter: Blame Zeus for that one.

Hades: i did.

Demeter: hm. where'd she go, anyway?

Hades: Elysium. after Hermes pointed out that if was unfair that none of his kids parents' or his kids were killed, he allowed me to bring her to Elysium.

Demeter: well, that's nice of him.

Hades: Bianca certainly enjoys it. It's a shame Nico wont get to spend as much time with her.

Demeter: *laughing slightly* with his mama.

***

Zim: uhh...

Athena: hmm...where do i start?

***

Conner: *wakes up and sees dead people surrounding him* wow, dude, this is so cool! Travis, wake up!

Travis: *snores*

Conner: TRAVIS!

Travis: *mumbles in his sleep* i didn't steal the lollipop i swear...i didn't do it! no! my lollipop!

***

Persephone: *in Hades's gloomy kitchen* *opens cabinets* great, there's only fruit-loops left...MOTHER!

Demeter: WHAT?

Persephone: WHERE'S THE RESSES PUFFS?

Demeter: *comes in* i threw it out. that stuff is 98% sugar!

Persephone: *glares* you did what?

Demeter: i threw it away.

Persephone: MOTHER!

***

Gaz: Hmmmm...

Zim: JUST PICK SOMETHING!

Hermes: OH C'MON! im not THAT bad!

***

Travis: WHOWHATWHEREWHENWHY! oh. OMH! DEAD DUDES TRYING TO KILL US!

Dead guy: *try to kill Travis and Conner*

***

Hades: YOU THREW AWAY THE SUGARY CEREAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

***

Zim: will you just pick something, i mean really.

Athena: *not listening* *counts on fingers* well there was that one time when you told everyone about Apollo's secret crush and he shot you with an arrow but didn't bother to heal you...then there was the time when you went after one of Poseidon's girlfriends and had them break up with him...and that other time when you switched everyone's mail and everything was in chaos and then you took that as a distraction so you could pick our pockets! and who could forget the time when you "accidentally" burned one of Zeus's letters that was to go to his girlfriend and he zapped you until you-

Hermes: OKAY! I get it!

***

Persephone: how could you throw the cereal away?

Demeter: it was easy. i picked the box up, turned, walked five feet to the trash can, opened it, and threw it away.

Hades: wait! thrash days are only on Tuesdays! it's Monday! maybe it's still there! *attacks trash can and trash flies everywhere*

***

Gaz: don't tell me what to do! i could torture you just by not saying anything but since I'm nice, i won't.

Dib: nice?

Gaz: shut it.

Hermes: besides, i know you all wish you could trick and lie to people the way i do. and be as awesome as i am, but all well.

Poseidon: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE THAT ONE GIRL BREAK UP WITH ME?

Hermes: pft, no. it was Apollo. geez, am i blamed for EVERYTHING?

Poseidon: *falls for Hermes lie and makes a huge wave crash over Apollo, while causing an Earthquake in Japan*

***

Hades: I FOUND IT! *Holds up cereal box*

***

Zim: uh...can you please hurry? i really have some world domination planning to do...

Apollo: *soaking wet* HEY! I DIDN'T MAKE THAT GIRL BREAK-UP WITH YOU YOU MEANIE!

Poesidon: you didn't?

Apollo: OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD DO THAT ANYWAY? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!

Athena: says you.

Apollo: STAY OUT OF THIS ATHENA! *another wave hit's him* WOULD YOU STOP THAT? I'M SUPPOSED TO STAY DRY SEEING AS I'M THE SUN GOD! *glares at Poseidon*

***

Persephone: ew. I am not eating that.

Hades: *shrugs* more for me! *dumps the contents of the box into his mouth* yuuuuum! *starts to choke*

Persephone: i'm not saving you.

Demeter: neither am i.

Hades: *chokes*

***

Gaz: shut up! I'll choose when I'm ready!

Dib: your plans always fail anyway.

Hermes: *smirks* *phone randomly starts ringing...Hermes looks at the caller I.D.* hm...oh, i gotta take this call. *walks away on the phone* hello?...oh yes. i sent that last week...

Poseidon: you dont think he's working for the titans, do you?

Artemis: Hermes? pft, no. he's much to fun for the titans.

Poseidon: O.o how would you know that?

Artemis: *blushing* he's delivered a lot of messages to me and the hunters.

Poseidon: Right. sure that's how you know.

***

Demeter: it's a shame he cant die because he's immortal.

***

Zim: HAHA! SUCH A FOOLISH HUMAN! YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!

A/N: WTF? Really Gazm?

Apollo: ARTEMIS AND HERMES, SITTIN IN A TREE-

Artemis: *throws random brick* i would stop singing if i were you.

Poseidon: YOU LIKE HERMES!

Artemis: NO I DON'T! *throws another random brick at Poseidon* *turns to Athena* DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?

Athena: no.

Artemis: good.

***

Hades: *chokes*

Persephone: I'm gonna go order another pizza...

Demeter/Persephone: *leave*

***

Gaz/Dib: the dark side of the moon?

Gaz: wtf does that mean?

Hermes: *walks back into the room* *see's Apollo and Poseidon on the floor* what'd i miss?

Artemis: *glares at Hermes* if you were smart, you would leave.

Hermes: why dont YOU leave?

***

Nico: *sleeps*

***

Graystripe: meow.

***

Zim: STUPID HUMANS!

Apollo: *groans* uhhh...eh..mhphumpakhp...

Athena: Hermes, I'd leave if i were you.

Hermes: why? why do I have to leave?

Artemis: *smoke coming out of her ears* Hermes. Leave.

***

Dead people: *surrounding Conner/Travis. still*

Conner: why won't you people go away?

***

Jayfeather: RAWR!

***

Persephone: *talking into a phone* yeah, so i want another large cheese pizza.

Pizza Guy: didn't i already deliver to you people?

Persephone: so? I WANT A PIZZA!

PG: okay...that'll be $11.95.

Persephone: goodbye.

***

Dib: this is coming from the alien who still can't take over Earth after 7 years...

Hermes: ...okay. whatever you say, de- deer worshiper! *walks quickly out of the room* *outside the palace* that was a close one...

Percy: what was a close one?

Hermes: AH! dont sneak up on me like that!

Percy: Jumpy, much?

Hermes: beleive me, after you've been around as long as i have, you'd be jumpy too.

Annabeth: thats not good. when you're jumpy, then chances are you'll lose a battle, and that could get a mortal killed.

Hermes: you are too mike like Athena. *pullls a ba of chocolate covered Pretzels out of his pocket and walks away eating them*

*back in the palace*

Artemis: *thinking: good thing no one realized Hermes was about to say 'dear'. he better not tell anyone...*

***

*morning*

Graystripe: BRAMBLECLAW! It's time to wake Firestar. then, the war patrols must join together.

***

Demeter: you got the money?

***

Zim: HA! YOU HUMANS ARE MUCH TO STUPID TO COME LOOK ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON WHERE I AM CLERVERLY HIDDEN!

Athena: you know, Artemis, i can tell you like him.

Artemis: w-what are you talking about?

Athena: you like Hermes.

Artemis: HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF THAT! I AM A VIRGIN GODDESS! I HAVE BEEN FOR A MILENIA AND I WILL CONTINUE FOR THE ONE AFTER THAT AND THE ONE AFTER THAT!

Athena: uh-huh...*goes to walk out the door* it's okay, i won't tell anyone. *goes out the door*

***

Brambleclaw: alright, no need to yell...*goes into Firestar's den* *sees firestar and sandstorm asleep* FIRESTAR WAKE UP!

***

Persephone: no, i was goning to steal some from Hades.

Demeter: GREAT IDEA!

Persephone: *walks into the kitchen where Hades is still choking* *reaches into his pockets and takes out a wad of cash*

Hades: *gasps* HEY! THAT...*gasp gasp gasp* MINE!

Persephone: it was. *makes flowers suddenly appear all over Hades* (they're the ones he's allergic to)

Hades: *choke choke sneeze* *sneez choke sneeeze*

***

Gaz: and yet you're right here...interesting...

Artemis: ATHENA!

Athena: what?

Artemis: *drags Athena to a place where none of the others are* *in a very quiet voice, through clenched teeth so only Athena can hear her* If you DARE tell anyone about me and Hermes, i WILL tell everyone about you liking Poseidon. and dont deny you like him, because i can tell just by the way you look at him.

Athena: about you AND Hermes? what, does that mean he knows you like him?

Artemis: *sighs and losens her grip* yes. he does know, and he likes me too. and...*whispers in Athena's ear: the new camper at Camp Half Blood, Amanda, is...the daughter of Hermes and me...* BUT HAVE TO SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX NOT TO TELL ANYONE! as a girl to girl promise.

***

Firestar: WHAT? WHOWHENWHERE? WHERE'D THE MONKEY GO! oh...hi Brambleclaw.

***

Nico: *sleeps some more*

Percy: he is so lazy.

Annabeth: so are you.

***

Zim: NO IM NOT! IM ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON!

Athena: Poseidon already knows i like him.

Artemis: what? how?

Athena: rememeber the last chapter of this bloody book?

SC: IT'S NOT A BOOK IT'S A ROLE PLAY!

Athena: WHATEVER!

Artemis: who in the name of Hades was that?

***

Brambleclaw: where'd the monkey go?

Firestar: don't ask.

***

Hades: *hears his name but doesn't know who said it* WHAT? *choke sneeze snezze* who called *choke* me?

Persephone: *hears Hades talking to himself* who's he talking to?

Demeter: i don't know. he has gone crazy.

Persephone: mother, he's been crazy from the day he was born. i mean come on, God of the UNDERWORLD? how much more crazy can you get?

Demeter: you're Queen of the Underworld.

Persephone: don't remind me.

***

Conner: *still surrounded by the dead poeple* WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST GET A LIFE AND LEAVE US ALONE?

***

Dib: YOU'RE RIGHT HERE YOU MORONIC IDIOT!

**Okay, so that's it for now! It was kinda shorter then the others. Lol R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Apollo: SLOW DOWN WHEN YOU'RE TALKING!

Hermes: FINE! *google eyed* besides, Zeus. already being married to Hera didnt stop you from falling in love with mortals. same with Poseidon and Ampheridite, and Ares is going out with Aphrodite, yet he still has kids with mortals. i would know because THEY ALWAYS START OUT IN MY CABIN! ...I NEED WAFFLES!

Apollo: so you admit to liking my sister?

Poseidon: *thinking: oh crap. here they go.*

Hermes: *stupidly drunk* pft, duh!

Apollo: RAWR! *tackles Hermes*

Hermes: OH MY OLYMPUS! APOLLO IS GAY! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!

everyone: *laughing*

Ares: now thats HARSH, Hermes.

Apollo: I AM NOT! AND AT LEAST I DONT GO OF CHASING A GIRL WHO HATES ALL GUYS!

Dionysus: dont worry Hermes, we all know you want Apollo all to yourself so you can have him in bed.

Everyone: *laughs even harder*

!=)

Hades: OKAY! *chases the guy who called Persephone old*

!=)

Nico: *watching from the shadows* walks out of the shadows* this is fun. now, you can either stand there all day corners by my skeletons, or you can admit you painted my cabin pink and have me to deal with. because at least i have SOME mercy. these guys *points to skeletons* have NO mercy, and will kill on my comand.

!=)

Gaz: that was funny.

Apollo: SHUT UP! YOU POEPLE ARE SO MESSED UP!

Hermes: *smile* now now Apollo, no need to get jealous of me liking your sis...

Apollo: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?

!=)

FG: CAN'T WE JUST WORK SOMETHING OUT?

Persephone: NO!

!=)

Conner: pft, i'm not afraid of you.

Travis: yeah, we didn't do anything.

!=)

Zim: AHHHHHHHH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?

Hermes: *calm moment* Apollo, do you mind getting off me? not only is it incredably uncomfortable, but i also have to go the bathroom, and with you pinning me to ground, i cant.

Poseidon: well. this is weird.

!=)

Hades: COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

!=)

Nico: *smirk* have fun. *leaves*

*five hours later*

Travis: Conner?

Conner: Yeah?

Travis: i have to pee.

Conner: Me too. And I'm hungry!

Travis: I bet Nico's just sitting there somewhere in the shadows, watching us like the stalker he is.

Nico: *comes up from behind them* you can always admit to painting my cabin, and then i'll tell the skeletons to leave. but until then, you're stuck there.

!=)

Gaz: my mother.

Apollo: *gets off of him* okay, but don't come calling me if you get lonely!

Evveryone but Poseidon: *laugh*

Poseidon: this is very awkward...

!=)

Persephone: *chases FG* COME BACK HERE!

!=)

Travis: I GOTTA PEE!

Conner: OKAY! I DON'T CARE!

Travis: :( you're mean...

Conner: *fills a cup with water were Travis can see it* Me? mean? never! I just want to go visit Niagra Falls her the water flows and the Hoover Dam that holds back millions of gallons of water just acking to FLOW-

Travis: *red-faced* SHUT UP!

!=)

Zim: i don't wanna know of your human ways of mating!

Hermes: IM FREE! *runs to bathroom*

!=)

Hades: ROAR!

!=)

Travis: *crosses knees* NOT COOL, MAN! NOT COOL! I HAVE TO PEEEE!

Conner: there's also so many oceans i could go see one day. with the currents flowing everywhere

Travis: yeah, now you're starting to sound like Percy when he describes Annabeth and the ocean. AND SHUT UP ALREADY! OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE PILLOW IS STUFF IN THE ARES CABIN'S BATHROOM!

Conner: YOU WOULDNT!

Travis: well duh. i'd put in the Pegasus stables first when the mares are in heat. THEN i'll get a newer camper to put in the Ares cabin's toilet. and break the washer mashines too, so you wont be able to clean it.

Conner: YOU ARE SO MEAN!

Travis: or i could get PErcy to get some crabing to carwl into your underwear and bed sheets and stuff, and maybe put some hot sauce in your food...

Conner: UNFAIR!

Travis: THEN STOP TORTURING ME, AND JUST TELL NICO THAT IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO PAINT HIS CABIN PINK!

!=)

Gaz: i never said anything about that.

Apollo: wow.

Athena: that was just weird.

***

FG: STOP! *sees a random exit* YES! *tries to run for it but gets tackled my Hades*

Hades: I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT APPARENTLY YOU HAVE TO DIE!

FG: why do you always listen to what she tells you to do?

Hades: *glares* because i have to. she's my wife.

!=)

Conner: it was not! now i will try to help you get over your urge to tinkle. drip. drip. drip.

Travis: STOP!

Conner: NEVER!

Nico: you two won't ever give up will you?

Travi/Conner: NEVER!

Nico: ugh.

!=)

Zim: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

RH: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?

Hermes: *runs back in a few minutes later, and run all over the room yelling* ! HEHEHEHE! WOOOHHOOOO! YAY! WEEEEE!

!=)

FG: so? i dont listen to my wife all the time.

!=)

Travis: can you at least make them set me free! i honestly didnt do anything!

Nico: not until you both admit what you did.

Travis: THAT'S IT, CONNER! TELL HIM THAT IT WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA! *kicks Conner repeatidly in his stomach and soft spot*

!=)

Zim: I DONT KNOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Apollo: HERMES WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?

Athena: would somebody PLEASE shut him up?

Artemis: *pops in* shut him up and i shut you up permanently...

Apollo: that's kinda impossible sis.

Athena: somebody's a little too protective...

!=)

Hades: *looks thoughtful* you're right...

Persephone: HADES WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?

Hades: I REFUSE TO KILL HIM!

Persephone: *blinks* what?

Hades: you can't tell me what to do! your not the boss of me!

FG: you go random person who was trying to kill me! take charge for once!

Persephone: *raises an eyebrow* do you really wat to go through this?

Hades: you're right. *looks down at FG* sorry random person but i gotta kill you.

FG's wife: *pops in* OH NO YOU DON'T!

FG: SWEETIE!

FGW: shut up.

!=)

Conner: FINE! I SUGGESTED THAT WE PAINT THE HADES CABIN PINK!

nico: finally.

Travis: *red-faced* NOW MAY I PLEASE GO TO THE BATHROOM?

Nice: *Thinks* *smirks* nope. *walks away*

!=)

RH: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Zim: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaz: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Artemis: *blushing* who else would diliver all the messages and mail? Iris cant do it all by herself.

Hermes: *runs around until he crashes into his throne, then falls asleep*

!=)

FG: okay

!=)

Travis: WHAT? C'MON! PLLEEEEAAAASSEE! I GOTTA GO SO BADLY!

Nico: nope.

Travis: I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Nico: swear on the River Styx?

Travis: YES! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST TELL THE SKELETONS TO BACK OFF!

*thunder*

Nico: hmmmm...*thinks*...

Travis: COME ON, DUDE! I CANT HOLD IT FOREVER! *squrims whil punching Conner in the face foe being an idiot*

Conner: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow

Nico: okay fine. Travis, you're free to go. Conner, you're not.

Skeletons: *move aside so Travis and get out*

Travis: *runs franticly to the bathroom, btu someone is already in there* OH, SCREW THIS! *runs off to the bathrooms that every cabin can use, and pushes some other kids out of the way*

Nico: wow. this is entertaining.

Conner: can i have some food?

Nico: no.

!=)

Gir: GAZY!

(A/N: we stopped the warriors again.)

Athena: i ask again: what do you see in him?

Poseidon: you could do so much better...

!=)

FGW: *runs at Persephone* you aint gonna kill him because he's the only one who pays the bills and i like money!

Persephone: so do i!

FGW: really? *stops running at Persephone* don't you just love it when they buy you everything you want?

Persephone: *narrows eyes* no my husband doesn't give me one thing!

Hades: hey!

Persephone: what, it's true!

FGW: you poor thing!

!=)

onner: but i'm hungry!

Nico: you think i care?

Conner: :(

!=)

Gaz: get. away. from. me.

A/N: oh crap we did...

Artemis: *red faced* I DONT SEE ANYTHING IN HIM!

Apollo: yes you do. im the god of truth. i know when you're not telling the truth.

Artemis: *throws a brick at Apollo and hits him in the head*

Apollo: *knocked out*

!=)

Persephone: i know, right?

!=)

Travis: *comes back with a bag of KETTLE CORN!* *eats it while tormenting Conner because he's not allowed to have any*

!=)

Zim: but IM ALREADY AWAY FROM YOU! THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON IS VERY FAR!

some random hippie-guy: geeeeeez, man. what have you been drinking?

Athena: thank you, we all needed that Artemis.

Artemis: what would you do without me?

!=)

FG: um...*looks at hades who is still holding him down* can you get off of me now?

!=)

Conner: *stomach growls* dude!

Travis: *kettlecorn hanging from his mouth* what?

!=)

Zim what have you been smoking?

Gaz: i was talking to Gir!

Gir: WEEEEEE!

Poseidon: im curious. DO you like Hermes, Artemis?

Artemis: I thought we just went through this. NO, I DONT LIKE HIM!

Aphroidite: *clapping* YOU'RE DENYING YOU LIKE HIM! oh, isnt this one of the sweetest things i've ever seen! well, other then Helen and Paris, but still! denial is ALWAYS the first stage of the BEST couple! just look at Percy and Annabeth! they didnt like each other at first, but now they're in love-

Athena/Poseidon: APHROIDITE!

!=)

Hades: huh? oh yeah, sure. hey, you got any popcorn? *gets off him*

!=)

Conner: give me some!

Travis: Nope. it's all mine. *eats more*

!=)

Zim: *blinks*

Athena: Artemis, you like him. everyone can see that! *glances at Apollo and then Poseidon* well, anyone who isn't knocked out or stupid can see it.

Aphrodite: YOU LIKE HIM! AND HE LIKES YOU! just admit it Artemis. i bet this sappy love story will end in a tragedy.

Athena: why?

Aphrodite: i dunno...

Artemis: since when did you become and oracle?

!=)

FG: uh...no...BUT I GOT KETTLECORN!

!=)

Conner: *hears that everyone has kettlecorn* why does everyone have that except for me?

Travis: *mouth full* Mphmugimfdimph.

Conner: 0.o what?

Travis: *swallows* *starts choking* (A/N: i like making people choke!)

!=)

Gaz: what?

RH: huh?

Zim: who?

gir: ...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hermes: *snuffles and wakes up* who did what now? *groggy*

Artemis: *shakes her head*

Aphrodite: *jumpy and clapping* SHE SOOOO LIKES HIM!

Ares/Dionysus/and Apollo who randomly woke up: HERMES AND ARTEMIS, SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Hermes: *confused* *thinking: did i say something in my sleep, or something?* does anyone mind telling me, WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?

!=)

(A/N: arent you supposed to be Hades?)

HAdes: WOOHOO!

!=)

Nico: *not feeling like having to explain why Travis would be dead, so he pulls out his sword, and using the flat of the blade, smacks Travis on the back very hard and dislodging the kettle corn*

!=)

Zim: ...im gonna go work on my next EVIL plan of NORMALNESS

Artemis: *reaches for her bow* if you were smart you'd shut up.

Ares/Dionyus/Apollo: *shut up*

Aphrodite: this is sooooooo romantic!

Athena: *shakes her head in disgust* making battle plans are so much more fun then stupid love stories.

Aphrodite: *glares at Athena* what did you just say?

Athena: you heard me.

!=)

Hades: *grabs kettlecorn and scarfs it down*

FG: *stares at empty bag* dude, i wanted some too!

Hades: *looks like a pshyco* my kettlcorn! MINE! *runs away*

Persephone: ugh.

Demeter: *pops up* KETTLECORN IS A GRAIN WHICH IS WHAT CEREAL IS MADE OUT OF!

Persephone: *rolls her eyes* mother!

!=)

Conner: *groans* dude, why didn't you let him choke?

Travis: you're mean! :(

!=)

Gaz: yes because being normal is evil.

Hermes: does that include me?

Artemis: yes.

Hermes: darn. ...oh crap! *poofs away*

Poseidon: where'd he go off to?

Ares: i dont care where he ran off to.

Aphrodite: i wouldnt be surprized if he ran off to the bathroom. he drank A LOT of coffee.

Poseidon: what would make you think THAT of all things?

Maia: *apears* didnt he get a girl's phone number again?

Poseidon: i think he did...

!=)

Persephone: HADES! *runs after him*

!=)

Nico: *says to Travis* go repaint my cabin black, no pranks, tricks, or anything.

Travis: Why?

Nico: *smirks* you swore on the River Styx that you would do whatever i tell you to if i let you free. though i do wonder how long you would have stood there before you would've wet yourself. then i would've made of my skeletons put some fans on high, and watch as you slowly froze!

Travis: that is crul. *sighs* Conner, where'd we put the black paint?

!=)

Zim: yes. yes it is. *runs to his base* IM NORMAL!

Who's Maia?)

Atremis: he did what?

Poseidon: got a girls phone number. why do you care?

Aphrodite: because she likes him!

Artemis: *glares* shut up you two! now i'm going to go and find Her-um...somebody. don't look at me! *poofs away*

Athena: how were you looking at her?

Apphrodite: like this: 0.o

!=)

Hades: *hides in a random tree* she will never find me!

*two squirlls pop up*

Squirrel #1: get out of our tree!

Hades: never!

Squirrels: *throw acorns at him*

Hades: owwwww!

!=)

Conner: *looks scared* bro, we threw it all out!

Travis: what?

Nico: *looks from Conner to Travis* you two will repaint my cabin or will pay.

Conner: with our lives?

Nico: *shrugs* i dunno. maybe.

Conner/Travis: CRAP! *run to nearest Home Depot and steal 20 buckets of black paint*

!=)

Gir: *giggles* master so silly...

Maia is Hermes mommy!)

Hermes: *sitting at a table in Applebees with the random waitress whos number he got* so...

Artemis: HERMES!

Hermes: *jumps five feet out of his chair* Artemis! uh...ok, i can explain. *starts to speak in...GREEK!* okay, so when i got some of the coffee earier, and uh, she was the waitress and she gave me her number, and i didnt want to be RUDE or anything, so like, i called her and she made me come here!

Artemis: *english* yeah, you think i'll beleive that?

Hermes: i was kinda hoping you would...or WAIT, WHY'D I SAY THAT?

waitress: im not sure what he said, but i only called him so i can get him a side-job at the coffee shop. i if you think i like him, then i'll have you know, im already married.

Hermes: And i just ordered a margarita, so can i at least wait 'til that comes before you drag me out of here...

Artemis: why are you looking for a side-job, when you already have lots of other jobs?

Hermes: for the free coffee.

Artemis: ugh. *pulls up the chair next to Hermes* so, you're name is...?

waitress: Sarah.

Artemis: hm. would you like to join the hunters?

Sarah: the what?

Artemis: the Hunters of Artemis.

Hermes: Uh...*whispers to Artemis* she doesnt know we're gods, or even Greek...

Artemis: never mind, Sarah. im thinking of something different

waiter: *comes up with Hermes's drink* Here you are, sir.

Hermes: thanks

!=)

Persephone: *pops up behind Hades* i found you.

!=)

Nico: *gets a lawn chair and has some skeletons hold some big leaves over to shade him while he watchs Travis and Conner paint his cabin black*

Travis: *to Conner* dude...you so owe me for this one.

Conner: whatever.

!=)

Gaz: shut up.

Artemis: *bats her eyelashes at the cute waiter* hey there.

Waiter: *smiles* hi...

Hermes: *raises eyebrows* i thought you despised all men, no matter what species,

Artemis: i had a kid with you. you think i can't have some fun for myself?

Sarah: wait, you had a child with her and you were hitting on me?

Artmeis: i know, right?

Sarah: men.

Artemis: agreed.

!=)

Hades: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Squirlls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Persephone: why are you screaming?

Squirlls: we don't know.

Persephone: what are you two suppossed to be?

Squirll #2: we are the squirlls of this hollow! now leave!

Persephone: i don't think so.

!=)

Conner: sometimes i really hate being a son of Hermes...

Travis: *glares* just shut up and work. you're the reason we're in this mess.

Nico: i still see pink!

Conner: oh shut up!

Nico: what did you just say?

Conner: nothing.

Nico: uh-huh.

!=)

Zim: NEVER!

Dib: be quiet i'm trying to sleep!

Zim: why are you in my base?

Dib: i honestly don't know.

Hermes: *narrows eyes* okay, it's time to go. *grabs Artemis's wrist and drags her out of the applebees* if theres one thing i hate more then disrepect, its someone you like -and they know you like them- hitting on someone else right in front of their faces.

Artemis: first off, that IS disrepect. and second off, draging a woman out of an applebees without her permission is disrespect.

Hermes: ...crap, it is. but you were SO hitting on that waiter guy!

Artemis: you were hitting on that waitress.

Hermes: i told you, she was already married to someone, and was offering me a side-job.

Artemis: i dont see why you need another side-job.

Hermes: who said i was to do any of the work? i was going to make it looked like i was working, when really i would be taking some free coffee!

Artemis: whatever.

Hermes: are you mad at me? *sad face*

Artemis: *rolls eyes playfully, happy to be able to show affection for Hermes without everyone getting on her case* *kissed him softly* i doubt anyone could stay at you for long.

Hermes: excuse me for a moment, i must go punish one of my kids. i will be back...eventually.

(A/N: *shivers* all this lovey-dovey typeing thing is so...Aphrodite-like. *shivers*)

IN THE APPLEBEES

Sarah the waitress: *says to the waiter* hello.

Waiter: wanna have kids with me?

Sarah: SURE! *skips away with the random waiter to live with the magical unicorns in fairy-land*

(A/N: the beach washed away all saneity in me...NOOO! DARN IT!)

!=)

Persephone: Hades, come on! we're missing some entertaining stuff on Olympus!i just know it!

!=)

Conner/Travis: *jumps back when Hermes appears in front of them*

Hermes: did i hear you say, Conner, that you hate being my son?

Conner: n-no! i would never say such a thing!

Travis: yes he did!

Conner: no i didnt!

Travis: did to!

Conner: did not!

Travis: did to!

Conner: did n-

Hermes: ENOUGH! be glad, Conner, that im in a good mood right now, and know that the next time i ever hear you say that, you'll be a daughter of Aphrodite, or someone else.

Conner: you could do that?

Hermes: yeah, it's called 'kill someone and trick HAdes into haveing you reborn to another one of the Greek gods after you swim in the River Lithe.' it's really simple.

Conner:...I LOVE BEING YOUR SON! *continues to paint with Travis*

Hermes: *smiles and goes back to Artemis*

!=)

Zim: GET OUT OF MY BASE!

(A/N: mgical unicorns in fairy-land? really, Gazm? really?)

Sarah: PRETTYFULL!

Waiter: i know right? *giggles*

Sarah: 0.o okay...

ON OLYMPUS

Dionysus: she totally likes him.

Aphrodite: and he totally likes her.

Poseidon: *rubs his head* i have a headache.

Aphrodite: *waggles eyebrows* i think i know someone who would LOVE to comfort you. *glances at Athena*

Athena: *dosen't notice Aphrodite's pointed look because she is reading a thick book about battle strategies* *she also doesn't see Poseidon blush*

Poseidon: i can do quite well on my own!

Aphrodite: uh-huh.i can see Hermes and Artemis aren't the only ones in denial...

Poseidon: *thinking: crap. crap. crap!*

Athena: *reads*

!=)

Hades: *whiny little kid voice* but i don't wanna!

Persephone: i will get you out of this tree one way or another.

Hades: NEVER!

Squirlls: well help! *peck Hades with acorns again*

Hades: *shields head with his arms* again: OW!

!=)

Hermes: i love torturing my kids.

Artemis: i love you. *kisses him*

(A/N: *shivers* this does feel really weird and totally Aphrodite-y...)

!=)

Dib: NEVER! YOU CAN NEVER GET ME OUT OF YOUR HOME!

Gaz: you sound like a stalker, Dib.

Poseidon: you peoplr drive me nuts.

!=)

tree nymph that lives in the tree: RAPER!

!=)

Hermes: would you like to go to Italy for some fresh pizza?

!=)

Travis: *sweating*

!=)

Zim: when'd you get here?

Hades: NUTS! *runs into the room while being chased by the squirlls who are pelting him with acorns*

Persephone: *walks in after* they're acorns, not nuts, you moron.

Poseidon: why are you being chased by squirrls?

Hades: I DON'T KNOW!

Persephone: he was hiding in their tree and they wanted him gone. so what's up here?

Aphrodite: *looks like a little happy school girl* HERMES AND ARTEMIS LIKE EACH OTHER!

Persephone: *shocked face* nuh-uh!

Aphrodite: yeah-huh!

Persephone: o.o

!=)

Artemis: i feel like we're being talked about on Olympus..  
Hermes: oh, screw them!

*thunder rumbles*

Hermes: except for Zeus!

Artemis: kiss up.

!=)

Conner: dude, why are you sweating?

Travis: we almost got beaten up by our own fater!

Conner: and...?

!=)

Gaz: when i was born.

Poseidon: it's clear as day if you watch the way they act around each other. they flirt more then Aphrodite and Ares!

Aphrodite/Ares: HEY!

Apollo: it's true.

!=)

Hermes: Okay. *kisses Artemis on the lips*

Artemis: *blush, blush, blush*

Hermes: *smiles* you said 'kiss up'.

Artemis: *smiles back* ya know, this would realy suck if everyone else was watching.

ON OLYMPUS:

Everyone: *watchs "Aphrodite's Coupel Gossip" show and sees everything Hermes and Artemis just did*

!=)

Travis: and this is black paint, and it's hot outside.

!=)

Zim: when you get into my base?

Aphrodite: *bats eyelashes* Ares, you are so cute...

Ares: *flexses muscles* you like what you see?

Aphrodite: VERY much. You wanna come over tonight? i think i need a massage...

Ares: Sure. I can really help you relax and have fun. *walks out with Aphrodite clinging to his arm*

Persephone: i don't even want to know what is going to happen in Aphrodite's bedroom tonight...

Hades: excuse me while I go barf up my lunch.

!=)

Artemmis: i love how you twist words around...*bats her eyelashes*

Hermes: *grins* i love you.

Artemis: oh, you!

!=)

Conner: point taken.

!=)

Gaz: i have no freaking clue, honestly.

That's it for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Demeter: SO, YOU EAT ALL THE PIZZA THEN GO BARF IT UP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FAT MONKEY!

Poseidon: fat monkey?

Demeter: yes. fat monkey.

!=)

Hermes: *bites lip and looks nervous* uh...lets...go somewhere else! * grabs her wrist and teleports to Calypso's island while the titan is sleeping and brings Artemis far from the cave where she is* no...no, this place is to out in the open. *teleports them to Mt. Kyllene in Arkadia in Greece (The cave he was born in) it's empty* much quieter...

Artemis: and...why did you bring me here?

Hermes: because people cant spy on us here. *grabs her hand while he's talking*

Artemis: and why in Greece instead of some where on Mount Olympus?

Hermes: *not looking up* because. *slips a small but prettyful ring on her finger silently without looking up*

(A/N: *GAG* there is so much stuff wrong with boredum...DARN YOU, BOREDUM! DARN YOU!)

!=)

Travis: *covers the last pink spot*

Nico: now go get me some prime rib. and make sure it's juicy and done medium-well!

!=)

Zim: YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!

Hades: I AM NOT A FAT MONKEY!

Demeter: But you barfed up the pizza!

Hades: ...and?

Demeter: *attacks Hades like a rabid animal*

Hades: OWW! help! Get this wack-o off of me!

!=)

Artemis: *stares at ring* *Is breathless* ...Hermes? W...What is this for?

Hermes: *looks into her eyes* I was just wondering if.. if you might...wanna um...

Artemis: what?

Hermes: ummm...

Artemis: spit it out!

A/N: You take it from here about what he's gonna ask her. I feel like such an Aphrodite worshiper right now...

!=)

Conner: I'M HUNGRY!

Nico: Ans I should care why?

Conner: BECAUSE YOU SHOULD!

Travis: dude, do you feel that?

Conner: What?

Travis: *grins* I feel like our dad is about to do somethin sneaky...

!=)

Gaz: *raises eyebrows* why am I here?

Poseidon: and what's in it for me if i get her off you?

!=)

(A/N: gee, thanks for leaving me to be the Aphrodite worsahiper for the few minutes imma type this!)

Hermes: *mad at himself for being so nervous* URG! WHY cant say it!

Artemis: relax. no one is rushing you.

Hermes: im rushing myself. uh...would you...um...SRCERTLY marry me? *looks at his feet*

Artemis: Um...*smiles and kisses him on the lips* does that answer your question?

Hermes: *blushes* is that a yes?

Artemis: yes.

!=)

Conner: we gotta be sneaky, charlie! SNEAKY!

Travis/Nico: O.o

!=)

Zim: how do you expect me to know?

Hades: *tries to push Demeter off him* I'll...um...PAY FOR YOUR ACORNS!

Everyone in the room except Demeter who is trying to claw his eyes out: 0.o

Poseidon: Acorns?

Hades: I DON'T KNOW! JUST GET THIS...THING OFF OF ME!

Demeter: RAWR!

!=)

A/N: Yep! you're welcome!

Travis: you know, you Charlie the Unicorn worshiper, we should go to see what our father is doing.

Conner: how will we find him?

Travis: follow me. *teleport mysteriously to the cave*

Nico: MY PRIME RIB!

Travis/Conner: *see Artemis and Hermes kissing* UGH EWWW! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?

Hermes/Artemis: *jump apart*

Hermes: Travis! Conner! w-what are you doing here?

Travis: the question is, dad, what are YOU doing here?

Conner: *waggles eyebrows* i think i have an idea...

Travis: EWWW! THANKS FOR THE VISUAL BRO!

!=)

Gaz: i dunno.

Gir: I...Don't..Know...WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Poseidon: I DONT WANT ACORNS!

!=)

Hermes: first of all, how the HADES did you make it to Greece?

Travis: we mysteriously teleported here.

Hermes: and WHY are you here? *trying to hold back anger*

Conner: Travis said he felt like you were doing something sneaky and we got curious.

Travis: BLAME THE ADHD!

Hermes: as much as i hate doing this... *in one swift movment gets Travis and Conner pinned the wall* dont either of you EVER tell anyone of this.

Travis/Conner: we wont!

Hermes: swear it on the River Styx.

Travis/Conner: WE SWEAR ON TH ERIVER STYX WE WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE OF THIS!

Hermes: good. *releases them and teleports thm back to camp* those two are soem of the biggest trouble makers i've ever made...

Artemis: if we're going to be married, you better not countinously have more kids with mortal women.

Hermes: i wont. and i already have an excuse on why.

Artemis: oh?

Hermes: i'll say after Luke died and all that, that i got tired of watching my childeren all die at such young ages, and dont want to go through losing any of them.

Artemis: beleivable.

Hermes: though i find it unbeleivably amazing that someone like you would like someone like me.

Artemis: what, do you think im too good for you?

Hermes: in your dreams. *kissy kissy!*

!=)

Zim: NO! NO MORE OF THAT, GIR!

Hades: HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT ACORNS? *still trying to push Demeter off* ACORNS ARE YUMMYFULL!

Poseidon: and you know this how?

Athena: he is so stupid.

Demeter: *claws at Hades*

Hades: OW!

!=)

Artemis: My dreams are full of you...

Nico: *from camp Half-blood* MY DREAMS ARE FILLED WITH DEAD PEOPLE!

Artemis: did you hear something?

Hermes: did it sound like a magestic bird? cause that was my heart.

Artemis: 0.o ...what?

Hermes: i don't know...

Artemis: I love it when you don't know stuff!

Hermes: *blushes* it seems to happen a lot.

Conner: you got that right.

Hermes: *jumps* i thought i told you two to leave!

Travis: we did. we left and we came back.

Conner: i love twisting words.

Artemis: the apple didn't fall too far from the tree i guess.

Hermes: don't blame me for their stupidity!

Travi/Conner: HY!

!=)

Gir: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *giggles* ...Weeeeee...

Ares: THIS IS AWESOME!

!=)

Hermes: okay, now the next time either of you come back, BOTH of you will find yourselves in more trouble then youve ever been in before! you seem to forget that i am an Olympian, and therefore, a god, and i dont like being questioned or disobeyed. now, go back to Camp Half-Blood, AND STAY THERE.

Travis/Conner: *gulp* YES SIR! *disappear*

Hermes: as much as i hate using that to my advantage...

Artemis: we're going to need more then that to get out of this one...*is looking outside the cave*

Hermes: why? *looks at what she's looking at* oh crap.

Apollo, Dionysus, Zeus, and Hestia: *standing outside the cave glaring at them.*

Hermes: i can explain.

Dionysus: thats what they ALL say.

Artemis: i know i just broke my oath...but...but i couldnt help it! it was like someone took over my mind!

Hestia: uh huh.

!=)

Zim: curse you

Demeter: *takes out a loaf of hard bread and starts hitting Hades over the head with it* HOW *hits* COULD *hits* YOU *hits* DO *hits* THAT? *hits*

Hades: I DON'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!

Demeter: *stops hitting Hades* did you just apologize?

Hades: ...yes...

Everyone: *staring at Hades*

Persphone: and I thought his heart was ice...

Hades: can you get off of me now Demeter?

Demeter: ...no. *continues hitting Hades*

!=)

Apollo: *smirks* I always knew you could never keep that oath forever, sis. We men are just so alluring...I mean, lok at me.

Artemis: *stares* and what am I supposed to be looking at?

Dionysus: so, you guys are planning to get married, huh?

Hermes: N-no. Who ever said such a thing?

Zeus: you did.

Hestia: we heard you.

Hermes: YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Apollo: *holds up tape recorder. Hermes's voice come out of it* im rushing myself. uh...would you...um...SRECERTLY marry me?

Hermes: that doesn't prove anything.

Dionysus: just admit it! We saw you two kissing for crying out loud!

Artemis: How?

Hestia: From Aphrodite's gossip channel.

Artemis: *narrows eyes* I'm going to kill her...

FROM OLYMPUS:

Aphrodite: I LOVE YOU TOO ARTEMIS!

BACK IN CAVE THINGY:

Apollo: yeah, who doesn't love a rule breaker?

!=)

Gaz: You don't have that ability.

Persephone: *laughs at Hades*

!=)

Dionysus: how does that not prove anything? we have a tape recorder, and Poseidon recorded it on TV.

Hermes: you people have much to learn. it is all too simple to take a tape corder and make a fake recording by getting clips of someone saying one word, and making it so it seems as if you heard someone say something they didnt. same with TV.

Apollo: that made no sense...and that still doesnt explain you two kissing!

Hermes: it could've been a trick of the light. maybe the shadows in here made it seem like that, when really she was trying to slap me in the face because i said that im better then she is everything.

Artemis: which you're not.

Hermes: how would you know? you've never done some of the things i have! i dont see any childern of Artemis running around in Camp Half Blood!

Apollo: i can't believe i just heard you say that. dude, that is so messed up!

Hermes: but it's true. *thinks about his and Artemis's daughter*

!=)

Zim: YOU LIE!

Hades: you people are so mean!

!=)

Artemis: I am a VIRGIN goddess you moron! *thinks: one little lie won't hurt..* anyway, Why would I want to have a kid? I mean, the process is so wierd and you get sweaty and sticky and why would I want to do that?

Everyone: TMDFI! (A/N: Too Damn Much F-ing Information)

Artemis: it's true. Why would i want to do that especially with Hermes.

Hermes: HEY!

!=)

Gaz: okay. curse me now.

Zim: CURSE YOU!

Gaz: *loks around* nope, still not cursed.

Demeter: yes, yes i am!

Persephone: HA-HA!

!=)

Hermes: i get THAT sweaty!

everyone: HERMES! SHUT UP!

Hermes: it's true...

Apollo: just admit it. you two love each other and are planning to get secertly married.

Hermes: *sneezes*

Apollo: AH-HA! SO YOU DO ADMIT TI!

Hermes: o.O i sneezed...i didnt admit anything.

Apollo: you didnt? uh...YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU SNEEZED!

Hermes: Artemis, there's something wrong with your brother.

Artemis: are you just now catching on to that?

Hermes: i always knew his head was screwed on a little weird, but now he ust sounds like a moron.

Artemis: he always does.

Hermes: true.

Apollo: NO! IM the god of truth, NOT YOU! ARTEMIS LOVER!

(A/N; YOU'RE ZEUS!)

!=)

Zim: you're not cursed YET.

Hades: *summons skeletons and the dea and they emerge from the ground* get this lady off of me! I command you!

Fisrt skeleton: master, we don't hit girls.

Hades: WHAT? SAYS WHO?

another skelton: we do. it's just wrong to hit a girl.

hades: *keeps trying to push a deranged Demeter off him* so it's okay if i get hit with a week old stale bread thatis as hard as a rock?

First skeleton: *shrugs* yeah. you won't die.

2nd skeleton: and anyway, from the looks of her she would kill us. and we don't feel like dieing again.

Persephone: she's not THAT bad.. *looks at Demeter who has foam coming out of her mouth and has bloodshot eyes* okay...i take that back.

Hades: you're not the one she's hitting!

!=)

Zeus: for the love of corn, just admit it!

Hermes/Artemis: NEVER!

Zeus: so your admitting you're hiding something!

Hermes: no...

Zeus: yes, you are because when i said admit it, you said never which you wouldn't had said if you weren't hiding something. so technically you ARE hiding something because if you weren't then when i had said just admit it, if you didn't have anything to hide then you should have just said that you have nothing to admit. So you just admitted that you are not admitting something that you should admit because e all know you not admtting something that is poorly hidden seeing as we just saw everything even if you don't admit it but you should admit it because it is that truth! ADMIT IT!

Everyone: ..what?

Hermes: I am the master of twisting words and even I did not follow that.

!=)

Gaz: I AM NEVER GOING TO BE CURSED YOU IDIOT!  
Zim: yes you are! admit it, human!

Persephone: ...

!=)

Artemis: he's saying we admitted something that we didnt say was wrong or right. so really, we DID just admit it.

Hermes: oh crap.

Artemis: yeah...

Apollo: so you DO like each other!

Hermes/Artemis: *excahnge a nervous glance*

Hermes: *thinking: should i lie and say i was trying to rape her and get myself in trouble so she doesnt get blamed for anything?*

Artemis: *Thinking: maybe if we both admit it, and manage to get some of the others on our side with this, then we'll be able to get out of trouble...*

Hermes: uhhhh...

Artemis: *elbows him* yes, we do like each other-

Apollo: WAIT A MINUTE! Artemis, a few minutes ago you said that when someone makes a baby, they get all 'sweaty and sticky'. how would you know that if you're a virgin goddess?

Artemis: is that any of your business?

Hermes: *blurts out* we had a kid! ooops...uh, i mean uh...

!=)

Gir: WOOOO!

(A/N: god hermes...)

Hades: WOULD ONE OF YOU DO SOMETHING?

random skeleton: *walks forward and points at Hades getting beaten up* *laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hades: not what i meant. -.-

!=)

Everyone except hermes and Artemis: *are silent*

Apollo: AHA! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!

Dionysus: there's a first time for everything, Apollo.

Zeus: *ignors Dionysus* *looks at his daughter* Artemis..is this true?

Artemis: *glares at Hermes* yes, it's true, but i was hoping to tell you in a better way not when my idiot fiance blurted it out because he couldn't handle the pressure!

Hestia: ...Why?

Artemis: I don't know why! it-it just, you know, happened! I didn't mean for it to, i didn't mean to have a child, and most of all i didn't mean to fall in love!

Apollo: 0.0 You love him?

Hermes: can you blame her?

Zeus: *looks sadly at his daughter* i am disappointed in you, Artemis. when i granted your wish to becaome a virgin goddess, i never would have predicted you would do something like this.

Artemis: *lifts her chin defiantly* i am sorry i disappointed you, father, but i am not sorry that i fell in love with hermes and had Amanda. (A/N: it is Amanda isn't it?)

Apollo: I'M AN UNCLE!

Everyone: shut up Apollo!

!=)

Zim: SHUT UP GIR!

Persephone: *joins the skeleton in laughing*

!=)

Hermes: i can take perssure!

Artemis: you just told everyone that we had kid because you couldnt stand the perssure.

Hermes: im nervous and jumpy today, okay?

Aphrodite: *poofs* Awwwwww, he's STILL nervous! how sweet!

Hermes: you scare me...

Hestia: now there are only two virgin goddess, Artemis. because you broke your oath with a theif.

Artemis: it wasnt like i planned that to happen!

Hestia: weather you planned it or not, it's not right! you broke the oath!

Hermes: *defenseive of Artemis* actually, Hestia, that was my fault. if i weren't there, she wouldnt have had any kids...girls can make their own kids without guys. so if you're going to blame someone, then blame me, not her.

Aphrodite: *whispers to the nearest person, which is Zeus* this is so cute! he's defending her!

Hestia: but she could've said no to you, but did she? no, she just went ahead and had a kid-

Hermes: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! you cant say you haven't ever liked someone, and we all remember that about 500 years ago, you were expecting a kid but had it killed before it born. which is MURDER. so just shut you're mouth and mind your business!

Everyone else: O.O

!=)

Gir: NEVER !

Demeter: *starts laughing like a deranged hyena while hitting Hades*

Hades: -.- *grabs loaf of bread and try's to rip a piece off*

Demeter: *looks shocked* *looks mad* you dare touch the bread? DIE!

!=)

Zeus: *whispers back to Aphrodite* it's disturbing...

Aphrodite: *smacks Zeus on the chest* it's love!

Hestia: *looks confused* i did not do that.

Apollo: wow...girls are messed up in the head.

Dionysus: explains why you're attracted to them.

Apollo: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID!

Dionysus: i didn't call you stupid, i merely acknowledged the connection.

Apollo: :(

Aphrodite: Apollo you look constipated.

!=)

Dib: why do we just keep saying the same stuff over and over?

Zim: AHHHH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Dib: see?

Persphone: i have no comment...

!=)

Hermes: *glares at random finches*

Artmis: *looks bored*

!=)

Zim: HUMANS SUCK!

Skeleton: *slides up to her* excuse me, beautiful, but i don't believe had the pleasure of meeting.

Persephone: *gives him her signature 'you ** me off and you die' smile* well, for one thing, you've been dead. For another thing...well there isn't one.

Skeleton: well, how about you and i make up for lost time?

Hades: *sees Skeleton hitting on his wife* HEY! SHE'S MINE! *Pushes Demeter off of him and throws her at the skeleton*

Demeter: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Skeleton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Demeter: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Skeleton: AAAAHH-

Persephone: would you two just shut up?

!=)

Dionysus: so...

Hermes: soo...

Zeus: sooo...

Hestia: soooo...

Artemis: sooooo...

Aphrodite: * ^-^ * oh. sorry. soooooo...

Apollo: FINCHES!

Hermes: this is awkward...

Artemis: well! now that you all know about Hermes and I, i think you should allow us to prepare our mmarriage.

Aphrodite: yeah, you 2 will be spending a lot of quality time together huh?

Apollo: *grins* i'm sure you both love dark caves, huh?

Artemis: *smacks her brother* *grabs Hermes's hand and poofs away*

!=)

Dib: YOU SUCK!

Zim: NO, YOU EARTHINGS SUCK!

Gaz: ..i'd rather not say anything about sucking...

Persephone: this is fun.

!=)

Hermes: *trips as they appear on some random mountain* *falls on his face*

Artemis: woops.

Hermes: *lifts his head* why did we come here? *waits a second* we didnt get in trouble! *rolls onto his back and put is arms up* FINNALLY!

Artemis: finially what?

Hermes: i finally didnt get in trouble for something i've been wanting to do for years!

Artemis: ?

Hermes: *blushing* i've...uh...sorta liked you for about 400,000 years before i actully managed to tell you...

Artemis: and yet, you still loved mortals?

Hermes: that's a different story. and half the kids in my cabin are NOT mine! okay, well some MIGHT be from Vagas, but most are the others' kids who they havent claimed!

!=)

Dib: -.- you just had to bring that up, didnt you.

Hades: *jumps up* FINALLY! I'M FREE!

Skeleton: *looks at Demeter who is still on top of him* sooo...you single?

Demeter: *glares* do you want to die again?

!=)

Artemis: Well, i sota ..kinda...maybe liked you too...

Hemres: REALLY?

Artemis: yeah.

Hermes: WHOOOOHHHOOOOO!

BACK IN THE CAVE:

Zeus: now what?

Apollo: i'm bored.

Dionysus: *pokes him*

Apollo: *pokes him back*

Aphrodite: you people are so weird.

Hestia: you're related to us.

Aphrodite: i wish i wasn't.

!=)

Gaz: yes. yes i did.

That's the end of chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 8

skeleton: no. no we dont.

!=)

Hermes: sooo...now what?

Artemis: *sits next to his head and plays with his curly hair* i dont know.

Hermes: *thinks while still laying on the ground* how 'bout we go get some ice cream for celebration?

(A/N: OMH, did i spell that right?)

!=)

Hestia: that was disappointing. now everything is off balence! there are supposed to be 3 virgin goddess! now there's only 2!

Aphrodite: does it really matter?

Hestia: yes! Nemissis would agree!

Aphrodite: why?

Hestia: she keeps things in balence.

Aphrodite: oh yeah. OMGz! Clares is haveing a sale on eyeliner! *poofs away*

Hestia: -_-

!=)

Dib: darn you.

Demeter: then i suggest that you stop hitting on me and my daughter. *gets off him*

!=)

A/N: yes, you did! AMAZING!

Artemis: YES! CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM HERE WE COME!

Hermes: i love that you love chocolate ics-cream like me.

Artemis: i love you.

Hermes: *grabs Artemis's hand and poofs away to some random ice-cream shop*

!=)

Dionysus: well. this was fun but now it's a waste of time. peace. *poofs away*

Apollo: yeah, i gotta go too. *poofs away also*

Zeus: so...

Hetia: what?

Zeus: are you single?

!=)

Gaz: why? what images popped into your perverted head?

skeletons: okay.

!=)

Hermes: *gets soft-served chocolate ice-cream with chocoalte sprinkles and whip cream*

Artemis: *gets the same but without the whip cream*

both: *sit down at a table*

Artemis: *takes some of Hermes whip cream*

Hermes: hey!

Artemis: thats the advantage of being the girl. i can take what i want, do what i want, and boys cant do anything about it. girls rule.

Hermes: yes, but without boys there wouldn't be any girls, now would there. *takes some of Artemis's ice cream*

Artemis: *eats her own now that she took his whip-cream*

Hermes: *eats his own* im gonna try to get the week off next week...it'll take away my break next year, but all well.

!=)

Hestia: DIDN'T I JUST SAY IM A VIRGIN GODDESS! and i plan to stay that way!

Demeter: *brushes herself off* sooo, did i miss anything?

Everyone: O.o uh..yeah.

Demeter: what?

Haades: YOU JUST ATTACKED ME FOR TEN FRIGGING MINUTES WITH A HARD, MOLDY LOAF OF BREAD WITH BLOODSHOT EYES, FOAM DRIPPING FROM YOUR MOUTH, AND NAILS THAT ARE LIKE LIONS' CLAWS!

Demeter: *shakes her head* i don't think so.

!=)

Artemis: *points her spoon at him* technically, Girls would not be here if boys weren't around. Women play more of a role then men.

Hermes: Nu-uh!

Artemis: Yes they do. Who provides the other half of the child's DNA? If you've forgotten, the male only gives off half while the woman gives off the other half. And also, might i add, who carries the child in her womb for nine frigging months? who goes through all the pain of labor and giving birth? and what does the man do? sits by the girl's side, holding her hand, crying, and saying everything's going to be alright! hello? why are they crying? WE'RE THE ONES GOING THROUGH THE PAIN!

*everyone in the ice cream shop stares at Artemis*

All the women: WWWWOOOOOOOOHHHH! YOU GO GIRL, TELL HIM!

!=)

Zeus: *slide up to Hestia* are you sure? Artemis cracked. I think you will too...

Hestia: I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!

!=)

Dib: I'd rather not say...

Persephone: yes you did mother.

!=)

Hermes: maybe they cry because they dont like seeing the girl in pain or the fact that they're happy to be becomeing a father...or from how hard the girl squeezs their hand, because if i remember correctly, i had to hide the fact i had a bruise on my hand from youfor MONTHS after Amanda was born.

Artemis: you bruise like a banana. i cant remember a time when you didn't have a bruise...except for a few minutes after you were born, but then you went to steel my brothers cows and from then on, you ALWAYS have a bruise.

people: *staring at them*

Hermes: we're practicing for a play in Greece that we're going to do about mondern day Greek gods. now go on, continue with whatever it is you were doing!

people: *looks away*

Hermes: as i was going to say, i have sensetive skin. you cant blame me for gettting bruises easily.

!=)

Hestia: i would say 'go die in a hole' for getting so close to me, but you cant die, so GO ROT IN TARTARUS! HERA! ZEUS IS TRYING TO MAKE ME LOVE HIM! *poofs away to find Hera*

!=)

Gaz: you're disgusting.

Demeter: No. I didn't.

!=)

Hermes: *gobbels down ice cream* OWW! BRAIN FREEZE!

Artemis: You're so cute when you're stupid. *wipes ice cream from Hermes's mouth*

Hermes: but..i'm stupid a lot.

Artemis: *bats eyelashes* doesn't that explain a lot?

Random couple making out: EW I THNK I'M GONNA BAFR! GET A ROOM!

Artemis: *grabs rando person's ice cream cone and throws it at the girl who is practically giving the dude a lap dance* look who's talking? why don't you take you're own advice and stop acting all desprate? nobody wants to see you disgusting mortals sucking each others faces off!

Hermes: *gasps* you wasted ice cream!

Artemis: it was only that caramel crap.

Hermes: oh. okay.

Girl who was making out with guy: *throws a spoonfull of frozen yogurt at Artemis which gets stuck in her hair*

Artemis: *turns slowly to face the girl* you shouldn't have done that...

!=)

Hera: *pops up* ZEUS!

Zeus: *grins* hey, baby, what's up?

Hera: get. away. from. her.

!=)

Dib: NU-UH!

Zim: you earthlings are very...disturbed.

Persephone/skeletons: yeah, you did.

!=)

Hermes: ICE CREAM FIGHT! *grabs someone else's ice cream and throughs it at the dude who yelled for Artemis and Hermes to get a room*

random dude who yelled at them: *gets hit in the face with ice cream*

Hermes: *snickers*

Artemis: *smirks and thorws more at the girl*

Hermes: *pulls out a bazooka that shoots bombs of coffee/carmel ice cream made from sour milk* *shoot it at the guy*

Artemis: oh, lemme see that! *grabs it from Hermes and shoots it at the girl*

guy who owns ice cream: GET OUT OF MY SHOP! IM CALLING THE COPS!

Hermes: *smiles and grabs Artemis's wrist and runs out of the store dragging her to some random pick-up truck* *hot-wires the truck*

Artemis: *jumps into the passenger seat*

Hermes: *gets the truck running, slams on the gas and blasts out of the parking lot dodgeing cars and blasting Big&Rich music* OH, I MISS DOING THIS STUFF!

!=)

Hestia: he tried to get on top of me! IM A VIRGIN GODDESS!

!=)

Gir: yes they are...

Demeter: You people really need to sort out what you see and what you THINK you see.

!=)

Artemis: *rolls down window and her hair flys all over the place* THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN A THOUSAND YEARS!

Hermes: *laughs and twists the wheel so that they make a sharp left turn* how did you survive your whole life without doing this stuff?

Artemis: *looks at Hermes shyly* i survived because i met you...

Hermes: *looks back at her and doesn't pay any attention to where he's driving* *runs random pedestrian off the road* I know i've said this before but i love you.

Artemis: this is SOOOO romantic...

Hermes: *hits a deer*

Random driver in pick-up truck: GET OFF THE ROAD! *blares horn*

Hermes: *leans out the windom and throw a shoe at him*

!=)

Dib: you're funny lookin.

Zim: you're funny looking too.

Persephone: mother, why don't you get find some cereal.

!=)

Artemis: *slaps Hermes* you ran over a deer!

Hermes: i did? woops. *sees a tortoise crossing the road and swerves all the way around it*

*police sirens*

Hermes: WOOHOO! *presses harder on the gas until they're going about 265mph* *drives into the woods and dodges trees and bushes and turns off the headlight*

!=)

Gaz: you BOTH look stupid.

Demeter: CEREAL! *skips off into the magical leprechaun land*

!=)

Artemis: *holds onto the door for dear life* I DON'T THINK THIS WAS VERY THOUGHT OUT!

Hermes: WOOOOHOOOO! I'M BACK BABY! *suddenly slams into a tree and the airbags explode*

Artemis: *jerks forward and hits her head on the dashboard*

Hermes: ...woops.

Artemis: *turns and glares a him* it's a good thing we can't die. and even better for you because i am going to kill you!

Hermes: Aw, come on, honey. you gotta admit that was cool!

!=)

Dib: he's the one withthe green skin!

Zim: i'm an ALIEN you stupid human. I'm supposed to be green!

Persephone: *looks at Hades* i think i can understand why she scares you sometimes...

!=)

Artemis: for a while, yes it was fun. but once we get away from these cops, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Hermes: i love you too. -_- now lets get out of here! *opens the door and run with Artemis trying to keep up*

Artemis: EITHER SLOW DOWN, OR LET ME BORROW SOME OF THOSE FLYING SHOES!

Hermes: *throws her some flyinf sandles that are a little smaller then his*

Artemis: *catchs the shoes and slips them on quickly, then catches up to Hermes with the cops following behind* these are comforable shoes.

Hermes: the exact reason i'v worn them every day sense i got them millions of years ago.

!=)

Dib: YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU'RE AN ALIEN!

Zim: YOU LIE!

Hades: FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!

!=)

Artemis: *hears sirens getting closer* i have to admit, this is fun..

Hermes: See? you just need a little adventure in your life! they'll never catch us! *suddenyl hits head on a low branch* *falls down and holds forhead* ow...

Artemis: you're out of practice.

!=)

Gaz: haven't you've always known he was an alien?

Persephone: sometimes. other times, you're just annoying.

!=)

Hermes: REALLY out of practice. *stands back up and continues running*

Artemis: yes. yes you are.

!=)

Dib: yes. but still.

Hades: meanie...

Persephone: i never said i was nice.

!=)

Squirrel from last chapter: *pops out in front of them and squeaks at them*

Hermes: *doesn't understand what it's saying but can tell it is saying very foul things.*

Artemis: *stares in shock at squirrel because she understands him* wow. that's harsh.

Hermes: what is he saying?

Squirrel: SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *makes a hand gesture that Hermes understands even though he doesn't speak squirrel*

Hermes: he just flicked me off didn't he?

Artemis: yes. but it's a she.

!=)

Gaz: you are so stupid!

Dib: didn't you already tell me that?

Gaz: fine. You are a moronic bozo that is retarded and idiotically stupid.

Persephone: go get me some wine.

!=)

Hermes: SCREW YOU, SQURILL!

Artemis: that's nice.

!=)

Zim: HA-HA!

Hades: *gets her some wine and takes a swig from it*

Persephone: *snatches the bottle from his hand* that's mine! *chugs it all down in one big gulp*

!=)

Squirrel: *stops talking and stares at Hermes*

Artemis: uh...*starts to back away* you might wanna run..

Squirrel: RAWR! *jumps at Hermes's face and claws his eyes out*

!=)

Gaz: you're no better, Zim.

Hades: wow.

Persephone: BURP!

!=)

Hermes: AHHH!1 AREN'T I BLIND ENOUGH WITHOUT A RODENT CLAWING MY EYES! *goes into true form and disinerates squrill* stupid squrill...

Artemis: the cops are coming.

Hermes: *face is all ichor-y* off we go! again. *runs off AGAIN with Artemis behind him*

!=)

Zim: LIES!

Persephone: *giggle and hiccups* you look funny..HICCUP!

Athena: wow. she's drunk.

!=)

Artemis: you do realize that we're gods and can just POOF! away right?

Hermes: good point. *grabs Artemis's hand and POOFS! away*

ONE MINUTE LATER:

Hermes & Artemis: *appear behind cops who have guns and are aiming them into the forest*

Artemis: THIS is where you POOFED! us to?

Hermes: why are all the POOFS! in caps?

!=)

Gaz: *face palm* 

cops: *hear them and trun around* PUT YOU HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!

Hermes: okay. *punchs one in the face* you could see my hand!

other cops: FIRE!

Artemis: time to go. *grabs Hermes hand and POOF! away to Olympus*

OLYMPUS

Everyone: AHH!

Hermes: what'd we miss?

Demeter: *comes back with cereal* *looks up and sees Hermes* *you can music in the back round 'i wanna know what love is blah blah blah other words*

Hermes: uhhh...ya know, i'll see ya later Artemis. i gotta go hide from Demeter now. Bye! *POOFS! away to some random place*

Artemis: *shrugs and walks away to find the hunters*

!=)

Percy: ANNABETH!

Annabeth: What?

Percy: have you seen Nico? he said a while ago that he was going to lay down after he threw up all that fried chicken and then he made Travis and Conner repaint his cabin black again, and i haven't seen him sense.

Annbeth: did you check his cabin?

Percy: yes.

Annabeth: Maybe he went back to the Underworld for some quiet.

Percy: true...

!=)

Firestar: WE HAVE TO HAVE THE BATTLE SOON! we just have to find out how to find the giant two-legs again.

Graystripe: what if they we're just a dream?

Firestar: i doubt it. Lionblaze broke a claw. you can't dream that.

!=)

Gir: HEHEHE *copies Gaz*

Persephone: *starts poking Poseidon*

Poseidon: WILL YOU LEAV ME ALONE?

Hades: Persephone, we need to get back to the Underworld!

Persephone: but i don't wanna! ...okay.

Hades/Persephone: *they POOF! away*

IN THE UNDERWORLD:

Nico: *is poking some random body*

Hades/Persephone: *appear randomly ontop of the body*

Nico: AHHHH!

Persephone: AHHHH!

Hades: -.-

!=)

Annabeth: *bats eyelashes* can WE have some quiet time too?

Percy: *waggles eyebrows* let's go to my cabin.

*walk to cabin open the door*

Conner: *spread out on the bed with Travis* Well, hello there you young lovers!

Travis: Now now, Percy, you know girls from other cabins aren't aloud in here...

Percy: umm...I CAN EXPLAIN!

!=)

Graystripe: you can if you're in the DARK FOREST! *loud ominous music comes on* *thunder booms and lightning flashes* (A/N: when we post this, for those who don't know what the dark forest is, it's a forest where all the evil dead cats are and are training present warriors for BAD EVIL STUFF!)

!=)

Gaz: *glares* don't copy me.

Hestia: *comes back with Hera following her*

Hera: *is dragging Zeus by his ear*

!=)

Nico: you interupting my poking!

Persephone: get over it, you little twerp!

Nico: dont call me a twrep!

Persephone: i call you whatever you want!

Nico: no you cant!

Hades: NICO! PERSEPHONE!

Nico: what?

Hades: go to your room.

!=)

Firestar: what?

!=)

Gir: DONT COPY ME! hehehehehehehehehehe!

Zeus: I'm sorry! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!

Hera: that's what you said with every other women you had a kid with!

!=)

Nico: BUT DAD! SHE STARTED IT!

Persephone: NO YOU DID YOU STUPID BRAT!

Hades: Persphone don't call him a brat! even though he is one...

Nico: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

!=)

Conner: so...*waggles eyebrows* how's it goin?

!=)

Gaz: *grabs gir* i'll be right back...*walks out the door*

ONE MINUTE LATER:

Gaz: *comes back empty handed*

Zim: where's Gir?

everyone else: *laughs at Zeus*

!=)

Hades: go to your room!

Nico: FINE! *leaves grumbling*

Persephone: *sniffles* HE'S SO MEAN TO ME!

!=)

Firestar: Graystripe?

!=)

Percy: uhh...

Annabeth: umm...

Travis: oh! have you two ever seen the movie Spirit?

Percy/Annabeth: *nods*

Travis: you two are just like those horses! except, PErcy, you're not as smart Spirit, and Annabeth, you dont wear eye shadow and definetnly not pink eye shadow.

!=)

Gaz: sent him to Crazy Taco.

Zeus: SHUT UP! *thunder booms*

Everyone: *shuts up*

!=)

Hades: *puts an arm around her* it's okay my Queen.

Persephone: *leans into him and looks up lovingly at him* (A/N: ACK! BARF!) you know, since there are no important things to do and seeing as Nico's in bed...

Hades: i'd hope you'd never metion it!

Persphone: *grabs hold of Hades and they POOF! away* *they land in an arcade* *runs to the driving game* I AM SO GONNA BEAT YOU!

Hades: OH NO YOU DON'T!

!=)

Graystripe: E SHOULD ATTACK NOW! RAWR!

Firestar: *thinks* you know, that might not be a bad idea...call a patrol together to go to Windclan, Brambleclaw gather one to go to Riverclan, and Squirrlflight go to Shadowclan. We need all the help we can get.

!=)

Percy: get. out. of. my. cabin.

Conner: *nods towards Annabeth* not uless she comes with.

Travis: yeah, Annabeth, we don't want an innocent weak girl like you alone with a dangerous boy like Percy. *looks at conner*

Conner/Travis: *they both crack up laughing*

Annabeth: *with a movement so quick, holds a dager to Travis's throat* If you were smart, you would shut up.

Percy: *makes random wave go over conner*

!=)

IN CRAZY TACO:

Gir: SO THAT'LL BE TWENTY CRUNCHY TACOS, 'KAY?

Taco Worker: Um...Why are you a talking dog?

gir: WEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hermes: *apears back in the throne room, shifting from foot to foot and sweating with his face red* did anyone unclug the toilets from when Ares went there?

Athena: no...

Hermes: DARN IT! i have to pee!

Athena: there are other places with bathrooms, Hermes.

Hermes: i know, but it's midnight, so no mortals are awake, i dont feel like sneaking in and haveing dogs attack me, i lost the key to my house, who knows what lives in gas stations and stores that comes out at night, AND I HAVE TO PEE!

Dionysus: so why dont you go to camp Half-Blood for a few weeks...let me get a little break?

Hermes: -_- no. besides, there are too many teenagers there, and those bathrooms are nasty.

Dionysus: even in your cabin?

Hermes: Travis and Conner take week old soup or chile and poor it in the toilet so it looked like they got sick only so they can get out of some other stuff...

Apollo: what about a tree?

Hermes: yeah, and have nymphs chasing me away adn trying to kill me? i dont think so.

Apollo: a river?

Poseidon: RIVERS ARE FILLED WITH FLOWING WATER!

Hermes: DONT SAY FLOWING, AND DONT SAY WATER!

everyone: FLOOOWWWWING...WAAATTTER...FLOWS...FLOW...FLOW...WATERFALL...WATER FLOWS...AND STREAMS OUT OF SPRINGS AND FLOWS DOWN MOUNTAINS AND FILLS LAKES AND BIGGER RIVERS THAT FLOW TO THE OCEAN, AND SO MUCH MORE FFFFFLLLLOOOOOWWWWWIIINNNGGGG WATER!

Hermes: STOP IT! *jumps up and down while holding that area* YOU'RE ALL GOING TO MAKE ME WET MYSELF!

Apollo: *whispers to Athena* make him laugh!

Athena: *passes it on so everyone else knows*

Ares: *walks over to Dionysus who purposely annoyed him and punches him*

Hermes: *trys not to laugh*

Athena: *throws a rock at Apollo that hit lower then where she was aiming...*

Demeter: *throws cereal at Artemis who is trying to get everyone to stop and leave Hermes alone*

Aohrodite: *puts make-up on Zeus's face*

Hera: *trys to braid Zeus's hair but fails epicly*

Hermes: STOP!

Apollo: *sneaks up behind Hermes and tickles him*

Hermes: *is very ticklish* *laughs and yells at Apollo to stop while crossing his knees and tring to pull away*

*a few second later*

Hermes: *laughs too hard from being tickled and cant hold it anylong* *pees his pants* *big wet stop begin to form and yellow liquid drips onto the floor*

Apollo: *stops and goes back to his throne, laughing*

Hermes: *pouty face* *then angery* *curses with word that i will not type, in several langaues, and words that shouldn't be translated*

Zeus: *wipes the make-up off his face and glares at Aphrodite and Hera*

Dionysus: *looking at the puddle on the floor* im not cleaning that.

Zeus: All of you who made him laugh will clean that. that counts for you too, Hermes, sense you made it.

Hermes: BUT APOLLO TICKLED ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT I HAD TO PEE AND THE OTHERS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO WATCH ME PEE MYSELF!

Zeus: hmmm...good point.

(A/N: lol...i just had to add that)

!=)

Nico: *sulks in his room* *grumbles*

!=)

Brambleclaw: YES SIR! *run off with a patrol*

!=)

Conner: HEY! dont try to kill Travis!

Annabeth: OUT!

Travis: *glups* i-i cant really move with a knife at my throat...

Annabeth: yes you can. *pushes Travis out of the cabin with the knife at his throat*

Travis: *backs up*

!=)

Gir: XP

Zeus: you still have to clean it up.

Hermes: WHY?

Zeus: because i had to wear makeup for you! so lean it up unless you want me to make you even more wet and get hit bye lightning!

Aphrodite: but that red lipstick was so your color!

Hera: you looked really good.

Poseidon: *trys not to laugh* yeah, Zeusa, you looked hot!

Dionysus: *laughs*

Zeusa: I AM NOT A GIRL!

Everyone: ZEUSA ZEUSA ZEUSA!

Zeusa: SHUT UP! *runs away crying*

!=)

Persephone: *beats Hades at all the games* HA! YOU GOT SERVED!

!=)

Brambleclaw: *trips over some random bush* AHH! MEOW! WATH OUT FOR THAT BUSH!

Lionblaze: we all saw t.

!=)

TW: so...that be $100.95.

Gir: OKAY! *throws 100 and .95 cupcakes at him* *grabs tacos and runs out the store thing*

Hermes: *grumbles* gay moron... im gonna go find the key for my place and change my pants...

Apollo: oh yeah, about those keys... *holds up Hermes's keys and smiles*

Hermes: the only good thing about all this, is that i can get my revenge and have an excuse for it all. *grabs his keys* GO BURN IN TARTARUS! except for Artemis. *storms out of the room stiffly, leaving a small trail of yellow spots which is still dripping from his pants because of how baddly he had to pee*

Apollo: maybe we should've thought about how he would get revenge eariler...

Aphrodite: *looks at where Zeus was* what a drama queen.

Hera: well, you all heard Zeus. clean up the puddle.

everyone looks at it: nope. *poofs away*

Hera: if you cant beat 'em, join 'em! *poofs away*

!=)

Nico: *falls asleep*

!=)

Brambleclaw: shut up.

!=)

TW: HEY! THIS ISN'T MONEY!

Zeusa: *crys* wait. why is my name still ZEUSA?

SC: uh..sorry...hold on...

ONE SECOND LATER:

Zeus: well, that's better.

!=)

Hades: that's not fair!

Persephone: how? i just poned you!

Hades: what?

Persephone: i don't know. i heard Nico saying it.

!=)

Dustpelt: hurry up!

Brambleclaw: *gets up and takes off again* *hits head on random low hanging branch* OWW! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BRANCH!

Everyone: we all saw it.

Brambleclaw: right.. *gets up (AGAIN!) and starts running again* *trips out another random bush, does a summersault and lands in a thorny bush that have ginormas thorns* OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-

Everyone: WE KNOW BRAMBLECLAW!

!=)

Gir: nooo...BUT YOU CAN EAT UP AND GET FAT!

Apollo: *looks around at the others* do you think we should've told him we have his pants too? *holds up a big garbage bag full of pants*

Artemis: *face-palm* idiots...im surrounded by idiots.

Hera: excuse me. *glares at Artemis*

Artemis: he took Hermes pants, they made him pee himself, is there any other word i could use to discribe them without foul language?

Hermes: *poofs up in a toga* *crosses arms across his chest and glares* okay, who took my pants?

Apollo: *throws the bag to Dionysus* HEDIDIT!

Hermes: *snatches bag and slaps Apollo* im telling Zeus that you're not cleaning what you caused! *poofs away*

Apollo: NO!

!=)

Nico: *has a bad nightmare where he watches his mama and sister get killed in all the different ways they torture people in the feild of punishment* *tosses and turns, tears running quietly down his face*

Demeter: *goes back to Underworld* *hear mummbleing from Nico's room, and peeks in* *see's Nico crying and motherly instinct kicks in*

!=)

Dovepaw: who let him become deputy? *quietly*

!=)

TW: I WANT MONEY!

Artemis: YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL CRAZY!

Apollo: I AM NOT! *looks at Dionysus and pokes him *

!=)

IN THE ARCADE:

Persephone: *beats Hades at Pacman for the 1000th time* YEAH! SIT DOWN BECAUSE I OWN THIS GAME!

IN THE UNDERWORLD:

Demeter: awww...*motherly instincts are gone* *pokes nico*

Nico: !

!=)

Gir: OKAY! *throws monopoly money at him*

Hera: okay, yeah. they are idiots.

Artemis: *nods*

ON OLYMPUS:

Hermes: Zeus! Apollo and the others aren't cleaing up what they caused!

!=)

Ranodm person: *stares at Persephone and Hades* are you guys going to play Pacman the whole time? because, like, other people wanna play too...

Persephone: leave. now.

random person: okay. *runs away*

IN THE UNDERWOLRD

Nico: GO AWAY!

Demeter: dont yell at me!

Nico: PLEASE go away? *sweet face*

Demeter: XP okay! *leaves*

!=)

Dustpelt: who knows.

!=)

TW: THIS ISN'T MONEY!

Gir: YESSSS it is.

TW: IT'S GAME MONEY!

Gir: its money!

Okay, I had to end it there because it was getting WAY too long. But there is still more coming! Stay tuned. And there are supposed to be !=) separating it but sometimes they don't show up. So bare with me. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Zeus: *narrows eyes* i told you to clean it up too. why aren't you cleaning it up?

Hermes: uhhh...

!=)

Nico: she is so annoying!

Demeter: YOUR MMEAN!

IN THE ARCADE (again):

Hades: LET ME PLAY!

Persephone: NO!

Hades: okay.

!=)

Brambleclaw: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Lionblaze: can we get going? *tail twitches impatiently*

Brambleclaw: YES! AND...WE'RE ?OFF!

Dustpelt: ...you're not moving.

Bramblelcaw: oh. right.

!=)

Random Customer: MONOPOLY!

TW: you suck.

Hermes: i had to change my pants first. *sad face* and is it really fair to have me clean it when it wasn't my fault? Apollo was the one who tickled me! it was his fault, not mine! im just the innocent olympian who had to use the bathroom.

!=)

Nico: *tries to snuggle back into bed, but has trouble falling asleep* *rolls onto his back and sighs*

!=)

Patrol: *head to WindClan border*

!=)

Gir: that's not nice!

Zeus: you have flying shoes, it doesn't take that long to change your pants and come back and clean it up!

!=)

Persephone: *finally dies when the blue ghost eats her* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts kicking the game* THAT'S *kick* NOT *kick* FAIR! *kick*

Person who owns the Arcade: HEY! STOP BREAKING MY STUFF!

Persephone: OH SHUT IT YOU TURD!

Hades: *grabs his wife's arm* maybe we should go..

!=)

TW: so?

Gir: YOU NOT NICE!

Tw: AND?

Gir: i dunno...

Hermes: the wings got wet, and i cant fly with wet wings. and i would've run faster, but running in wet pants is uncomfortable. AND IT WAS APOLLO'S FAULT! MAKE HIM CLEAN IT!

!=)

Persephone: NEVER!

!=)

WARRIORS

!=)

Gir: ...GAZZY! *run away*

Zeus: ..true... *POOFS! back to Olympus* APOLLO!

Apollo: yeeeessss?

Zeus: *points to yellow puddle* clean. it. up.

!=)

Hades: *half-dragsa persephone out the dorr*

PWOTA: AND STAY OUT!

!=)

Brambleclaw: ONESTAR!

Onestar: *looks up from likcking his paw* what are you doing in my camp?

Brambleclaw: Firestar is planning to attack to gigantic Twolegs! Are you wilkling to fight too?

Onestar: right now?

Brambleclaw: yes.

Onestar: I mean right now?

Brambleclaw: yes.

Onestar: I mean RIGHT NOW?

Brambleclaw: yes!

Onestar: I mean right-

Brambleclaw: YES!

!=)

Gaz: *hears Gir running bck to Zim's house and yelling her name* aw crap.

Apollo: BUT HERMES MADE IT!

Hermes: YOU MADE ME MAKE IT!

!=)

Persephone: NOO! PACMAN!

!=)

Onestar: I MEAN RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!

!=)

Zim: LOCK THE DOORS! MAN THE PORT BOW!

Apollo: no. i didn't. I didn't make your bladder to full that you couldn't hold it. I didn't make you pee. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DRANK TOO MUCH WATER!

Zeus: *pours water on top of Apollo's head* you. shut up.

!=)

Hades: WE can go to another arcade!

Persephone: *clawing at the floor and trying to grab the handle on the door* NO! I WANT THIS ONE!

!=)

Brambleclaw: -.-

!=)

Dib: THROW IN THE ANCHOR!

Gaz: WE NEED TO GET RID OF THE STUFF THAT WE DON'T NEED! *both Zim and her look at Dib*

Dib: HEY! NOOO!

Hermes: i would've been able to make it to a bathrooom or dug a hole in the ground if you hadn't tickled me. EVERYONE knows im ticklish AND have sensitive skin. and i didnt drink that much water, but after running around all day and stuff, and i dont have a very 'strong' bladder like most of you. besides, we only got rid of the bladder cancer last year. and that was only three months ago. im still recovering from that.

!=)

Hades: then lets go back to the Underworld, get some money, and buy it.

Persephone: OKAY!

*POOF! back to the Underworld*

both: *are loud while they walk around*

Nico: *groans and wakes up* *walks out of room with his hair a complete mess and eyes half closed*

!=)

Dustpelt: when we get the rest of the clans, yes we will fight the twolegs.

!=)

*throw Dib over the side of the random boat they appeared on*

Zim: *get's hit with water* AHH! IT BURNS!

Zeus: CLEAN IT UP ALREADY!

Apollo: fine. *grabs rag and cleans it up* *thros rag at Hermes*

1=)

Nico: CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?

Persephone: we could.

Hades: but we won't.

!=)

Onestar: *thinks* Okay. we're in.

Brambleclaw: YAY! *starts prancing around*

Onestar: what is he doing?

Lionblaze: i don't know. and i don't wanna know.

!=)

Gaz: *pulls Zim out with big fishing pole*

Dib: *still in the water* HELP! HELP! SOS! *starts getting circled by TACO SHARKS!* (A/N: Taco sharks are sharked who's skin is cheese and meat, and their teeth are crunchy taco parts, lettuce eyes, and tomato organs, and onion fins and their tails are made of spinach and so are their big fin thingy!)

Hermes: *gags* YOU GOT IT IN MY MOUTH!

Poseidon: *laughs* Artemis wont be kissing you for LONG time now!

everyone else: *laughs*

Hermes: . YUCKY! BLAH! *runs over to a fouten next to Poseidon's throne and splashes the water in his face and tried to get the taste out of his mouth* IT WONT GO AWAY! *runs over to a random hose and sprays water down his mouth while brushing his teeth* NASTY!

everyone else: *laughs even harder*

!=)

Nico: you're mean. *rubs his left eye* Mama would've been ashamed. *walks away*

Hades: Maria would be ashamed, wouldn't she? *sighs* lets go buy the arcade

Persephone: *yells at Nico* YOU DONT HAVE A MAMA! ZEUS KILLED HER!

Nico: DONT REMIND ME!

Hades: that is kinda harsh...

Persephone: the idiot deserves it.

Hades: he's 14. and doesn't remember his mother. dont you think that would be a little sensitive?

Persephone: not as sensitive as Hermes's skin. honestly, almost every concil meeting he has a sunburn or some rash from a plant all over his arms or face.

Hades: he's Hermes. what do you expect?

!=)

Dustpelt: BACK TO THUNDERCLAN! Onestar, follow us, and the battle will be won!

!=)

Gir: TACOS! *goes and EATS the TACO sharks!* NOM NOM NOM!

Hermes: *starts barfing*

Zeus: *glares at Apollo*

Apollo: *shrugs* what? you said to clean it up and i did. you didn't say where to put it after i cleaned it up.

Zeus: *facepalm*

!=)

Persephone: *grabs 20,000 dollars and grabs Hades's hand* COME ONE! *they POOF! back to the arcade*

PWOTA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Persephone: we are here to buy your arcade! WE HAVE 20000 DOLARS!

PWOTA: it's 21,000 dollars.

Persephone: WHAT?

Hades: now, honey...

Persephone: *start hyperventalating*

!=)

Onestar: But i just washed my fur! i don't want to get it dirty!

Lionblae: *mutters under his breath* dramaqueen.

Onestar: -.-

!=)

Dib: I'M SAVED!

Gaz: crap. now they're both gonna drag us down!

Zim: not so fast! *grabs a ray gun and shot's Dib*

Artemis: now look what you did, Apollo.

Apollo: relax. he'll be fine. *Waves hand dismisaly*

Hermes: *pukes* im going home...*walks away*

Artemis: *glares at Apollo*

Apollo: *smiles*

!=)

Hades: *pulls out another 1000 dollars* here. 21,000 dollars.

PWOTA: it's 21,000,000,000,000,000 dollars!

!=)

Dustplet: LETS GO! THEY MIGHT BE GETTING STRONGER!

!=)

Dib: !

Gir: *screams*

Artemis: i am ashamed to call you my brother...

Apollo: XP i love you too sis!

!=)

Persphone: WHAT!

Hades: *pulls out however much money he needs*

PWOTA: i hate you all.

!=)

Onestar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

!=)

Gaz: DIE DIB DIE!

Artemis: *shakes her head* idiot. *walks off to find Hermes*

Hermes: *laying on his couch, flapping through TV channels* *stops at the History channel* hey look. they made a show about us. *selects and an epicly failed picture of Zeus comes up* Clash of the Gods...didn't they make a moive called that? *looks back at Artemis*

Artemis: they made a movie called Clash of the Titans.

Hermes: oh yeah...why did they call it that? it had NOTHING to do with the Titans.

Artemis: they're mortals. what do you expect?

(really? that is all you put?)

Hermes: mortals are idiots.

Artemis: you just now noticed that?

Hermes: no. i've known it for a while.

Artemis: then why did you have kids with them?

!=)

Hades: take it or leave it. *smiles and winks at Persephone because the money is fake* (A/N: it seems like such a Hermes thing to do but all well. you'll live. i hope...)

PWOTA: fine . *grabs money and grumbles to herself s she walks out of the Arcade*

Persephone: YES! *runs to the Pacman game but somebody else is already playing it)* NO! IT'S MINE! *grabs the guy's shoulders and throws him out of the Arcade*

Hades: can i play now, my queen?

persephone: NO! MINE!

!=)

Brambleclaw: come on. *grabs onestar by the scruff of his neck and drags him out of camp*

Dustpelt: WINDCLAN COME!

Onestar: hey! it is MY clan!

Dustpelt: fine. then call them.

Onestar: windclan! follow!

!=)

Dib: *grabs hold onto a random rope that is dangling off the side* NEVER SAY NO! *pulls himself one inch higher* NEVER *pull* SAY *pull* NO! *pull*

Gaz: when did that rope get there?

Zim: i dunno.

Gaz: *glares* well what are you waiting for, idiot! cut it off!

Hermes: am i too old to blame it on hormones?

Artemis: yes.

Hermes: i dont know then...half the time it's their idea to have kids. sometimes i stay at a party a bit to long with some drunk rednecks -you cant not party with them- and had a few myself then woke up in a bed...MOST OF TIME, IT'S THEIR IDEA, NOT MINE!

Artemis: mmm-Hmm

!=)

Persephone: *plays the game like it's the last time she'll ever get to play it*

Hades: *shakes his head and goes to the snack bar*

!=)

windclan: *follows*

!=)

Zim: *cuts the rope*

Dib: NOOO!

*SLAPSH!*

(it's SPLASH lol)

Hermes: what?

Artemis: nothing...

Hermes: why do i feel that there is SOMETHING when you say nothing?

Artemis: maybe there is...maybe there isn't...

Hermes: okay then...hey, you wanna watch tv with me?

Artemis: *eyes Hermes who is shirtless* well...maybe for a minute...

!=)

Person who works at the snack bar: what can i get for you?

Hades: a wife who will not hog Pacman.

!=)

the patrol: *arrive back in thunderclan*

Brambleclaw: *still dragging Onestar* *drops him* *breath heavily* you *gasp* are *gasp* so *gasp* heavy.

!=)

Gir: *plays in the water* *screams happily* WEEEEEEEE!

Gaz: go! STEER THE BOAT MORON!

Hermes: *follows her gaze* *raises an eye brow at her* i cant tell what you're thinking...are you telling me to get a shirt on, as you would tell anyone else, or are you suggesting something?

(i'll leave you do decide the Aphrodite stuff.)

!=)

PwWatSB: what?

!=)

Firestar: *nods to Onestar* ShadowClan and River have yet to get here.

!=)

Zim: HOW? i only know how to fly space ships, not Water-cars!

Artemis: well...i'm torn between coming over there and leaving to do some hunter bussiness...aw, what the heck! *walks over and snuggles up with Hermes*

Hermes: i love you.

Artemis: *gazes up at him* i love you too.*

(AND THAT IS ALL I'M DOING!)

!=)

Hades: nevermind...

PWWAT-okay, we're just going to call hime Dale!-: hey, man, you might wanna check out your nut job of a wife. *points to Persephone who is hitting the game with a lead pipe*

Persephone: DIE!

Hades: ugh.

!=)

Onestar: *glares at Brambleclaw from the ground* Firestar, i hate your deputy.

!=)

Gaz: OH YOU ARE HOPELESS! *storms over to the steering wheel and turns it sharply to the left, away from Dib*

Hermes: *pulls her closer* who needs TV when i have you?

Artemis: *messing with Hermes's curly hair* who needs TV when i can play with your curls.

Hermes: Well, i would need TV then, because it's hard -and weird- for me to play with my hair.

Artemis: just shut up.

Hermes: *kisses her* whatever you say, dear.

Artemis: that's still talking.

!=)

Hades: Honey! thats on the only Pacman game here and if you break it, we cant get another one for a while!

Persephone: NO! I CANT BRAK IT!

!=)

Firestar: he is a little weird sometimes...

Brambleclaw: *hits his head on a rock*

!=)

Zim: WHOA! *hardly stops himself from flying off the ship*

Artemis: *shuts him up by kissing him* you know, i think i could spend forever in your arms...(A/N: ugh.)

Hermes: i wouldn't say no to that.

Artemis: you're so sweet.

!=)

Hades: *runs over and pries Persephone off of the pacman* COME ON! WE ARE LEAVING! *drags Persephone out of the store*

Persephone: NO! *summon prickly thorns to cover Hades and make a bush appear right in front of him*

Hades: *trips, letting go of Persephone*

!=)

Onestar: WELL! *shakes his fur* i refuse to be dragged out of my own camp by some feather-brained warrior!

!=)

Gaz: i guess i should have warned you. but i didn't feel like it.

Aphrodite: *randomly walks in* OMGz! you two were SOO gett-

Hermes: DONT FINISH THAT SENTANCE! *Blushing insanely*

Artemis: APHRODITE! GET OUT!

Apollo: *peeks out from behind Aphrodite* you two really need to get a room.

Hermes: we have my whole house. palace. whatever you wanna call it. and i have three bedrooms, two guestroom, and a few other less important rooms. so really, i have FIVE good rooms.

Apollo: that was too much information.

Hermes: you asked. besides, we still have our clothes on.

Artemis: well, you dont have a shirt on. so you're only half-dressed.

Hermes: and? i still have pants and underwear on.

Artemis: idiot.

Hermes: i beleive the correct term is 'insanely hot and totally awesome ilithio.'

Artemis: *shakes her head in mock shame.*

Aphrodite: XP *video-tapin the whole thing*

!=)

Persephone: NOM NOM NOM *bites the pacman machine*

!=)

Firestar: but you brought your whole clan here, and agreed at the Gathering to battle against the giant Two-legs!

!=)

Zim: MEANIE!

Artemis: Can you please leave now?

Aphrodite: we COULD but we won't.

Artemis: *narrows eyes* leave and no one gets hurt.

Apollo: okay! *grabs Aphrodite and they POOF! away*

Artemis: *turns back to Hermes* now, where were we?

!=)

Dale: *stares* that Hades dude must've been deperate to marry that!

!=)

Onestar: YES I KNOW! BUT I REFUSE TO BE DRAGGED FROM MY CAMP!

Brambleclaw: you tast yummyful!

!=)

Gaz: guilty as charged.

Dib: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!

Hermes: we were talking about how awesome i was, though i might say we should move on...*suggestive voice*

Artemis: promise no kids this time?

Hermes: well, i cant exactly promise that, that all depends on other body functions.

Artemis: -_-

!=)

Hades: PERSEPHONE! I THINK NICO JUST TOUCHED ONE OF YOUR FLOWERS IN THE UNDERWORLD!

Persephone: HE BETTER NOT HAVE! ROAR!

!=)

Onestar: Windclan-

Firestar: WILL FOLLOW THUNDERCLAN INTO BATTLE AGAINST THE GIANT TWOLEGS!

Windclan: HOORAY!

!=)

ZIM: what does that mean?

Artemis: lets go somewhere more...private. *drags Hermes into one of the empty room, i don't know which one*

Aphrodite: *standing outside the palace with Apollo* she gets too worked up about things.

!=)

Persephone: *POOFS! back to the Underworld without Hades* NICO!

Nico: what?

Persephone: did you touch my flowers?

Nico: no.

!=)

Brambleclaw: can i eat you?

!=)

Gaz: shut up. just...shut up.

Herms: XP

!=)

Nico: im tired! can i go back to bed?

Persephone: NO.

!=)

Onestar: NO!

!=)

ZIM: DO NOT TELL THE MIGHTY ZIM TO 'SHUT UP'!

Apollo: *starts inching away* well...i don't know about you but i don't want to stick around and hear the noises if you know wht i mean.

Aphrodite: good point. *they POOF! away to the throne room*

!=)

Hades: *POOFS! into the Underworld* PERSEPHONE! YOU LEFT ME!

Persephone: oh, suck it up.

!=)

Brambleclaw: Why not?

Onestar: because. you do not eat other cats!

!=)

Gaz: do you know what that means?

Zim: pff! of course Zim knows what that means..pfft! zim just wants to know if you know what it means...

Artemis/Hermes: COMPUTERIZED WARNING: WHAT HAPPENS IN THE ROOM IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUNG MINDS. THEREFORE, IT WILL NOT BE DESCRIBED. HA-HA. TAKE THAT. OH YEAH. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT. I WIN.

!=)

Hades: i'll pretend i didn't hear that.

Nico: Dad, she wont let me go back to bed!

Hades: and?

Nico: im tired.

!=)

Brambleclaw: =(

Graystripe: *comes back with Mistystar and Riverclan* Riverclan will fight with us.

Firestar: good.

(A/N: Mistystar is Bluestar's kit...SHOULDN'T SHE HAVE DIED A LONG TIME AGO! SHE'S SO OLD NOW!)

!=)

Gaz: sure you do.

A/N: are you talking to me?

Aphrodite: well...now what?

Apollo: well...we could...you know...

Aphrodite: NO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! (Ares)

Apollo: *blinks* i was talking of going to an arcade. what did you think i meant? wait. don't answer that.

!=)

Hades: fine. go back to bed.

Persephone: WHAT? NO!

!=)

(A/N: yes she should have...she's been around since before the first book! AND THERE ARE 22!)

Mistystar: (A/N: i do like her name though.) why is Brambleclaw drooling?

Brambleclaw: *drools*

Onestar: he wants to eat me.

Mistystar: O.o ...why?

!=)

Zim: ZIM KNOWS WHAT IT MEANS FOOLISH HUMAN! BOW DOWN TO ME!

(A/N: what?)

Aphrodite: oh. well either way, i cant. i have to go mess with some of the couples at Camp Half-Blood! *POOFS! away*

!=)

Nico: *yawns and walks away and back to his room*

Hades: i know it's been a few hours sense he's said it, but why does he call his Mother 'mama'? i mean, really! back in the old days, everyone called their mom 'Mother'!

!=)

Onestar: Starclan knows...

Jayfeather: no they dont.

Onestar: how do you know?

Jayfeather: they just told me. *points to Bluestar and Russetfur*

Bluestar: did you hear their latest battle plan? against these giant Two-legs?

Russetfur: no. what is it?

Bluestar: THEY DONT HAVE ONE!

!=)

Gaz: *kicks Zim* shut up.

(A/N: i don't know...oh! and for when we post it: Bluestar was the old leader of Thunderclan and Russetfur was the deputy of Shadowclan. they're both dead.)

Apollo: i guess i'm all alone...LONELY! I'M SO LONELY! I HAVE-

Everyone in the RP: *throws rotten tomatoes at him* SHUT UP!

!=)

Persephone: i don't know and i don't really care.

!=)

Jayfeather: Bluestar is complaining that you don't have a battleplan yet.

Bluestar: tell them that they are wasting precious time!

Jayfeather: *repeats it to Firestar*

Firestar: well, could you help us?

Russetfur: We COULD-

Bluestar: But we won't.

!=)

Zim: YOU DO NOT TELL THE ALMIGHTY ZIM TO 'SHUT UP'!

Gaz: why do i feel like this whole RP i've been saying for you and dib to shut up and you just won't?

Zim: because..you have? and..we have? or..haven't i should say.

Apollo: YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN!

Artemis: *comes out in normal hunters uniform*

Apollo: hello...

Artemis: he was tired. fell asleep.

Apollo: i find it hard to belive that you were once a virgin goddess...

Artemis: *slaps him* at least i dont go around chasing boys, unlike you going around and chasing girls!

!=)

Firestar: YOU BETRAY ME, BLUESTAR! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!

Bluestar: ...*walks away slowing and backwards*

!=)

Dib: can SOMEBODY get me out of here?

Apollo: hey, you gotta live a little! speaking of which...where are your hunters?

Artemis: -.- *slaps him again*

!=)

Hades: i'm bored...hey, wanna go- *turn to see Demeter poking Nico* Persephone. why is your mother poking my son?

Persephone: 8shrugs*

Nico: STOP IT DEMETER!

!=)

Sandstorm: you had something with HER?

Firestorm: it's not the something you think it is.

Sandstorm: *angry face (if she could put her paws on her hips, she would)* How do you know what something i'm talking about?

!=)

Zim: NEVER!

Gaz: nope.

Artemis: me and hunters have to have a little talk, and if you follow me Apollo, i promise you, you will be in so much pain that you'll wish you were never born. *POOFS! away*

!=)

Hades: Demeter, could stop poking him?

Demeter: NO! poke poke poke...*continues to poke Nico*

Nico: grrrrrr...FORGET THIS! IM GOING...ANYWHERE BUT HERE! *shadow travels to...The Athena cabin*

Annabeth: NICO! what are you doing here, and in the AThena?

Nico: getting away from Demeter and her poking. *walks out into the newly painted HAdes cabin*

!=)

Firestar: i was her deputy.

!=)

Dib: is that all you say?

Zim: NEVER!

Apollo: now what?

!=)

Nico: *yawns and flops down onto his bed* *travis and Conner appear on either side of him*

Travis: heeeeeey!

Nico: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what are you doing in my cabin?

Conner: talking to you.

!=)

Sandstorm: yes. and I'm a cat and that's a tree. What something are you talking about?

!=)

Gaz: nope.

Dib: -.-

Aphrodite: hi!

!=)

Nico: GO AWAY AND LET ME SLEEP! *slashes his sword out at them*

Travis and Conner: POINT TAKEN! *run off*

Nico: *grumbles and lays down*

!=)

Firestar: she was my mentor, and i was deputy. and she brought me into the clan, but is WAY to old for me...no offense, Starclan.

!=)

Zim: NEVER!

Gaz: Never what?

Zim: NEVER SAY NEVER!

Apollo: *jumps* where the heck did you come from?

Aphrodite: the sea. no really, i was born there.

Apollo: O.o

!=)

Travis: now what?

Coner: i don't know. what do you wanna do?

Travis: i don't know. What do YOU wanna do?

Conner: i asked you first.

Travis: or did you?

!=)

Russetfur: non taken.

Graystripe: PEOPLE WE HAVE BATTLE PLANS TO MAKE!

!=)

Gaz: you just did. twice.

Aphrodite: dont tell me you never knew that.

Apollo: fine, i wont tell you.

Aphrodite:...OH MY GOSH! i forgot to tell Eros about Hermes and Artemis getting married! *runs off to find Eros*

!=)

Conner: i did.

Travis: whatever. wanna go rob the camp store?

!=)

Firestar: we have to wait for Shadowclan.

!=)

Zim: NEVER!

Apollo: I'M BORED!

!=)

Conner: SURE! *runs off to the camp store thingy*

!=)

Graystripe: UGH!

!=)

Gaz: never say 'never say never'.

Hermes: *looks out the window and yells at Apollo* WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAWN!

!=)

Travis: *follows*

!=)

Firestar: for now, WE NOM!

!=)

Zim: NEEEEVVVVEEEERRRR!

Apollo: um...uh..i can explain!

Hermes: -.- go on then.

Apolo: you see...i was just uh...well...*slowly walks backwards* um...GOTTA GO! *POOFS! away*

Hermes: what a moron.

!=)

Conner: so...what's the plan?

Travis: you distract the person working and i'll grab everything!

Conner: are you sure that's a good idea, bro? i mean you ALWAYS trip and fall in this store.

Travis: trust me.

Conner: nothing good ever comes out of me trusting you. but i'm still going along with this. your stupidity must be wearing off on me.

Travis: XP...wait...HEY!

!=)

Graystripe: what in the name of Starclan is NOM?

Brambleclaw: This is nom! NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

Sandstorm: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

All of Thunderclan and windclan and riverclan except for Graystripe: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

Graystripe: -.- i'm surrounded by idiots.

!=)

Gaz: *punches Zim in his squeedily spooch* SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!

Hermes: *starts crawling back into bed when he realizes he still wasn't dressed* *face truns red* Di Immortales...*slips on clothes* he better not have seen anything...*grumbles to himself as he thinks about what Apollo would say if he saw any part of Hermes that Hermes didn't want him to see* *shivers* and after what he did back when Troy first fell...poor Sinon...*climbs into bed and goes back to sleep*

Aphrodite: HERMES!

Hermes: *jumps* GAH! what?

Aphrodite: whens the wedding?

Hermes: i dont know...we didn't decide yet...why do you want to know?

Aphrodite: i;m the goddess of love, Darling. why do you think i would want to know!

Hermes: so you could completely emmbarssed me.

Aphrodite: pft, no. im going to have help with that. i want to know so i can make sure that everyone else -other then you and Artemis- are wearing something nice, and not what they always wear.

!=)

Conner: come on!

Travis: well, go start the distraction.

Conner: rodger that, you moron! *runs off and distracts in some odd way*

Travis: *sneaks and be's careful not to trip this time. manages to steel some stuff before they notice and gets out of the store, THEN trips when they're outside the Hermes cabin*

!=)

Firestar: DO NOT CALL YOUR NOM-ING LEADER AN IDIOT!

!=)

Zim: *grunts* never...?

Hermes: i don't know what we're going to wear...

Aphrodite: CAN I DESIGN THEM?

HERMES: ...i don't know...

Aphrodite: *big cute puppy dog eyes* PLEEEEEASE?

Hermes: okay...

Aphrodite: YAY!

!=)

Conner: YOU MOROON!

Travis: WHAT? MY SHOE WAS UNTIED!

Conner: *glances at Travis's shoes which are tied together* um...bro...

Travis: *tries to run forward but trips and falls onto his face* ow!

Conner: *bursts out laughing*

!=)

Graystripe: ...i just did.

Sandstorm: NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! COME! NOM WITH US!

Graystripe: um...no.

!=)

Gaz: *kicks him on the shin*

Zim: ugh...*groans and rolls onto his back* never...

Hermes: NOTHING TOO EXPOSING, TOO TIGHT, UGLY, OR EMBARSSING! and me and Artemis must like it first, before we agree to wear it, AND please make sure it's cotten.

Aphrodite: why cotten?

Hermes: well, i dont care what Artemis's is made of, of other matreils irratated my already sensitve skin.

Aphrodite: but what if by the time the day comes, i dont have anything you or Artemis like?

Hermes: then i go steal something from some store, and Artemis goes and gets her own. i would steal one for her too, but im not supposed to see the dress until...i dunno.

Aphrodite:...who's gonna be the Best Man?

Hermes: well, we all know im the best there is-

Aphrodite: i mean at the wedding. the guy who normally gives the embaressing speech about the groom.

HErmes: thye have those?

Aphrodite: *nods slowly* yeah...haven't you gone to any of your kids weddings?

Hermes: some of them...

Aphrodite: dont you pay attention during them?

Hermes: it's been a while, okay?

Aphrodite: whatever. you have to chose a Best Man, and you definanty have to make sure you got the best ring you could get -i would suggest something made from one of the gems in the Underworld and have my husband dearest make a ring-, and the two of you need to chose the best day, and a cake, and-

Hermes: Aphrodite, shut up. too much infomation at once. im positive that me and Artemis can figure this all out on our own.

Aphrodite: i know...but it's just been so long sense there's been a wedding on Olympus!

Artemis: *POOFS! into the room next to Hermes*

Hermes: GAH! WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP RANDOMLY POPING UP!

Artemis: will you stop jumping all the time?

Hermes: i've been jumpy all month.

Artemis: Aphrodite, leave. me and Hermes have somethings to talk about.

HErmes: am i in trouble already?

Artemis: no. im talking about planning.

Hermes: oh.

Aphrodite: okay! *POOFS! away*

!=)

Conner: *still laughing grabs the stuff and brings it inside the cabin, then comes back out and ties Travis's shoes the right way*

Travis: *face is red* im tired, okay? i wasn't paying attention to how i was tying my shoes!

!=)

Firestar: *creepy like* come on, Graystripe. you know you want to Nom. nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom.

!=)

Gaz: ZIM!

Zim: ZIM WILL NEVER STOP SAYING NEVER!

Aphrodite: so, i was thinking that Artemis's dress should be like a forest green seeing as she's goddess of the hunt-

Hermes: DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME ABOUT SAYING THAT I CAN'T SEE THE DRESS UNTIL THE DAY OF THE WEDDING?

Aphrodite: oh. right. NOW! let's talk cake! i would suggest a ginormas cake because a lot of people are going to be there and we all know Apollo eatss WAY too much for his size.

Hermes: but i thought we could only eat god food?

Aphrodite: *shocked face and hurt face* CAKE IS A GODDLY FOOD! IT IS YUMMYFULL AND DELICIOUSLY SO!

Hermes: fine, but can it be Chocolate?

Aphrodite: But wouldn't strawberry be better?

Hermes: no.

Aphrodite: yes.

Hermes: NO!

Aphrodite: NO! IT'S MY WEDDING NOT YOURS!

Aphrodite: fine...it'll be chocolate.

!=)

Conner: you are such a moron.

Travis: forget about that. did you get the stuff?

Conner: YEP!*pulls out a chocolate cake*

Travis: CHOCOLATE! *stuffs his face with chocolate* yum...

Conner: we are so our father's kids.

!=)

Graystripe: * O.o * um...are you a stalker?

Everyone: *creepily* COME GRAYSTIRPE COME BE PART OF THE WORLD OF NOMS!

Graystripe: right...

!=)

Gaz: he will if he wants to live!

Zim: NEVER!

(A/N: okay, Starlight Comet had mer moment of being a moron. really, it was Hermes who was supposed to says "NO! IT'S MY WEDDING, NOT YOURS!" and Gaz was supposed to say "you will if you want to live". excuse her moment of being a moron. she also frogot Aphrodite left.)

Hermes: good. wait a second...I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!

Aphrodite: i came back.

Hermes: *notices Artemis is gone* where's Artemis?

Aphrodite: i dunno.

Hermes: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?

Aphrodite: why?

Hermes: *sighs* dont you have clothes to design?

Aphrodite: *gasp* OH NO, I FORGOT! *POOFS AWAY*

!=)

Travis: *mouth full of chocoalte* *nods*

!=)

Shadowclan: *comes over the hill*

!=)

Gaz: ZIM!

Zim: NEVER WILL I SAY THE NAME OF GAZ!

Gaz: you just did.

Zim: NEVER!

(A/N: yes, as Gazm said, i did have a moment of stupidity. but we all have those don't we? just...some more then others. lol let's get back to what you came here for, shall we?)

Artemis: *POOFS! randomly back into the story* what happened? i was here one moment and gone the next. is it just me or does it feel like we're in a story?

Hermes: what do you mean?

Artemis: i don't know. don't you feel like someone is narrating this whole exchange right now?

Hermes: ...no...

SC (in a narrators voice*: and so Artemis looked confused and pondered the thought of some invisible stalker as Hermes thought about which store to rob next.

Artemis: THERE IT IS!

Herems: O.o i think you watched too much of that movie 'Stranger then Fiction'. (A/N: Stranger then Fiction (YAY! LOVE THAT MOVIE!) is about this guy who is actually in a story but is living a life. this woman is narrating everything he does while writing the story and he hears her voice. creepy riight? but epic.)

Artemis: I DID NOT!

SC: and so, once again, Hermes didn't believe his confused lover, thinking that she was too stressed out. Artemis deperatly tries some way to solve this conundrum by thinking of all the possibilities for this voice that only she hears-

Artemis: WOIULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?

!=)

Connner: DUDE! SAVE SOME FOR ME!

Travis: NO! MINE! *grabs chocolate cake and stuffs it all into his mouth* ...mine...

!=)

Graystripe: OH THANK STARCLAN!

Firestar: *breaks from his NOMING trance* what?

Graystripe: SHADOWCLAN ARE HERE!

Firestar: Graystripe, why are you looking at me like that?

Graystripe: *scared look* w-what look?

Brambleclaw: *sneaks up behind him* *whispers* nom!

Graystripe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away to den with tail between his legs*

!=)

Gaz: SHUT UP! AND THAT IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THAT!

Hermes: Aretmis, why dont you lay down for a while...

Artemis: Maybe you're right...maybe i'll just lay down...

Hermes: *Gently pushes her on to the bed* when you feel better -or wake up- we'll start planning the wedding...okay?

Artemis: okay...

!=)

Travis: *face turns green* i think i ate too fast...

!=)

Firestar: what's his probelm?

!=)

Zim: never?

SC: and so Artemis lays down next to her beloved in hope to shake off these strange voices that haunt her to her very core. Driving all sanity from her mind! her logic dying as it tries to fight with the knowledge that something like thhis cannot be true! She-

Artemis: I WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR!

SC: well, it makes for a good suspensful moment!

!=)

Conner: *crosses arms over chest* dude, i hope you get so sick that you won't be able to eat for 2 days!

Travis: *still green faced* why?

Conner: because you deserve it.

!=)

Brambleclaw: *look retarted* DUH DUH BUHDUHBHUDUH!

Firetsar: O.o Brambleclaw? what in the name of Starclan are you doing?

Graystripe: *calls from den* HE'S CRAZY!

!=)

Gaz: NEVER EVER SAY NEVER AGAIN!

Zim: BUT YOU JUST DID!

Hermes: ARTEMIS! relax. sleep. i could always go get Hypnos or some of those sleeping pills i used to take.

Artmeis: No! just stay here. *snuggles against him*

Hermes: *strokes her hair back and out of her face without realizing what he was doing.*

!=)

Travis: *groans and lays down* i think i know how Nico felt when he ate all that fried chicken...

Conner: good.

!=)

Firestar: okayyy...Blackstar, will you fight with us against the giant two-legs?

!=)

Gaz: no i didn't

Artemis: *looks into Hermes's eyes* i'm so happy i have you.

Hermes: i know.

Artemis: i love you.

Hermes: i know.

Artemis: *raises eyebrow* and...?

Hermes: *blank look* what..? *thinks* OH! I love you too!

Artemis: better late then never i guess.

Zim: *from somewhere down on earth* NEVER!

!=)

Travis: can you at least get me a bucket bro? i think i'll be in this bed for a while.

!=)

Blackstar: *walks up to Firestar* Shadowclan will fight in the battle against the Two-legs. But do not think this makes us friends!

Dustpelt: *whispers to Sandstorm* Who'd want to be friends with him?

Brambleclaw: FRIEND!

Sandstorm: there's you answer.

!=)

Zim: YOU NEVER ADMIT THAT YOU SAID NEVER!

Artemis/Hermes: what was that? *look at each other*

Hermes: maybe the stress is getting to us...

Artemis: yeah...

Hermes: well, you know what this means!

Artemis: what?

Hermes: we're stressed. spell stressed backwords.

Artemis: d-e-s-s-e-r-t-s.

Hermes: which spells...

Artemis: desserts.

Hermes: EXACTLY! and that's because the best cure for stress is desserts!

Artemis: true.

!=)

Conner: go get your own bucket.

Travis: then it's your mess to clean when i puke.

Conner: why dont you just go into the bathroom?

Travis: because that involves getting up, and i dont feel like getting up.

!=)

Firestar: fine with me. now. for a battle plan. wait...is Riverclan here?

!=)

Gaz: *starts to strangle Zim*

Hermes: You wanna go to Baskin Robins?

Artemis: no...i really just wanna stay here and rest.

Hermes: and gaze at my incredibly hot body. *waggles eyebrows*

Artemis: *laughs* you always seem to know what i'm thinking.

!=)

Conner: either way, i'm not getting you a bucket.

Travis: *starts to throw up*

Conner: EWW! GROSS!

!=)

Zim: Cant...breath!

Gaz: that's the point moron.

AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER…NINE? PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES BECAUSE WE O NOT HAVE THE BEST SPELLING AND I'M TOO LAZY TO SCROLL THROUGH 27 PAGES JUST TO CORRECT SOME WORDS. SO! CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN HERMES AND ARTEMIS GET MARRIED! R&R


	10. FIANL CHAPTER!

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING!

ON OLYMPUS WITH CHB PEOPLE, WARRIORS AND, OF COURSE, THE OLYMPIANS

Outside in a meadow with the sun streaming down and people just staring to come to the wedding:

Aphrodite: NO! POSEIDON I SAID THE CHAIRS HAVE TO BE IN ROWS! NOT JUST ANYWHERE!

Poseidon: *looks around at the chairs that are placed anywhere and some are turned over on their sides* it looks okay to me.

Aphrodite: *red-faced* no! do as i say and but seven in a row! now!

Posedion: fine... *starts to put them up right*

Aphrodite: Where is Hermes? he was supposed to be here by now! NO NO NO NO NO! Dionysus, the cake has to be ON the table not on the ground! WORK WITH ME POEPLE, COME ON!

All the MALE warriors: * wearing tuxes*

All the SHE-CAT warriors: *wearing dresses*

Firestar: *can't move because the tux is too tight* what in Satrclan am i wearing?

Graystripe: Artemis says it makes me look cute! *looks happy*

Mistystar: *wearing a silver dress* really? because to me it makes you look like a fat gray fish.

Graystripe: -.-

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE MEADOW:

Conner: I HATE TUXES!

Travis: aww, conner you look soooooooooooo cute. *mockingly*

Conner: shhut up.

IZ

Gaz: i'm bored Dib.

Dib: *looks around* i'm back? ...I'M BACK!

OLYMPIANS/WARRIORS/CAMP HALF BLOOD

all of Camp Half Blood: *get there and find their parents except for Hermes and Apollos kids*

SOMEWHERE OTHER THEN THE MEADOW

Hermes: *in Apollo's chariot* are we there yet? *nervous*

Apollo: *sigh* we weren't there five seconds ago, and we're not there now.

Hermes: what about now?

Apollo: no.

Hermes: now?

Apollo: no.

Hermes: are we there-

Apollo: *kicks Hermes where it hurts*

Hermes: OW! *grunts and stops talking for a few minutes* ...are we there yet?

Apollo: UGH!

INVADER ZIM

Gaz: oh no.

Zim: wheeeeeee! *floating through space* *hic up* MORE MOUNTAIN DEW PLEASE!

OLYMPIANS/WARRIORS/CHB

Aphrodite: Where is Artemis? I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HER!

Hera: she's in her room getting ready.

Aphrrodite: RIGHT! *POOFS! to a room where Artemis is* ARTEMIS!

Artemis: GAH! *covers herself up with her robe* don't you knock?

Aphrodite: um...no.

SOMEWHERE IN THE MEADOW:

Mistystar: so...what ever happened to the important cheese?

Firestar: i...i dunno.

Graystripe: well...i'm going to find Artemis...

IZ

Dib: I'M BACK BACK BACK BACK BACK!

Zim: HELLO! I DEMAND MORE MOUNTAIN *hicup* DEW!

OLYMPIANS AND THE MEADOW AND YEAH, WHATEVER

(In Artemis's room*

Artemis: *glaring at Aphrodite* well, can you get out so i change?

Aphrodite: right. *leaves and stands by the door*

WHERE EVER HERMES AND APOLLO ARE

Hermes: *twich* are we at least ALMOST there?

Apollo: aren't you supposed to be the god of travelers? figure it out!

Hermes: exactly. travelers, not weddings. and im not driving this thing! are we there yet?

Apollo: NO!

Hermes: well then can you pull over at the next store or something?

Apollo: why?

Hermes: i have to use the bathroom.

Apollo: ugh.

INVADER ZIM

Gaz: GO GET YOUR OWN!

Zim: NEVER!

Gaz: don't start that again!

Zim: why, i would *hiccup* never!

OLYMPIANS AND THE MEADOW AND- okay, we'll say OatMaWaCHB...yeah, cause thats soooo much easier. lol

Aphrodite: ...are you done yet?

Artemis: NO!

Graystriep: *comes around the corner in his little tux*

Aphrodite: CUTE KITTY!

Graystripe: AHHHHHHHHHHH!*runs from Aphrodite who is running at him* *claws at Artemis's door* LET ME IN! LET ME IN!

WEHAAR (where ever hermes and apollo are)

Apollo: i told you to go BEFORE we left.

Hermes: but i didn't have to go then...

Apollo: *face palm*

IZ

Gaz: zim...

Zim: *hiccup* yeeeessss?

Gaz: i hate you.

IN THE MEADOW

Artemis: now im done. *comes out in a pretty dress thats a really really really light forest-y green and looks all prettiful*

Aphrodite: KITTY!

Graystripe: *hides behind Artemis* she scares me...

WEHAAA

Apollo: that's what they all say! 'i didnt have to go then'! when will you people learn to at least TRY to go before you leave!

Hermes: hey, even if i did try, chances are i'd have to go now anyway. i tend to have to go a lot when im nervous...

Apollo: i think it's all in your head.

Hermes: whatever. LOOK! a gas station! stop there!

Apollo: LAST TIME you had to go, you wouldn't use a gas stations bathroom and ended up peeing on the floor!

Hermes: no, i dont like gas satation bathrooms at night, and you tickled me, which if you never did, i wouldn't never had that accident. and why do they calll it a bathroom in a gas station, if there is no bath in it? shouldn't it be called a 'tiolet-room'?

Apollo: or a restroom.

Hermes: i wouldn't want to rest in a bathroom. okay, well maybe if theres a big bath tub, but still.

Apollo: whatever. *parks Chariot around the back* hurry up.

Hermes: im not stupid! i know to hurry! *runs off into gas station and comes back out a few minutes later*

INVADER ZIM

Zim: *hiccup* me too.

NO! IN THE HALLWAY BY ARTEMIS'S ROOM!

Artemis: Aphrodite! stop and leave my kitty alone!

Aphrodite: But...but he's just so CUTE! *sqeuals and coos to Graystriep*

GRaystripe: O.o she's very..starnge isn't she?

Artemis: you don't know the half of it. Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: what?

artemis: what is it you wanted to talk about?

WEAAA

Apollo: that was too long.

Hermes: -.- i had to go really bad.

Apollo: whatever, i don't want to know the details. Now, come on unless you want to be late to the wedding and half to rush and everything and then some strange random thing will hapopen that won't be good like, oh i don't know, the cake exploding or something. and then my sis is really mad and then she tries to kill all of us and then-

Hermes: APOLLO!

Apollo: ...what?

Hermes: O.o um...what're you talking about?

Apollo: um…i...i don't know...

IZ

Gaz: you hate yourself?

Zim: no.

Gaz: but then why did you just say...oh never mind.

ARTEMIS'S HALLWAY

Aphrodite: right. you're brother is on his way with Hermes to the meadow, but you can't get there until Hermes has been there for at least 20 minutes-

Artemis: why?

Aphrodite: because he's a complete nervous wreck, which means he's probably sweating and he'll need a shower, and it's fun to watch him twich and jump when he's nervous.

Artemis: okay, the first part is true. but how is it fun to watch him twich and jump when he's nervous?

Aphrodite: because his face gets so red sometimes!

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Hermes: o.O right...remind me to make sure i go to the bathroom again before Artemis gets there...at least by five minutes.

Apollo: whatever.

Hermes: does this thing go any faster? *presses a random button*

Apollo: NO! DONT PRESS THA-

*the chariot bursts into a speed faster then either of them can stay seated, so both are hanging onto the back of the seat while trying not to let go because then they'd fall*

INVADER ZIM

Zim: i said i *hiccup* hate YOU.

ARTEMIS'S HALLWAY

Graystripe: Artemis, you look very pretty today.

Artemis: AW! thank you! and you look sooo cute and very handsome.

Graytripe: *purrs* XP

Aphrodite: -.- i want a kitty...

Artemis: then go adopt one.

Aphrodite: OKAY! *POOFS! to a kennel on Earth and looks at the kitties*

Graystripe: she does realize that there are more then 100 cats right outside, right?

Artemis: SHHHHHH! she might hear you! at least for now she's distracted and will leave me alone while i get ready.

APPOLO'S CHARIOT

Apollo: *hanging on for dear life* THIS IS WHY I DON'T LET YOU RIDE IN MY CHARIOT HERMES!

Hermes: WEEEEEEEE! this is fun!

IZ

Gaz: wait. weren't you just in space?

Zim: i...i dunno...

ARTEMIS'S HALLWAY

Artemis: *gets ready some more*

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Apollo: IF YOU WEREN'T IMMORTAL, I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!

Hermes: THAT'S NOT NICE!

*the chariot suddenly stops, but then jerks forward again at twice the speed as before*

Hermes: okay, now im just nauseous...

Apollo: if you throw up in my chariot, you're SOOO going to pay.

Hermes: whatever. how the Hades do you stop this thing?

Apollo: *presses a button* *the chariot stops suddenly again, but doesn't jerk foward*

Hermes: *green-faced* the exact reason i don't ride in chariots. if Aphrodite hadn't pestered me about 'sweating and stinking' i wouldn't be here right now. blame her, not me.

Apollo: whatever. *makes chariot move forward again, but not nearly as fast*

INVADER ZIM

Gaz: idiot.

KENNEL

Aphrodite: *spots a tiny orange kitten with big bleu eyes* AWWWWWWWWW! YOU! I WANT YOU!

Kitten: meow.

Aphrodite: XP! *buys kitten and stuff* *walks out the door with kitten* i'm gonna name you !

Mr. Fluffykins: meow...

Aphrodite: POOFS! back to Artemis's hallway*

Artemis: *hear Aphrodite outside the door* oh, crap.

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Apollo: *glares at Hermes* that is the last time you are EVER riding in my chariot.

Hermes: *tries not to barf*

IZ

Zim: *hiccups*

ARTEMIS'S HALLWAY

Artemis: Graystripe, if you dont mind, could you go stand outside the bathroom door and if she tried to come in, tell her im busy.

Graystripe: sure. *goes and sits by the bathroom door like a good little warrior*

Artemis: *POOFS! away to where the Huntresses are*

random huntress: Lady Artemis! i thought you were on Olympus...

Artemis: i was, but Aphrodite has been bugging me sense she found about me and Hermes, and i have to get away from her for a while. i still have a few hours before the wedding anyway.

Random Huntress #2: sense you're getting married, can the rest of us like boys too, but still be with the Hunters?

Artemis: i guess...as long as you make sure you're the one who the boy listens too. the only reason i've argeed to Hermes is because he's respectful and wouldn't try to overpower me in any way. he knows better.

Thalia: should we head toward the meadow, Lady Artemis? so we're not late?

Artemis: not yet. Hermes has to get there first, and Apollo is going to make sure Athena comes to pick me up. teh rest of you will be teleported there.

huntresses: okay!

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Hermes: no probelm. i dont WANT to come back in here. *starting to feel a little better, but being nervous isn't helping*

INVADER ZIM

Dib: when did i get back anyway? where did i even go?

Artemis's hallway/bedroom thingy

Aphrodite: OH AREEEEEEEEEETMISSSSSSSS!

Graystripe: be calm be calm be calm.

Aphrodite: *is still outside*

Graystripe: hears her say *Oh Mr. Fluffykins, you are just so cute!*

Random cat who Graystripe suppose is ': MEORRRRRRW! *screeches like he doesn't want to be picked up*

Graystripe: poor, poor kittypet...

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Apollo: if you barf in my chariot, i promise i will ruin your entire wedding.

Hermes: you wouldn't..

Apollo: *shrugs* don't test me and i won't.

IZ

Gaz: i dunno. I'm still trying to figure Zim out.

Zim: WEEEE! *Hiccup*

ARTEMIS'S ROOM-HALLWAY-PLACE OF AWESOMENESS

Artemis: if she comes in, im getting ready for a shower!

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Hermes: i haven't eaten anything, so i doubt there anything to puke up...are we there yet?

Apollo: NO!

INVADER ZIM

Gir: YOU LIKE MASTEH ZIMMY!

Gaz: *hits Gir with a baseball bat*

(A/N: sorry it's short! i had to go to bed...)

ARTEMIS'S HALLWAY-ROOM-WHATEVER IT IS

Aphrodite: *pounds on door that is locked* (A/N: wait, how did she get back into her room? teleport?) ARTEMIS! LET ME IN I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU! NO! down Mr. Fluffykins DOWN!

Artemis: *takes off dress and hops into the shower*

Graystripe: great, leave me to deal with her.

Artemis: yep! you such a good kitty!

APOLLO'S CHARIOT!

Apollo: if you ask me that one more time, i will throw you off of my chariot.

Herms: ...Are we th-

Apollo: NO! *pushes Hermes off the chariot and drives away*

Hermes: *grabs flying shoes and follows Apollo* heh heh. sucker.

IZ

Gir: *giggles* that tickled.

THE HALLWAY OF ARTEMIS

Graystripe: SHE'S IN TEH SHOWER!

Aphrodite: ugh. then i have to wait 'til she's out.

APOLLO'S CHARIOT

Hermes: *runs past Apollo's chariot* HA-HA!

Apollo: YOU'RE GOING TO GET ALL SWEATY!

Hermes: YOU WOULD, I WON'T! I DO THIS EVERYDAY! *gets to the meadow without a sweat or even panting*

Zeus: *jumps when Hermes stops in front of him from running* weren't you supposed to be in Apollo's chariot?

Hermes: yes, but i was getting annoyed with how slow it is.

Hera: Hermes, you aren't supposed to be here yet. Aphrodite said Artemis just got in the shower.

Hermes: Aphrodite is probably annoying her to no end, so she decided to have some fun and lie. she's a pretty good liar, but it could use some more...lying-y-er whatever to it.

Dionysus: only you would say that.

Hermes: yes, only i would. *walks around to look at stuff but no one see's him*

INVADER ZIM

Gaz: hmmm...Dib, does this tickle? *hits Dib with the baseball bat*

Dib: OW! NO, IT DOESN'T!

THE HALLWAY OF ARTEMIS! (or is it the Artemis of the Hallway?)

Aphrodite: *moment of scilence* *then...* MR. FLUFFYKINS! I NEED TO DRESS YOU UP FOR THE WEDDING! HOW COULD I HAVEE FORGOTTEN THAT? COME HERE, YOU CUTIE PATUTIE!

Graystripe: *this is what he hears*

RAWWWWWWWWWWWR MEAROROOOOOOOW! *crash bang boom*

OW YOU STUPID CAT! *glass breaks* COME! HERE! *more booming and stuff*

Graystripe: 0.0

CHARIOT OF APOLLO

Apollo: *arrives in chariot* i have arrived!1! *notices nobody is paying him any attention* hello? why is no one standing? i entered, didn't i?

Dionysus: *to Zeus* he is so full of himself...

Apollo: HEY! i heard that Dionysus! and, it's not bragging if it's the truth!

Zeus: ugh.

Invader of the Zim

Gaz: hmmm... *smacks Zim over the head*

Zim: duh-huh-huh-huh! faints*

ARTEMIS'S HALLWAY

Artemis: *looks at a random clock in the bathroom* oh crap. *wedding starts in a few minutes*

THE MEADOW

Eros (Aphrodite's immortal son): the wedding starts in a few minutes! where is Artemis?

Hermes: *spits out the nectar he was drinking* WHAT? *starts to get all twichy and nervous again* uhh...i'll be back! *POOFS! to the nearest bathroom*

INVADER Z-I-M WITH THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS GIR

Dib: WHERE'S THE SWOLLEN EYBALL! THEY HAVE TO SEEE THIS!

(a/n: i Got sign of the moon! YOU'RE SO JEALOUS, NO? by the way, Sign of the Moon is the next warrior book. But it won't tell me when the next one, The forgotten Warrior, is coming out. probably in october. ~SC)

Graystripe: are you ready yet?

Artemis: *walks out of bathroom looking more beautiful then ever* Well? what do you think?

Graystripe: *purrs* you're mate will love you. he is lucky to have you.

Artemis: XP You're so sweet! come on, or we'll be late! *picks up Graystripe and runs out of the room*

Aphrodite: *looking all scratched up*

Artemis: wow! what happened to you?

Aphrodite: *glares at Mr. Fluffykins and pushes messed up hair from her face* nothing. you go on, Hermes is waiting. I'll get myself looking more stunning then ever in two minutes. Now, GO! it's you're moment girl. *pushes Artemis down hallway*  
oh, and Artemis?

Artemis: yeah?

Aphrodite: *smiles* you look beautiful.

Artemis: thanks, Aphrodite. Thank you.

THE MEADOW/ BATHROOM WHERE HERMES IS

Travis and Conner walk into the bathroom

Travis: dad? come on, the wedding's almost starting!

Conner: and you're bride is looking quite stunning, if i do say so myself. *hears Hermes barfing in one of the stalls* Dad, come on. you can't hide there forever.

Hermes: I...I don't think i can do this...

Travis: sure you can. You can do anything. You can steal from thousands of stores, run around the world thousands of time on freaking flying sandals for goodness sake, but you can't get married just once?

Conner: what's wrong?

Hermes: *still from the stall* I have never committed to a relationship like this before...what if i mess it up?

Conner: dad, relationships aren't perfect. But nothing's perfect in this world. take Travis for example.

Travis: hey!

INVADER ZIM

Gaz: *glares at Dib* you're next.

THE MEADOW/ BATHROOM WHERE HERMES IS IN

Hermes: Conner, be nice to your brother...at least for today. and how would either of you two know anything about relationships.

Conner: movies.

Travis: experience.

Conner: what experience? the most you've ever said to a girl other the Katie Gardener was 'hi'!

Travis: and what the times you weren't around? HMMHMMMM?

Hermes: *opens the door of the stall and comes out with mesy hair (his hair got messed up by the run to the bathroom and he ran into the stall door before realizing it was closer)* i've had millions of years of experience, therefore i should know more about this then you two. and the most you can learn from movies is those sappy endings like a tear drop bringing someone back to life. it's immposable.

Apollo: *walks in* Hermes, Artemis is getting a bit impataint waiting for you to get where you're supposed to be. she can't walk down the isle unless you're there. and Zeus isn't very happy about having to walk his down the isle, and the more you hold this up, the madder he's gonna get.

Travis: we're going to go wait outside with the rest of our cabin. *grabs Conner and they run out of the bathroom*

Hermes: im beginning to wonder who's idea it was to invent Weddings...

Apollo: im pretty sure that was some Titan.

Hermes: yes...so, how've you been?

Apollo: stop stalling! here's something to settle your stomach, now GO! *thrusts a little bunny-shaped pill into Hermes hand and starts to push him out of the bathroom*

Hermes: why is it shapped like a bunny? *looks at the bunny-pill*

Apollo: i thought bunnies where more fun then cirlces.

Hermes: hm. *eats the bunny-pill* ew! it tastes like crap!

Apollo: GO! *pushs Hermes under the big cherry tree that he and Artemis were supposed to stand under*

*the Cherry tree has the pink flowers blossomed because of Persephone*

Hermes: *red faced*

INVADER ZIM

Dib: NO! WHY ME? WHY NOT GIR!

Gir: DO-DE-DO-DE-DO-DE-DO-DE-DOOOO!

Gaz: because Gir can make waffles and loves pizza.

THE MEADOW WITH THE WEDDING!

Aphrodite: *holding a very angry cat* where have you been? the wedding is about to start!

Hermes: vomiting. you?

Aphrodite: ewww...

Hermes: what's with the cat? *points to cat who is in a PINK tuxedo even though he's a boy*

Aphrodite: 8sugary-sweet voice* this is Mr. Fluffykins! say hi Mr. Fluffykins!

Mr. Fluffykins: &glares at Aphrodite* meow.

Aphrodite: there's a good boy! *squeezes him so hard his eyes are all but popping out of its head*

Hermes: O.o lovely...

Apollo: *standing in front of the huge cherry tree* Gods and Goddesses, cats and She-cats-

Firestar: WARRIORS!

Apollo: *glares* fine, WARRIORS. anyways, as i was saying, we are gathered here today for a very special occassion. My sister, Artemis, has chosen this...unique...god as her fiance. So, without further adue, let's get this thing started! *stands by the side*

*the dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun wedding music starts playing softly and Artemis starts walking down the AISLE (not isle, Gazm.)with Zeus by her side*

Hemres: *hearts stop beating from how beautiful Artemis is* wow...

Apollo: you got that right.

Artemis: *looks all joyful and hapy* *finally gets to the end of the aisle**turns the look at Hermes* hey...

Hermes: *whispers* you look gorgeous, rtemis.

Artemis: you're not so bad yourself.

Apollo: *clears throat while looking from Artemis to Hermes and back* if you please hold all conversations till the END. Now, Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in this meadow to celebrate the wedding of Hermes and Artemis. They have found out they are in love and wish to be together for the end of eternity. Rings, please.

*Graystripe walks down the aisle with a small pillow in his jaws that holds the rings* *two kittens follow with petals in their mouths and leave a trail of flowers behind them*

Aphrodite: *whishpers to Eros* SO cute.

Graystripe: *comes to a halt in front of Artemis and Hermes* *lays pillow in Apollo's hand*

Apollo: Thank you...ring bearing kitty. *clears throat* Take one another's ring from this pillow.

Artemis/Hermes: *do that*

Apollo: Hermes, if you please. *gestures to Artemis*

Hermes: *slids rin onto Artemis's finger*

Artemis: *admires the sparkling diamond with awe* i hope you didn't steal this, Hermes.

Hermes: *grins* me? never!

Apollo: Ehem! *glares at the two*

Artemis: sorry.

Apollo: *continues* Artemis, you're turn.

Aretmis: *slides ring onto Hermes's finger*

Hermes: thank yo-

Apollo: For the love of Zeus, be quiet! *looks ruffled* anyways, IF i may, Hemres God of thieves lying and messaging, take my sister Artemis Goddess of the hunt and the moon, as your beloved wedded wife. To care for her through sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Hermes: *loks into Artemis's eyes and takes her hands* i do.

Apollo: do you, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon, take Hermes God of theives, lying, and mesaging, as your beloved wedded husband? to care for him through sickness and in health, till death do you part?

Artemis: i do.

Apollo: does anyone here object to this marrage? speak now or forever hold you peace.

*no one says anything no one even breaths*

Apollo: then by all means, you may kiss the bride!

Hemres: *leans in and kisses Artemis's lips softly*

Everyone: * stands erupts into applause and yelling 'Wooohoo!' and ' Go Hermes and Artemis!' are heard*

Hermes: *pulls away* i love you.

Artemis: and i you.

Apollo: *eyes shining* congratulations you two! i'm happy for you. (A/N :Gazm, you can start the arter party next)

IZ

Gir: YAAAAAAY! GAZZZZZZZY LUUUUUUUURVES ME!

THE MEADOW OF HAPPINESS AND PEACE (WOW, THAT WAS POSSIBLY ONE OF THE STUPIDEST THINGS I'VE EVER SAID)

Graystripe: *rubs head against Millie*

Artemis: *pulls away from him* why does your breath stink so badly?

Hermes: *red faced again* welll...uhhh...weak stomach?

Artemis: EW! you threw up, and i kissed you! *wipes tonuge with her hands*

Hermes: sorry! it's not my fault you're so beutyful that i got nervous...

Artemis: that's sweet, and i would kiss you again, but not until you brush your teeth and rinse you're mouth.

Hermes: okay! *runs off and brushes teeth* *comes back* XP

Artemis: *kisses him again* lets go get something to drink.

Hermes/Artemis: *walk hand in hand to get some wine*

Aphrodite: you two looked so CUTE!

Hermes/Artemis: *blush blush*

Travis: *comes up behind Aphrodite and points at Hermes* you're face gets REALLY red when you blush.

Hermes: oh, shut up! i know that!

Artemis: *looks over to the slow river behind them* *quickly grabs Hermes arm pulls/pushes him into the river*

Hermes: *yelps as he hits the water* *comes back up from under* COLD!

Conner: YOU'RE HAIR IS FLAT!

Everyone else: *looks at Hermes in the water*

Apollo: hey, your hair is flat!

Hermes: I KNOW! IT GETS LIKE THAT WHEN IT'S WET! *jumps up and drags Artemis in the water*

Artemis: *yelps* HEY- *falls under*

Hermes: *laughs*

INVADER ZIM

Gaz: oh no. Gir is after you.

Dib: yes! im not the only one!

THE MEADOW (i am not saying what you just said. oh! and i am now offically five feet and a half of an inch! FINALLY! *does tap dance* *falls and hurts myself* ow...)

Artemis: *duncks Hermes's head underwater* HEA HA! *laughs*

Apollo: PARTY IN THE RIVER! WOOHOO! *does cannonball and makes a huge splash*

Aphrodite: well. when you can't stop em, join em. COMIN THROUGH! *jumps in*

Firestar: ugh.

Mistystar: Riverclan! INTO THE WATER! *all Riverclan cats jump into the water*

Poseidon: make huge wave appear that knocks everyone underwater*

Apollo: *pops up spluttering* POSEIDON! I'm gonna get you!

Poseidon: How? you're in MY domain, smart one! *laugh*

Apollo: *makes the music that Poseidon hates appear really loudly and makes the sun shine through really bright and hot on top of him*

Poseidon: *covers ears* no! make it stop!

Zeus: *sitting with Hera and watching them* wow.

Hera: you can say that again.

Ares: Make room for me! *jumps in*

Artemis: *laughs and pushes hair from her face that came out of its bun* *wraps arms around Hermes's neck* this is the best wedding i've ever ben too.

Hermes: *ignoring everything else*

Apollo: *dunks Dionysus under* Ha!

Hermes: i love you, my sweet.

Artemis: leans in to kiss him but at the last second pushes him under water*

Hermes: HEY- *cut off from going under* *surfaces* That's it, now you're gonna getit! *grabs Artemis and hauls her under water with him* (it's really clear so they can see) *looks Artemis in the eye* *mouths: i love you*

Artemis: *smiles* *leans in and gives him a big kiss on the lips*

UP ON THE SURFACE:

Percy: oh, gross!

Conner: what?

Percy: *disgusted face* you're dad is making out with Artemis under water. yuck.

Travis and Conner: *grin at each other*

Travis: Go dad! *yells* WOOHOO! Jumps in with Conner*

Annabeth: *shakes head*wow.

Percy: That's the Stoll brothers for you.

Annabeth: *smiles and pulls Percy into a kiss*

Travis: Hey, you two! get a room!

Conner: yeah, one that Annabeth designed!

Travis: or how about an underwater cave?

Conner: that would be too romantic bro.

Travis: very true brother, very true.

Athena and Poseidon: *finally catch sight of them kissing* ANNABETH! PERCY!

*they don't stop*

Athena: *sighs*

Poseisond: hey. *bumps her with his shoulder* let them be together for today. It's the wedding. Plus, we can't really stop them if we tried.

Athena: *smiles* you're right.

Apollo: HEY! Where are Hermes and Artemis?

Poseidon: making out.

Apollo: where?

Hermes and Artemis: *surface*

Apollo: *smiles* you go, sis! live a little!

Artemis: *laughs* thanks Apollo!

Everyone: *continues partying in the river for an hours or so*

IZ

Dib: wait. i'm confused. he said YOU love him. not that he loves me.

Gaz: what?

IN THE MEADOW

Hermes: i think i got water in my mouth...

Artemis: no dun, idiot.

Hermes: ...OH! hey Apollo! remember that song?

Apollo: which one?

Hermes: the one about Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus.

Apollo: oh yeah!

Apollo/Hermes: I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME, WE'RE A HATEFUL FAM-I-LY! WITH A TRIDENT, LIGHTBOLT, AND A HELM OF DOOM, WONT YOU SAY YOU HATE ME TOOO!

Hermes: *duncks Apollo under water as Apollo continues to 'toooooooooooo' part*

Apollo: *pops back up* *cough cough*

Hermes: *points and laughs*

INVADER ZIM

Gir: awww, i love you too, big-head kid. MASTER HATES YOU!

IN THE RIVER THAT IS IN THE MEADOW THAT IS IN TH FOREST THAT IS IN THE COUNTRY THAT IS IN THE-

Random reader: OKAY! we get it!

Me: *sticks tounge out at him*

Poseidon/Zeus/Hades: *stare*

Posedion: that...

Hades: was...

Zeus: *wiping his eyes* sooooo beautiful!

Everyone: *stares at Zeus* ...

Zeus: *defensive* what?

Hermes: Zeus's feminine siode is showing again. *grins*

Apollo: *luaghs*

Artemis: *while giggling* *swats hermes playfully* oh Hermes, you are too bad.

Hermes: *grin turns sly* isn't that what you like most, hon? my bad boy side?

Artemis: *leaning into him* alwzys. *kisses him*

Hades: Get a room!

Persephone: leave them be, my lord. They have just been maried.

Aphrodite: *holding a squirming Mr. Fluffykins* soooo cute!

Graystripe: *looks lovingly at Millie* (his mate) i love you.

Millie: i love you too!

Graystripe: XP

Athena: i think i'm gonna puke.

Poseidon: same here.

Percy and Annabeth: *still kissing*

Traivs: Hey! dude, come up for air! you can breath underwater, but you need oxygen up here!

Conner: oh, i think he's enjoying Annabeth too much, don't you think bro?

Travis: looking serious* i do bro. you know what this calls for?

Conner: *equally serious* the untilmate therapy. *grins at Travis*

Together: WATER GUN FIGHT! *pull ginormous water guns from who-knows-where and start spraying everyone*

Everyone who was still dry: HEY!

IZ

Dib: *facepalm*

IN THE RIVER WHERE THERE IS A MEADOW

Hermes: *gets sprayed in the face by a water gun* TRAVIS! CONNER!

Travis/Conner: *pushes water guns into random Athena kids's arms* THEY DID IT!

Artemis: *gets out of the water* im hungry. Hermes?

Hermes: *climbs back out* lets get cake!

Percy/Annabeth: *hear the word cake and stop kissing*

everyone else: CAKE!

warriors: NOMS!

INVADER ZIM

Gir: wooo! scerwdom!

(A/N: for all who dont know what screwdom (screw-dom) means, it is the art of being screwed.)

IN THE MEADOW WHERE THE CAKE IS (YUMMUYFULLS!)

Ares: NO! DON'T STAR THAT AGAIN!

Artemis: *looks at cake that is 8 levels high with chocolate frosting a little Hermes and Artemis doll thing at the top of it* That looks so yummy...

Hermes: Chocolate...*mouh waters*

Apollo: *whispers to Conner and Travis* you ready?

Travis: *grins* we were born ready, Apollo.

Conner: let's do this!

Trvis: *sneaks over to the presents that are piled high on a table* *gropes around with his hand* Yes! *pulls out a small switch* bingo. *walks over to Apollo and Conner*

Conner: can i do the honors?

Travis: it would be my pleasure, bro. *gives switch to Conner*

Hermes/Artemis: *prepare to cut the cake*

Conner: *switches the switch to ON*

BOOOOOOOM!

*Cake explodes so that chocolate cake goes flying onto everyone especially Hermes and Artemis*

HHermes: what the...?

*quiet*

Artemi: *has a murderous, stony look on her face, her eyes flashing dangerously* who. did. this?

Conner&Travis& Apollo: *trying to hold back laughter*

artemis: *noties them* *eyes narrow* You three. You three did this.

# of them: *stop laughing as Artemis starts stalking towards them with cake in her hand*

Apollo: now, sis-

Conner: there's no need-

Travis: we really are sorry-!

SPLAT!

Apollo: *face covered in cake that Artemis through*

Artemis: looking smug*

Apollo: *licks cake from his lips* hmm...this is good. FOOD FIGHT!

IZ

Gaz: O.o

THE WEDDING WITHIN THE MEADOW

Hermes: *wipes some cake off his face and nibbles on it* hey, this is good!

Artemis: *ducks as cake goes flying by* *cake goes over her head and smashs onto Hermes face.*

Hermes: WOOHOO! *eats more of the flying cake*

Artemis: *grabs a glass of wine and drinks it while staying out of the reach of the flying cake*

Hermes: *goes and joins her* cake? *offers some cake that wasn't distoried and is on a plate*

Artemis: *smiles and takes it* *Eats yummyful cake*

Hermes: *looking longingly at the food fight*

Artemis: *see's him looking* go ahead.

Hermes: but you said i wasn't supposed to-

Artemis: i dont care if i said that. go have fun.

Hermes: *hesatates for a minutes* *gets up and joins the food fight while yelling playful insults at others*

Athena: *appears next to Artemis* they're all insane.

Artemis: if you think about, the whole world is insane.

Athena: yeah...by the way, they're having a drinking contest now. Hermes against Dionysus. don't be surprized if he's too hungover to stand up tomorrow.

Artemis: *looks over to where Hermes and Dionysus are drinking glass after glass of wine while everyone else cheers them on* he'll only have himself to blame. *finishes cake* lets go join them.

Athena/Artemis: *go over to where everyone else is*

Artemis: *pulls bottle of wine away from Hermes* woops, you lose.

Hermes: *chokes for a second* hey! you made me choke!

Artemis: *smiles* don't get too drunk. you promised to show me how to use those winged sandles tomorrow!

Hermes: right...*see's Dionysus with the bottle of wine* *tips the bottom of it up while Mr. D is drinking and causes it to spill all over Mr. D*

Dionysus: *choke choke*

Hermes/everyone else: *LAUGHS!*

INVADER ZIM

Gir: do you like waffles? yes we like waffles! do you like pancakes? yes we like pancakes! do you like french toast? yes we like french toast! do do-do-do cant wait to get a mouthful! waffles! waffles!

Gaz: SHUT UP GIR!

THE FOOD FIGHT IN THE MEADOW IN THE FOREST IN THE-

Random guy from before: okay! we get it! get on with the story!

Me (of course, Sc): Oh go take a long walk off a short pier, dofus. And by the way, it's a role play NOT a story for the thousandth time!

RG: thousandth and one.

Me: *strangles him*

ON WITH THE ROLE PLAY!

Dionysus: *not even the slightest bit drunk after ten bottle of win* i can't believe you'd thought you could beat me.

Hermes: *shrugs* i could've. i WOULD'VE. i SHOULD'VE-

Athena: we GET IT Hermes.

Hermes: hmph.

Artemis: *leans over to wishper in his ear* don't worry. it'll all be worth it tomorrow.

Hermes: You are going to love my flying sandles. XP

Artemis: *smiles* can't wait.

Apollo: SO! *covered in cake and pie and wine but look really happy* *sun shining down and not a cloud in the sky* was this not the best wedding EVER or what?

Aphrodite: WAIT! *pushes through the crwd with the warriors behind her* WE STILL HAVE PRESENTS!

Blackstar: what are these 'presents' twolegs?

Aphrodite: *gasps like someone just drowned a puppy on purpose* the tragedy! the horror! the awful neglet of love! the-

Everyone: WE GET IT APHRODITE!

IZ

Zi: he's been singing that since he first found it seven years ago...

Gaz: was it even out 7 years ago?

Zim: i dunno...

(Starlight! what do you get when you put 32 rednecks in one room?)

THE FOOD FIGHT IN THE MEADOW

Hera: ON WITH THE PRESENTS!

Hermes: *whispers to Artemis* we should be very afraid now. Gaea knows whats in those boxes!

Artemis: *nods in agreement*

Travis/Conner: CAMO HALF-BLOOD GOES FIRST!

everyone else other then Camp Half Blood: DARN IT!

Dionysus: *sits back with another bottle of wine* idiots.

*a line forms in front of Hermes and Artemis, who sit down on really big chairs*

Hermes: you would think they would make these things a bit more comfortable.

Artemis: stop complaining and pay attention.

INVADER Zim

Gaz: so thhen why did you say 7 years?

Zim: it was the first earth number that came to my amazing head.

( thanks Gazm, leave me with the presents. and i don't know, what do you get when you put 32 rednecks in a room?)

THE PRESENTS IN THE MEADOW!

Percy: *walks up with Annabeth* our present isn't somthing wrapped.

Annabeth: *looks at Percy* *turns back to them* we didn't know what to get you, so we thought of this.

Percy: *closes his eyes and there's a slight Swoosh! of water is heard* *after a moment, a small ball of water from the river comes floating in front of them* *it suddenly freezes*

Annabeth: *holds his hand and a second later it is in the shape of an owl*

Percy: *opens his eyes and smiles, grbbing he block of ice from the air* *hands it to Artemmis* here you go.

Artemis: *wide eyed*

Hermes: *awed* it's beautiful...thank you!

Annabeth: *grins* you're welcome. *walks to the side with Percy*

Katie Gardner: *walks up to Artemis* *places a crown mage of hwet but still looks pretty on her head* i made it myself.

Artemis: *smiles* thank you*

Katie: XP *turns to Hermes* and, Lord Hermes, i give you this. *gives him wrapped present*

Hermes: XP! PRESENTS! *takes it and tears wrapping off* wow...*stares down into box at something wonderful*

(I'll let you, Gazm, to do that present. HA!)

IZ

Dib: it's not amazing, dude.

Zim: YES! IT ISSSSSSSSSSS!

IN THE MEADOW (Percy carved shells in the shape of a moon and caduceus, not ice! and 32 rednecks in a room together equalls a full set of teeth!)

Artemis: *peeks over at what Hermes is staring at* *sees a...FAKE CREDIT CARD!* you know it's fake, right?

Hermes: of course. but im not looking at the credit card, im looking at the picture ON the credit card.

Artemis: *looks again and sees a picture of Hermes on the credit card* you're looking at yourself?

Hermes: *looks confused* no...it's you on the card.

Katie G.: it supposed to look like soneone you love...Aphrodite Cabin helped...

Hermes: thank you.

Travis and Conner: *walk up*

Travis: we didn't have anything to wrap it in...

Conner: so we used some toilet paper.

Travis/Conner: *hold up wads of Toilet paper that is wrapped around stuff*

Hermes: way to be creative...

Travis/Conner: XP

Hermes/Artemis: *each open one to see their main symbol made from clay* thank you, boys. *looks at each other with 'What the Hades' expressions*

INVADER ZIM

Zim: anything of Zim's is amazing, you foolish human.

(whatEVER! oh, and that's funny, Gazm! ^.^ tell me more!)

IN THE MEADOW (wow, i really get tired of saying that...)

Travis: *grins* we knew you'd like it! *walk to the side with Conner*

Amanda: *comes up next but still doesn't know they are her parents* hi! i'm Amanda.

Artemis: *sudden tears in her eyes* Amanda...

Hermes: *squeezes her hand*

Athena: *looking sympathetic*

(A/N: apparently Amanda hasn't been claimed yet. kinda sucks, huh? well...that might change soon...)

Amanda: *not knowing anything's wrong* *holds out a blue girft* *smiles* i hope you like it.

Artemis: *takes it and stares at it, tears rolling down her cheeks*

Amanda: what's wrong?

Hermes: looks at his daughter* she...*looks at his wife* *leans over and whispers in her ear* honey...come on, you can't be sad. we...we can tell her later if you want..

artemis: But we can't! they don't know. they CAN'T know!

Poseidon: know what?

rtemis: *looks around with wild eyes* i ...i can't do this. *rushes off and drops present on the ground*

Hermes: *leaps up* Artemis! wait!

Amanda: *confused* w-what did i do?

Hermes: *glares* just stay out of it, okay? it would have been so much eaier if you had just kept your mouth shut and not have done anything! *forgets for a minute that she's his daughter*

Athena: *shocked* Hermes!

Hermes: what?

Amanda: *teary* i-i'm sorry. i'll...i'll just...*runs off in opposite direction*

Hermes: *guilty* what have i done?

Athena: *glares* you were stupid, stupid. now, do something useful and go after your wife.

Aphrodite: we'll take care of Amanda. *walks off with Athena to look for Amanda*

Hermes: *shame-faced*

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE MEADOW

Amanda: *looks up from where she's sitting and sees a deer aproach her. It's a female* hi.

The doe: *looks into her eyes*

Amanda: *nods head like she understands* yeah, i don't know hwta happened eaither.

Doe: *lays down next to Amanda with head on knee*

Amanda: *smiles softly* i've always liked deer...just like Artemis. You know, it's funny. Poeple sya i look like her, sorta... *looks off into the distance and thinks about what she just said* *brow furrows* actually...she acted really weird today...but, that couldnt mean...*looks at the prety doe who blinks* *she gasps* that's it, isn't it? i'm...i'm Artemis's daughter! but...but...How...

Doe: *tilts head to the way she came*

Artemis: Hermes! HERMES IS MY DAD!

IZ

Gaz: says you.

WHERE EVER ARTEMIS WENT

Hermes: ARTEMIS! *looks around for her*

Artemis: *is hiding in a big tree but doesn't come down or say anything*

Hermes: We'll claim her soon! we can go claim her now, even! where are you?

Artemis: *simply watches him through teary eyes*

Hermes: Alright! i give up! I'm a jerk! can you come out now?

Artemis: *sniffles*

Hermes: *hears sniffles* *sees Artemis in the tree and climbs up next to her* why are you so upset? Amanda is immortal. we can claim her as soon as we get back, and with her being a young goddess, we can raise her on Olympus.

INVADER ZIM

Zim: exactly. That's all that matters.

(A/N: new chapter! read. read. READ!)

IN THE TREE WHERE ARTEMIS AND HERMES ARE

Artemis: *wipes eye* she's gonna h-hate us.

Hermes: you don't know that. *puts are around her*

Artemis: *wiggles out and glares at him* you don't get it!

Hermes: O.O get what?

Artemis: you've had kids before this and don't really care about her. But Hermes, she is my FIRST and ONLY one! I love her but she doesn't know! you just don't and can't understand that!

Hermes: *quietly and his eyes are har* don't care? Artemis, i cannot believe you just said that. How can you even think that i don't care about Amanda? I love her!

Artemis: *angry* If you really loved her and me then you would've claimed her from the beginning!

Hermes: You agreed not to! i thought you wanted to not claim her and keep her, us, secret!

Artemis: *stares at him with wide, hurt eyes* *shakes her head* no. YOU suggested it, not me. *starts to climb down from tree, crying*

(A/N: ugh. too sappy for my taste.)

Hermes: where are you going? *starts to follow*

Artemis: *whirls around* no!

Hermes: *freeze* O.O no what?

Artemis: *wipes face* no, don't follow me.

Hermes: *guilty (again)* Artemis, i'm sorry-

Artemis: I HATE YOU! I NEVER WAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! *runs away (AGAIN!) and finds herself in the same meadow as Amanda*

IZ

Gaz: *rolls eyes* wow. you are stupid.

WHERE ARTEMIS'S LEFT HERMES

Hermes: *stares after her in shock before falling back against the tree* *eyes sting with tears that fall within seconds* what did i do?

Apollo: *comes up behind him* I dont think she meant it, Hermes. she's just confused.

Hermes: *not looking up, leaning against the tree with his face burried in his hand* *lifts head, but only looks strait ahead where Artemis left* she didn't want me to claim Amanda. she wanted to wait until she was ready.

Apollo: i know. but like i said, she's confused.

Hermes: why does this always happen?

Apollo: why does what always happen?

Hermes: everytime i truely love someone. May and Luke are both dead now, and Luke thought i hated him, and May didn't listen when i told her she shouldn't try to become the oracle. now Artemis yells at me for something i don't understand! she can tell when im lying! how did she not see i was telling the truth when i said i love her and Amanda! *goes into true form for only a second before he's back to normal form and sitting on the ground with his face burried in his hands again, crying*

(A/N: way to sappy.)

Apollo: *sits next to him* i'll talk to her, if you want. sure, i dont like that you had a kid with my sister, but that doesn't mean you should both be miserable. do you want to talk to her?

Hermes: *without lifting his head, he nods*

Apollo: i'll find you when after i talk to her*

IN THE MEADOW WITH ARTEMIS AND AMANDA

Athena: you know, Amanda, Hermes didn't mean to snap. he's not very good with girls sometimes...not sense the titan war, anyway. he wasn't trying to be mean.

Amanda: he's my dad, isn't he?

Athena: *nods* i've seen him watching over you sometimes. on the times when he's on Olympus. he cares.

Amanda: then why didn't he claim me?

Athena: he might have been waiting for the right time. or waiting for a moment when need comfort, or something. he always has the strangest timeings for these things. if you ask those twins of his they'll tell you how they were claimed. i think it was when they wrestling with one of Apollo's kids because of a chocolate bar.

Apollo: *apears behind them but stays hidden* *see's Artemis coming foward* *stays hidden*

Artemis: Athena, leave.

Athena: why- *see's the look in Artemis's eyes that she always sees in the eyes of mothers* *nods in understnadment and leaves*

Amanda: Lady Artemis?

Artemis: you don't have to call me that.

Amanda: im sorry about whatever i did that upset you! i didn-

Artemis: shush, child. i was upset because of my own foolishness. i should've had you claimed when you were first able to talk.

Amanda: what?

(A/N: all 'a's...Artemis, Athena, Apollo, Amanda, Aphrodite was in there at one point...so many 'a's!)

Artemis: i should've had you claimed. i'm you mother.

Amanda: but...i thought Hermes was my dad...

Artemis: he is. he doesn't deserve it though. he doesn't care about either of us.

Apollo: *steps out of his hiding place* sister, you're wrong.

Artemis: Apollo! must you always barge in on thing?

Apollo: when you left, Hermes broke apart. being the god of truth, i can only speak the truth, and i know when people dont speak the truth. Even now, Hermes is getting closer to giving up his immorality. I can tell.

Artemis: *narrows eyes* how can you tell? *sneer*

Apollo: god of prophecy….sun god sees all, im pretty sure I have my ways of knowing. Besides, if you saw how he had broke down after you left-

Artemis: I DON'T CARE! I HATE HIM!

Apollo: no you don't. and he loves you and Amanda more then he's ever loved anyone…more then May, Luke, any others he once loved…he can't stand losing you, Artemis. And you know you can either.

Amanda: *thinking: i was the one who caused this whole thing…*

Artemis: he doesn't care about Amanda, and he doesn't care about me. he only cares about himself.

INVADEDR ZIM

Zim: yes. Because im right. Wait, NO! I'm not stupid!

IN THE MEADOW

(A/N: and then you have the radnom Hermes appear.)

Apollo: *exasperated* Artemis, why are you sayong these things? you KNOW he loves you! you know how much he cares about you and Amanda! why can't you see that? you saw it 20 minutes ago!

Artemis: *near tears (AGAIN!)* he's a big jerk who only cares about himself. H always has! why do you think none of his relationships have worked out? necause he doesn't care enough to keep them going!

Silence

Apollo: *quietly* you know that's not ture. he always, ALWAYS, puts the ones he loves first.

Artemis: *snorts* yeah, to be first killed!

Amanda: Lady Artemis, please stop! Please stop talking that way about my father. You too are married now! I'm proud to have you two as my parents but why are you fighting? over me? I'M NOT WORTH IT!

Artemis: *shocked* yes you are! don't you ever say that!

Amanda: *angry* no, i'm not! nothing, especially not me, is worth ruining you're happiness! wha you two have is special, i noticed it right away. Please, PLEASE just apologize to each other. For me?

Artemis: *face falls and looks vulnerable* i...i thought you would hate me for not telling you.

Amanda: *face softens* *moves and hugs her mom* no. no, i don't. i never could.

Artemis: *hugs her back*

Apollo: *smiles* see, sis? you worry too much.

Artemis: I love you Amanda.

Amanda: i love you too. Now, come on! you have a wedding to finish and a husband to apologize to.

Artemis: *smiles slowly* i guess i do. i guess i do...

IZ

Dib: says you.

Zim: exactly!

Dib: *blinks*

WHERE EVER THE HADES HERMES IS

Artemis: *sees Hermes under the tree*

Hermes: *still in tears*

Artemis: Hermes?

Hermes: *sniffles* go away. don't come just to mock me and make this torture worse then it already is.

Artemis: i came to apologize. i was over reacting.

Hermes: *sniffles and says nothing*

Artemis: *sits next to him* really, im sorry! i was just...confused.

Hermes: your brother said the same thing.

Artemis: *pulls him close* forgive me.

INVADER ZIM

Gir: WHY YOU ALWAYS CLOSIN' YER EYES BIG-HEAD BOY!

(ha that was cool Gazm)

WHAT SHE SAID

Hermes: *stiffens* *then slowly relaxes ito her arms* *puts arms around her* why?

Artemis: *voice muffled from his shirt* why what?

Hermes: *pulls back slightly* why did you run away and say those things?

Artemis: *looks him in the eye* i was confused and scared. i...8hesitates* i don't know, Hermes. I was afraid that Amanda would hate me -us- and you might blame it on me. so instead to protect myself...

Hermes: *dryly* you blamed me? *looks away*

Artemis: *cups his face and looks deep into his eyes* i am so sorry, Hermes. I love you. Please, forgive me!

Hermes: *gazes at her with clear brown eyes* of course i forgive you, my sweet.I could never stay mad at you. I love you.

Artemis: *smiles softly* i love you too, Hermes.

Hermes: *kisses her deeply* *they stay together like that until they finally break apart*

*both are a little breathless*

Aphhrodite's voice drifts from behind them: AWWWWWWWW! i LOVE happy endings!

Dionysus: *groans* we know, Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: *sticks tounge out at him*

Apollo: Well, if you two are done making up, we have a wedding toget through.

Hermes: *stands up and pulls Artemis to her feet* 8looks at her* *grins* you ready?

Artemis: *smiles* i'll always be ready with you by my side. *kisses him quickly*

Travis: Honestly, how much kissing can two people do?

Conner: yeah, come on! you got presents to open!

Hermes: *whispers in her ear* they drive me insane sometimes.

Artemis: *giggles* you'll live. i hope so, anyway.

Hermes: *chuckles and together they walk back to the present area*

IZ

Dib: it's called blinking.

Gir: wha?

Dib: *blinks*

Gir: YOU DID IT AGAIN!

AT THE WEDDIN

Aphrodite: There was only a slight setback, they're back now.

Hermes/Artemis: *continue to open presents* *finally get to the end of them*

Hermes: *whispers to Artemis* i'll show you what i got for you later.

Artemis: *whispers back* i'll show YOU what i got you later.

Hermes: *whispers* ready to claim our daughter?

Artemis: *smiles and nods*

*a symbol appears above Amanda's head. it's a snake wrapped around a moon.*

everyone: *shuts up and stares at it*

Conner: what does a snake and moon mean?

Annabeth: gee, i wonder. *sarcastic and pointing to Hermes Caduceus which is leaned up against the chair he is sitting on, then to the moon on Artemis's te-are-a...crown...thingy on her head!*

Conner: *blankly* i dont get it.

Annabeth: snakes are wrapped around your dad's caduceus. Artemis is goddess of the moon. so a snake wrapped around a moon...

Conner: *think* OH MY HADES, I HAD A CRUSH ON MY HALF-SISTER!

Hades: why do all demigods use my name like it's a bad thing?

Nico: *mutters* i wonder why.

Hades: *glares at him*

Nico: *innocently* what? you're not exactly the nicest immmortal to ever live. and 'Lord of the Underworld' doesn't sound very friendly.

Hades: *continues to glare until Nico finally just looks at the ground*

Nico: *staring at his feet* sorry, Lord Hades.

Amanda: YOU? *points at Conner* like me? ew. sorry, but that's just plain...wrong.

Conner: *hits himself in the head*

Travis: OH! let me help with that! *hits Conner in the back of the head*

Hermes/Artemis: *chuckle*

INVADER ZIM

Dib: IT'S CALLED BLINKING!

Zim: it's called USELESS to try to explain anything to Gir.

AT THE WEDDING WITH THE KID OF HERMES AND ARTEMIS AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLES

Persephone: you had a kid?

Hermes: no duh.

Persephone: *narrows eyes* i would be careful if i were you...

Hades: oh, come on! it's a happy day, let's not all be glum and moody!

Everyone: *stares at him*

Hades: *shifts uncomfortably* what? do I always have to me glum and moody? NO!

Artemis: *shakes head* so, anyway, Amanda is our daughter. Has been for seventeen years.

Zeus: so... *looks at all the gods and goddesses* how many of you knew?

Apollo/Aphrodite/Athena/Travis who randomly raises his hand: we did.

Apollo: in my defense, she's my sister. She can't keep secrets from me. Well, at least not important ones like oh, i don't know, BREAAKING HER OATH!

Artemis: *gasps* wait, you knew all along?

Apollo: *nods* well, actually i suspected. i had my suspicions and they were comfirmed and proved to be right. Who woulda thought?

Dionysus: *under his breath* just about everyone in Delphi. You were named god of prophecy for a reason stupid.

Apollo: *raises an eyebrow* got something you wish to share, Dionysus? i'm sure we'd all LOVE to hear it.

IZ

Gaz: that was a good one, Zim.

Zim: FINALLY YOU HUMANS START TO NOTICE THE AMZING ZIM AND HIS COMEY-BACK THINGS!

Gaz: and...you ruined it.

Dib: *rolls eyes* they're called COMEBACKS Zim.

AT THE MEADOW

Zeus: how did you have a kid without me knowing?

Hermes: because she kept herself from screaming by attacking my arm. -_-

Artemis: and i was lucky you didn't scream.

Hermes: men don't scream!

Artemis: *throws a fake Medusa's head in Hermes lap*

Hermes: *screams, then realizes it's fake and blushes* that...doesn't prove anything!

Artemis: sure it doesn't.

Zeus: so a new goddess was born, and i didn't know about it?

Hera/Artemis/Hermes: *growls* if dare to think about doing anything to her...*all look at each other with O.O faces*

Apollo: well...that was weird...

Zeus: *faked shocked* Why, i would never!

Artemis: Father, i swear by the River Styx, if you dare to lay a hand on my daughter...

Zeus: i wont.

INVADER ZIM

Zim: LIES!

IN THE MEADOW NOT AT THE MEADOW

Hermes: that's what they all say.

Zeus: she's not even old enough!

Hera: *glares* there's no telling how desperate you've become.

Artemis: Father, Swear on Styx you will not do anything to her.

Zeus: no.

EVERYONE: SWEAR ALREADY!

Zeus: fine...I swear on the River of Styx that i will not hit on you're daughter or do anything to her that i shoudln't. and if i do, may Styx take away my powers for a decade. Satisfied?

Hermes: yes.

Artems: *nods*

Aphrodite: Well, this has all been very entertaining but i think i'm going to leave.

Apollo: why? So it's past midnight, who cares?

Hermes: *looks up at the sky where a full moon is shining* geez, that when by quickly.

Aphrodite: well, i don't care if you think it is still early. This *makes a really sexy face* Does not happen without my eleven hours of beauty sleep. and that's the LEAST amount.

Ares: i'm leaving too.

Hades: yes, we have to get back down to the underworld. I left Charon in charge but i doubt he'll be able to handle all those souls for more then 12 hours. Plus, feeding Cerberus is not an easy task.

Persphone: it was so nice to see you all again. Goodbye! *POOFS! back to the Underworld where all the souls are running around crazy* (but that's another story to follow, which we are not going to.)

AFTER EVERYONE LEAVES

Hermes and Artemis are snuggled together on a blanket under the stars and moon

Artemis: *turns to Hermes*

Artemis: I love you.

Hermes: i love you too.

(A/N: Gazm, take us home.)

(SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sappy)

Then a hugr dragpn came in and ate them all. the warriors, the mortals, and everyone who wasnt immortal burned in the stomach acid.

Hermes: well. this is weird.

Poseidon: NO! IT'S LIKE BEING IN KRONOS AGAIN!

GazmRules: NO! NICE BURNED IN THE STOMACH ACID AND DIED!

Artemis/Amanda: who's she?

Hermes: the world will never know.

Zim: *floats by in a gas buble* I AM ZIM! *the buble poped and Zim fell into the acid and burned*

GazmRules: and we all lived happy ever after in a dragons stomach with flying pickle jars named Frank, Fred, Karl, and Keef.

THE END!

We'd like to thank you all for your reviews and sticking with us from the very begging to the very end. And LOL to you Gazm for your MAGNIFICENT ENDING! WOOOOHOOO!  
Once again, thank you all so very much. YOU ALL GET COOKIES AND WAFFLES MADE BY GIR! you know, before he fell into the dragon's stomach...details, details.

~SC

...I'm Frank!  
I'm Fred!  
I'm Karl!  
I'm Keef!

yeah...that's not weird in any way...lol

R&R


End file.
